


My Little Bride

by curiouscat99



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DAIGO IS STILL A DICK BUT CANON DAIGO IS A BIGGER DICK, F/M, Hyakudoro, Other, Teen Romance, before anyone scream pedophilia, dororo - Freeform, dororo is a teen here im going to punch you, everyone is here to be honest, hyakkidoro, hyakkimaru x dororo, it's feudal japan, self indulgent because why not coconut, this is lighter than canon, what even is their ship name, どろろと百鬼丸, 百どろ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: AU Where everything is lighter than canonDaigo clan is facing an impending war against their rival, the Asakura. To solve this, Daigo Kagemitsu, the lord of the land, made a truce with a bandit to betroth one of his two sons with the bandit’s heiress. Now, the unlikely pair are stuck to work together for their families’ benefits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fic and OKAYYYY before anyone scream pedophilia at me, Dororo is a teen here. Yes. Just like in the anime ending. Sit back,relax and enjoy. This is a multi chapter fic (approximately 10 chapters in total) but who knows (LOL) but yeaaah it's a multi chapter fic. This is an alternate universe, obviously lighter than canon so there's comedy (IM TRYINNGGGGG) here and there. (see tags for more info)
> 
> Hyakkimaru - 16  
> Dororo - 14  
> Tahomaru - 15  
> Mutsu - 17  
> Hyogo - 16
> 
> We never have Mutsu and Hyogo's age so let me assume here. Also, I'm not using a beta so I hope you will not hunt me down due to grammar issues.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I only allowed ONE (1) person to translate this fic into Chinese (yymyyzt). I am aware that some fics out there are being translated without the author's permission so if you saw this posted to anywhere else except ao3 and wattpad (I post in wattpad as aifos99) PLEASE REPORT IT TO ME AND I WILL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL ^_^ Thank you!

Daigo Kagemitsu is an ambitious man.

And he has no qualms on betraying even his honor just to maintain his power and conquer the world. Yet there are many things he needs to consider in getting a hold of all of these. Their rival clan, Asakura, is just around the corner threateningly, lurking behind the shadows beneath an ominous danger that they carry. In addition to this is the bitter truth that his land is facing the lack of supplies and finances from countless of war in the past. Drought brings famine and his people are ill.

Daigo Kagemitsu alongside with his troops from a week-long journey from an extremely important meeting just arrived in his Domain. He goes directly to his castle to rest but his mind is nowhere near resting at this state. He paces back and forth alone in his room, arms on his back before hearing a knock on his door.

“My Lord,” Says his most trusted advisor. An old man summons himself inside and Kagemitsu pauses before sitting on a chair. The official bows, his long, white goatee almost hitting the floor. 

“I have now arranged a move to solve the village’s dilemma. Soon it will be over.” The daimyo says without a doubt in his voice. 

Confused, the man before him tilts his head and clears his throat to reply.

“But my Lord, where have you been? It has been a week and you haven't told anyone among the other officials about your whereabouts. I daresay even the young masters and her Ladyship are just as clueless as us.”

The room fell in a dead silence before Kagemitsu speak. But there is something in his expression that even his most trusted subordinate cannot comprehend. 

“A bandit named Hibukuro and his clan agreed to help us.”

The advisor’s confusion sky rockets, thinking he isn’t hearing him clear. Daigo Kagemitsu is not only a feared daimyo but also wise one. He will not hesitate to throw everything out the windows if that will give them back what they had.

Peace, money, power.

“Hibukuro?” the man asks again, uncertain on how to react. It isn’t a question that they should be hellbent in saving the village but still, the Daimyo turning to bandits is a shock.

He hears many things about this bandit leader named Hibukuro. Rumors says he has a mountain of money hidden somewhere, not that anyone can prove it. But Hibukuro and his clan is notorious on raiding samurai forts, making a name of his own. 

“I signed a treaty with them which is to give us financial needs in exchange of military support.” Kagemitsu explains and closes his eyes as the advisor waits patiently for him to elaborate more about this ‘treaty’. 

“To fulfill this, one of my sons will now enter a formal agreement with Hibukuro’s daughter.”

The sound coming from the advisor’s nostrils is loud enough to be heard in every corner of the room. Frankly, he cannot believe what he just heard. 

“Hibukuro’s daughter, my lord?” The advisor asks in a frown. “I thought he only have one child and it’s a son?” 

His words fall on deaf ears as Kagemitsu’s focuses on his plan. He stands, hands on his back and sighs watching the horizon.

  
  


“Takeshi,”

“Yes, my lord?” 

“Send a messenger to Hyakkimaru to return to the castle this instant.” 

  
  


Kagemitsu’s voice is stern and direct as usual yet Takeshi takes it as he misheard him a bit. Hyakkimaru, Daigo Kagemitsu’s eldest son and heir of his land went for a diplomatic mission together with a few people in a not-so far away land. The advisor contemplates for a moment, rewinding the words of his master before replying with affirmation.

* * *

Tahomaru together with his two best friends went for hunt when he heard that his father arrives in the castle. Giddily, he decides to meet him to talk about his hunting. His older brother isn’t a big fan of hunting much to his dismay but they get along just fine. How he wishes they still have more time together like when they are younger. But Tahomaru understands that his Aniue have more important things to do than bond with him. 

_ “......I signed a treaty…” _

Tahomaru stops in his tracks upon hearing two voices from his father’s room and quietly eavesdrop. He squints, pouting slightly and listens. Something tells him that whatever his father is talking about, it is not to be taken lightly based from his tone.

“To fulfill this, one of my sons will now enter a formal agreement Hibukuro’s daughter.”

The young man’s eyes widen and he steps back but manages to get a hold of himself as a glint of panic with a combination of surprise erupts inside him. Multitude of questions starts to brew in his mind in a second.

_ “Takeshi,” _

_ “Yes, my lord?”  _

_“Send a messenger to Hyakkimaru to return to the castle this instant.”_

After hearing his father dismiss the advisor, Tahomaru is quick to his feet and left. He didn't hear the entirety of the conversation but something tells him that his suspicion is right. Tahomaru just like his older brother is keen and level headed. He is certain that his father is talking about an arranged marriage.

  
  


Despite his confusion, Tahomaru can’t help but laugh inwardly at the thought of his dear _aniue_ getting betrothed so suddenly. It isn’t new to them at all. Even their parents are a product of an arranged marriage and them being a part of nobility means higher the chance of getting into that kind of union.

“Mutsu, Hyogo!” 

The siblings halted on their sparring session as they heard Tahomaru’s alarming voice. He normally calls them from time to time may it be a simple order or that he wants them to check whatever he’s about to show. But this time, there is something in his voice that hints urgency.

“Young master,” Hyogo greets, shaking off the dust after he falls on the ground all thanks to his sister’s punch. Mutsu on the other hand turn around and nods politely at the incoming boy with a smile.

“Quick, I’m going to tell you something!” the way Tahomaru glances at every direction with wide eyes brings puzzlement on the siblings. Mutsu and Hyogo followed him behind the tall shrubs nearby. The two has no idea how on earth did they end up hiding on such place but nevertheless followed Tahomaru’s lead. Together, they stare at each other face to face, sitting amidst the tall trees and shrubs like when they were children.

“You won’t believe this…” Tahomaru starts and Hyogo gulps heavily in anticipation.

* * *

  
  
  
  


Politics is tiring.

At the age of sixteen, Hyakkimaru has been struck by this realization. And the realization that he can’t escape from his destiny to one day rule a land and fulfill his duties as the daimyo’s heir brings him a lot of pressure. Albeit he is a man of few words and none, except his mother and younger brother knows that he feels this way. Hyakkimaru is also a responsible young man. He knows what he needs to do and how to do it whether he’s alone or not. Although in most cases, his father wants him to be surrounded with a few people like now. He prefers to be alone unlike his younger brother. Tahomaru always have Mutsu and Hyogo on his side whereas he doesn’t find it crucial if he’s with someone or not. 

Hyakkimaru sits atop of his white horse, surrounded by a number of samurai as his bodyguards when a sound of galloping horse catches their attention. 

The incoming soldier waves a flag of their clan.

“Young master Hyakkimaru,” the messenger jumps off the horse and kneels as he faces Hyakkimaru. “Your father wants you to return to the castle as soon as possible.”

Hyakkimaru’s eyebrows twitches and his eyes slightly squints. “For what reason?”

The messenger stutters, trying to find an answer. “My apologies, but the Lord didn’t tell the reason exactly.”

Hyakkimaru pauses and glance at the horizon, all the while pondering about his father’s order. Is it because of the Asakura? He wonders and at the same time worries. A bit of uneasiness came in the back of his mind but he is Daigo Hyakkimaru and he won’t show mercy and second thoughts in facing his enemies. He grips the bridle and grits his teeth yet maintaining his calm.

“We’ll return to the castle at full speed, everyone, let’s go.” He said and all the other samurai readied themselves.

“Let’s go home, Midoro.” He whispers to his horse now with a gentler tone and altogether, his group hurriedly return to their domain.

* * *

“Whaaaaaat?” 

Mutsu is momentarily shocked at her brother’s reaction but more so, to Tahomaru’s story. She almost knock Hyogo for squeaking like a teenage girl when she in fact is the girl here.

“Master Hyakkimaru is going to get married?!”

And that’s it. Both Tahomaru and Mutsu covers Hyogo’s mouth in unison followed by a barrage of ‘I’m going to kill you if you don’t lower your voice’ care of Mutsu and a loud ‘SHHH’ from Tahomaru.

Hyogo is in deep shock, as if he saw a flying pig or a running fish. Eyes widening while thinking that their cold, calculating and intimidating young master Hyakkimaru. After a while, Tahomaru’s words sinks in their minds. Mutsu and Hyogo looks at each other then to Tahomaru.

“But wait,” Mutsu starts.

“To who?” the siblings choruses. 

Tahomaru folds his arms over his chest. Eyes closed, nodding at the question. 

“I have no idea. But I have a feeling that this girl might solve the land’s problem with keeping up the finances especially when the Asakura are trying to corner us.”

Mutsu nods “The Lord would not make a hasty decision especially making his heir marry a random stranger without an advantage.”

“Right,” Hyogo nods too. “She must be bloody rich then.”

Tahomaru and Mutsu ‘Hmm-ed’ at the thought. 

“But does the master knows already?” Mutsu asks.

“Aniue is on a diplomatic mission. I’m not sure if he’s on his way home but soon he will.”

“Oh dang.” Is all Hyogo can say. “I can already picture his reaction.” and shakes his head with a smile fighting its way not to be a grin.

“Did you mean  _ disaster _ ?” Mutsu interrupts without fighting back a smirk. 

Tahomaru snorts, agreeing at what Mutsu just said. 

* * *

When Hyakkimaru arrives in the castle, he expects apprehension and uncertainties. But when he does, he is normally greeted by the people and so he goes directly to his father’s house. As he walks by, he is expecting to at least be welcomed by his younger brother. It has been three weeks since he left for a mission as his father’s representative. 

Hyakkimaru slides the fusuma and was surprised to see his parents having tea.

“Hyakkimaru,” he was greeted first by his mother. “Welcome home, my son.” Nui said with a smile. Her eyes softens as her eldest son walks in.

“Hyakkimaru,” his father said in a firm but calm voice. “Join us.”

“What is this all about?” Hyakkimaru can't contain the suspense any longer. How come his father would ask him to go home in a rush just to have a tea? He knows his father will not dare to have the audacity to chat with him about the weather with the village’s status, yet Hyakkimaru knows that there must be something up to his old man’s sleeves.

Sighing, he sat in front of his parents. Nui gently pour a tea on an empty cup and offer it to him.

“Thank you, mother.” Hyakkimaru mumbles as he waited patiently for his father to start.

“I know you’re confused as to why I asked you to come home the soonest. It’s about an important matter and that involved you as my successor.” Kagemitsu says, sharing a glance to his wife who sits quietly beside him.

“I’m listening.” 

The young heir brings the tea cup on his lips when his father drops the words he never expects to hear that day;

“You are getting married.”

Hyakkimaru chokes on his drink. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all who reads and likes this fic! :) your comments are very much appreciated! By the way just in case you want to scream about Dororo with me, you can find me on twitter @thecuriouscat99 (WHAT IS THIS SELF PROMOTION WTF LOL) Alright now onto the second chapter---!

Hyakkimaru coughs and chokes, immediately putting the hot teacup aside, wheezing. His mother hurriedly offers a glass of water and he gulps it in an instant. His eyes comically growing rewinding his father’s words.

“What?” He mutters, blinking and staring at his father then to his mother. 

“I’ve arranged a political marriage for the benefit of our clan. The girl is from a far-away land and will arrive here in a week. Your marriage is scheduled to be held in six months.”

“What?!” Hyakkimaru stands, flabbergasted. He has the urge to slap his face just to make sure he’s not dreaming. The young man came from a three week-long mission and when he returns, his parents decides him to get married? Of course, who will not be in shock.

“Hyakkimaru,” His mother calls worriedly. Nui breathes in and out calmly before looking at her husband. She will never say it out loud but she hates the way Kagemitsu suddenly announce it to their son and his utter lack of introduction perplexes the boy.

“F-father?” Hyakkimaru stutters, which rarely happens. He hopelessly waits and waits, just in case his father miraculously learned how to crack a joke. But it doesn’t come. And so Hyakkimaru starts to process his thoughts quietly, inwardly and by force, calmly. Although all he wants to do is to ask several questions simultaneously on how or why it came to this. Personally, he doesn’t mind sacrificing himself for the land - their land. Hyakkimaru ever since when he was a child is taught that he will one day rule the Domain as his father’s heir. That the task is his and it is his destiny to fulfill. It is like chains that tie him down to become not just the brain but also the heart of the clan. 

After a while, Kagemitsu tells him the details pertaining the truce on the marriage. All the while leaving the most crucial part;

No one except his advisor and the Daimyo knows about the girl’s real identity.

* * *

“The best thing I can do now is ask.”

Tahomaru is walking alongside Mutsu and Hyogo in the alleyways, casually strolling around after their talk behind the shrubs when he decides to ask his mother about what he heard earlier. After all, his mother is the second most important person to know that his brother is getting married. He bid them goodbye before going to his parents’ room not expecting to hear familiar voices ringing inside for the second time of the day.

_“What?!”_

He hears his older brother’s voice. Tahomaru feels excitement first and foremost because his aniue is back in the village. But secondly, he’s curious as to how will his brother take their father’s decision to bethrot him.

Quietly, Tahomaru listens to the conversation. Heck, he is never the type to intrude someone’s discussion yet this day, he discovers that he has a future in spying. He makes sure to tell Hyakkimaru about it. That is, after his older brother recovers from the bomb that’s been drop right into his face. Tahomaru hears his mother comforting his brother. From the looks of it and as expected, Hyakkimaru is as shock as him. 

“F-father?!” 

He hears Hyakkimaru’s voice again and after that is silence. Tahomaru presses his head closer on the fusuma, making sure that he’s hearing enough. He catches his father’s voice but it’s like mumbles. Tahomaru grunts, realizing he’s not hearing them well and pushes himself until the fusuma creaks in a noticeable sound.

Kagemitsu pauses and shoots a glare at the fusuma. Hyakkimaru and Nui follows his line of sight.

Tahomaru is sweating bullets behind the door while having a mental battle whether to flee or reveal himself. Knowing his father and brother’s sharp senses, they already know that someone is eavesdropping from their chat.

“Tahomaru.” there goes the Daimyo’s voice that almost had him flying. It is not an angry call or sorts but his father’s voice automatically registers as frightening.

Clearing his throat, Tahomaru carefully slides the fusuma and enters the room, crawling. Hyakkimaru sighs and scratches his head because of his younger brother’s silliness.

After the family talk, the brothers goes out together and hangs on their favorite spot; a cliff that faces the Domain from above. 

“Aniue! Tell me about your journey! How’s your mission? I heard that the Shogun is scarier than father. Well, he’s the Shogun so that’s fair. Tell me about it!” Tahomaru jumps around his older brother like a little kid while excitingly ask him questions after questions. Hyakkimaru on the other hand is busy sorting his thoughts. Still in a daze from what is happening.

Noticing this, Tahomaru nudges him on his side.

“Are you thinking about the marriage?” 

Hyakkimaru sighs and nods.

“I’m not sure about this.” the older of the two says. 

“About what?” Tahomaru asks again. “The girl? Or the marriage?”

“Myself.” Hyakkimaru replies. He never open up to anyone except to Tahomaru but even his younger brother sometimes have difficulties in understanding him. 

Tahomaru looks at him sympathetically.

“What are you talking about? No one in the whole province can beat you in a sparring match. Your intellect and presence are enough to rule the land. You’ll be a great Daimyo, aniue. I’m sure of that!” 

Hyakkimaru glances at him with a short smile, grateful that his brother is cheering him up.

“Thank you, Tahomaru. Though I am confident with my skills ...”

_I am not sure if this is who I want to be._

The last part is left unsaid.

Tahomaru tilts his head, not fully understanding his brother’s words but somehow having the gist of it. He’s aware of the pressure that has been put on Hyakkimaru’s shoulders and him as his only brother and the second son of the Daimyo also knows that more than anyone else, it’s his duty to support him, especially at this state. He wants his older brother to know that he’s always there, looking up to him. 

“I believe in you, aniue.” Tahomaru put his arm around Hyakkimaru’s shoulder and the brothers continue to walk.

* * *

A plain looking carriage is travelling amidst the thickness of fog in the forest. Beside it are two smaller wagons. The sun hasn’t risen yet and she bets even the roosters are still asleep.

The wagons came to an abrupt stop and she falls, face first.

“How troublesome!” A lone girl inside the main carriage yawns and kicks her feet to stand. She wears a yellow kimono matches with a red outer garment. Her hair is dark and long with spiky bangs framing her doll-like face. 

“Hey Dororo!” 

Dororo is picking her nose when she hears Itachi. She frowns before poking her head out the window of the carriage. Her face with obvious disinterest.

“What?”

“Aren’t you hungry? We’re going to stop to have breakfast.” Itachi says. The thin man works for their clan since she was a child. Her father and mother trusts Itachi enough to escort her to Ishikawa. 

A trust that he does not deserve. 

“I’m not.” Dororo replies dryly and return inside. Itachi smirks, knowing that the girl is still disappointed in her parents' decision. 

“Aww, our little Dororo is sad?” Itachi teases with a playful pout, knocking and peeking at Dororo’s carriage.

“I’m not heckin sad! I am mad, Itachi. MAAAAAAAD! ”

The bandits chuckles at Dororo’s ramblings. Her high pitched voice roaring in the quietness of the surroundings. Some of them feel bad for her though. They know that she feels betrayed by the match making. And that in the blink of an eye, she’s forced to travel and get betrothed with a man she doesn't know.

Itachi laughs, finding it funny how Dororo acts. He can still remember the time when she’s posing as a boy but now, she grows as a very pretty teen. From that Itachi knows that Dororo’s beauty will be a great asset. 

“Ooooh, Dororo, but I want to tell you something interesting. Come outside and I will tell you.” the man persuades her to come out. But when he doesn’t hear any movements from inside, Itachi continues.

“You know Dororo, you should not worry about your future. You’re about to marry an heir to a powerful land and did you know? I heard that he’s rather handsome~” he said the last part in a sing-sang tone.

Suddenly, the door of the carriage opens violently after Dororo kicks it, slamming Itachi's face. The guy is sent flying and lands on the ground ass first. 

“You little-----!!!” he snaps.

Dororo marches outside, scowling with her hands akimbo. 

“I don’t care!!!” she growls and ‘hmp-ed’ before storming back in her carriage.

As Dororo throws a fit of tantrums inside and murmurs incoherent words of disappointment, she pouts and folds her arms over her chest. She remembers her father's words before sending her off their camp. 

_"This is for your future, my daughter. Do not worry, I'll visit you there the soonest."_

_“Like hell this is about my future. I can’t believe papa is doing this…_ ” Dororo sniffs and is about to cry, biting her lower lip. Yet she’s fighting herself, not letting the tears to fall. Her nose reddens as the tears clogs her eyes.

“I wish mama is still alive..” Ultimately, she sobs quietly, missing her mother. She’s sure that if Ojiya is still there, she will not allow this to happen. 

After a few minutes of sulking, Dororo hears a scream or a cry of help from outside. She jolts, surprised at the sound and runs to know what is going on.

“Samurais! Samurais!” The bandits shouts at the top of their lungs, drawing their swords. 

Dororo gasps after seeing that they are surrounded by samurais from some unknown clan. She isn’t familiar with the place and the flag at the back of the horses. Having experiences in this kind of situation, she knows that it isn’t wise to stay inside the carriage. Not when they are clearly outnumbered by the enemies.

“Dororo!” Itachi pulls the door of the wagon and gestures a hand motion for her to get out.

“GO!”

On Itachi’s signal, Dororo jumps out and runs as fast as she can. She stops midway to look back at her comrades clashing their swords against the samurais. She panics watching one of the bandits rolls on the ground when a samurai hit his chin. For some reason, she cannot see Itachi. It is as if he vanishes into thin air when the ruckus began.

Two samurais spots her and Dororo jerks and dashes forward. She can feel the banging of her heart in her lungs from the anxiety and fear that soon they will catch her. It is a mountainous terrain. The thickness of the fog is either her friend or foe. A sharp breeze from the cold morning hits her face as she pushes through. 

_“Someone please…”_

Dororo prays to whoever Kami is there to save her. She can hear her own footsteps and other sounds coming from the samurai's armory. The sound is becoming louder indicating that they are catching up to her. Dororo’s throat dries. Is she going to die? Is this how she will end? She starts to think about her mother then her father. She curses herself inwardly. How she wishes she did not refuse to talk to him before leaving. How she wishes she understands him more and that she bid him a proper goodbye.

Dororo halts upon seeing a waterfalls before her. Crap. She is too occupied by regrets and fears that she fails to notice where she is going. 

The enemies are wearing full samurai kimono, towering in front of her. Surprisingly, they are not drawing their swords but still, it doesn’t stop her from being afraid of them.

Dororo desperately tries to save herself. It is the one thing she can do after all. She picks a rock and throws it to the samurai. This time, the samurai draws his sword and cut the rock in half. 

“Oh shit.” She curses, realizing that she provokes the man to attack her.

“Come with us and we will not hurt you.” Says one of the samurais. 

Dororo raises an eyebrow, like hell she will come with them. If she is going to die then better that she dies fighting. Again, she picks more rocks and throws it to the enemies. The enemies however dodges it with ease as they steps forward to take her.

“Let me go! You big dummy, idiot, fool, good for nothing samurai!” Dororo screams, throwing punches and kicks at the men. 

“My, my, what do we have here?”

Another presence arrives and the samurais turn their heads to see an old man with eyepatch wearing ragged white shirt and black pants. Dororo continues to throw her fists before noticing the old monk.

“That is not how to treat a young lady.” The monk shakes his head in disappointment. “Young men nowadays…”

“Shut up!” the samurai growls. Whether he means it to Dororo or the priest, Dororo has no idea.

They did not treat the monk as a threat. What can an old man do against younger samurais? But that is the biggest mistake of their lives.

One of the samurais is knock out after the priest hits his head, freeing Dororo. The girl falls in shock as the other samurai draws his sword and charges it against the monk. In a swift movement, the monk dodges the attack. Dororo watches in awe at the old man’s proficiency in swordsmanship. And that despite his age, he can still fight a much younger and bigger samurai. 

The monk glides at the enemy’s side and in a split second strikes him on the abdomen using the back of his sword. The samurai groans in pain before collapsing.

“Woah!” Dororo gapes at what she saw and heeds that the samurai are still alive. They only lost their consciousness. 

“Are you alright, young lady?” the old man asks with a smile, offering a hand.

“I am, uhhh….” Dororo flashes him a toothy grin and takes his hand. 

“This is a dangerous territory. A beautiful girl like you should not wander here alone.” the priest says, straightening up his posture before taking his sword inside its holster.

“We are on our way to Daigo Domain when we were suddenly attacked by these guys. I have no idea why or who they are…”

“They’re from the Asakura clan.” The old man replies. “Daigo, eh? Then you are in tough luck. Daigo and Asakura are mortal enemies.”

“Is that so?” Dororo ponders. She’s not quite sure if some of her men survives the ambush but now that she’s all alone in the middle of a province she barely even knows, there is no other option for her than to continue going to Daigo.

“Hey gramps,”

“Just call me Biwamaru.”

“Gramps Biwamaru, I am Dororo!”

Biwamaru stares at her, albeit he’s blind, he can tell that the girl is pure. 

“Can you tell me the way going to Daigo?”

The priest nods and decides to help Dororo on her journey to meet her fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dororo and Hyakkimaru's first meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah shit, they lost her.” Itachi swears under his breath. His plan to sell Dororo to the Asakura failed.

For now.

Itachi saw everything from afar. Riding a horse, he follows the two samurais who were chasing Dororo. Until an unknown old man appears and performs an unbelievable skill. Itachi curses, if not because of that man they already caught Dororo. He watches from a distance as Dororo and the old man leaves. It will be easy peasy if he emerges and trick Dororo to come with him but Itachi feels that the monk might sense his motives and knowing he doesn’t stand a chance against the geezer, he takes his leave and goes to Asakura Domain and set another plan to capture Dororo.

The key to the mountain of wealth he’s been pursuing for years. 

* * *

Biwamaru and Dororo separates near the entrance of Daigo Domain. The travelling monk is kind and wise, something Dororo finds amusing as they traverse together. She tells him where she came from and as her life savior, Dororo does not have a heart to tell him lies. She tells him stories from her childhood, that she’s from a bandit clan and the only daughter of the bandit leader. Biwamaru only listen in silent, nodding appropriately throughout her story. The girl became somber when she talks about her late mother but returns to her cheerful self saying she can see her mother whenever she faces a mirror and in that way, she’s reminded that her mama is always with her, not just physically but in spirit. When Dororo talks about her father, Biwamaru can tell the equal love coming from the child for her parents. The glaring difference however is that Dororo feels betrayed by her father when he decided her fate to get married for their clan’s benefit.

“Child, I am not telling you this just to make you feel better,” Biwamaru speaks and Dororo is cut off from talking. “What your father did is the best option not just for your clan but also for you. You were born as a girl, it would not be too complicated if you’re a boy.”

Her mind flashbacks on the time she poses as a boy. Living a nomadic lifestyle, her parents insisted that while she’s still growing, Dororo will present herself as a boy for protection. But they know that they cannot hide the truth forever. 

“And you came from a bandit clan. Your father saw an opportunity for you to have a brighter future by marrying a future Daimyo. It’s like hitting two birds with one stone. Saving your clan and saving you.” The old man continues. He understands the girl’s feelings but as someone who can see reasons from both sides clearly, Biwamaru very much grasps Dororo’s father’s intention.

Dororo bows down contemplating. No matter how much she hates to admit it, the monk has a point.

After Biwamaru leaves her on the entrance of the Domain, she thanked him and bid a goodbye. All the while still hoping they will meet again.

* * *

He is on an assembly but his mind is on another dimension. A weekly convocation about the village’s status where his presence should be dominant. Hyakkimaru can hear the official’s voice while giving a weekly report as the others listens intently to the man speaking. Gathered around the wooden table are the Domain’s officials including the Daimyo and his two sons. Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru are sitting parallel with each other while their father sits on the center. Hyogo unleashes his fifth yawn and Mutsu begs him to stop.

“The crops in the northern part of the village needs attention.” one of the officials stated.

“How is the main water supply?” Lord Kagemitsu inquires.

“About that, aniue and I made a plan.” Tahomaru stands and spread a large scroll in the middle of the table. Everyone looks at is in disbelief. 

“Aniue, it’s your turn..” Tahomaru whispers to his older brother but Hyakkimaru’s eyes are glued on the table. 

“Aniue,” he calls again to no avail. Tahomaru realizes his brother is spacing out.

“Hyakkimaru.” Kagemitsu finally speaks. And that’s when Hyakkimaru came back to his senses.

His inattentiveness caused him to jerk unfittingly and stand straight just like when a general yells for his soldier to stand in position. Everyone in the room looks at him like he grew a pair of another limbs, surprised of his actions.

“Oh,” Getting back to his senses, Hyakkimaru awkwardly open his mouth to say something but there are no words that came. He is too distracted by his own thoughts to think of anything right now. The village, the war, meeting left and right, his betrothal to an unknown girl, the things he needs to do, the things he wants to do--

“This is a reservoir system that we’re working on for days. Aniue works on the plan while I work for the design.” Tahomaru starts and cover up for his brother to divert everyone’s attention.

Hyakkimaru noticing this feels shame and guilt and tries his best to collect his composure to help his brother on the report. But all he can do is stammer and wave inappropriate hand motions that is so unlike him. Eventually, he gives up and let Tahomaru take the lead.

“Well done, young masters.” the official praises as the other do the same. 

Hyogo and Mutsu shares a glance, both proud of their masters but at the same time wondering what is happening to the other.

Kagemitsu smiles, a satisfied smile, and pats his eldest son’s shoulder. 

“Well done, Hyakkimaru.”

Tahomaru feels a pang on his chest behind the jovial feeling of their success in presenting their project together. But how he wishes that his father will acknowledge him just as he acknowledge his brother.

Hyakkimaru is quick to sense it and immediately look at his brother sitting in front of him, dipping his head.

“Tahomaru..” 

When the meeting is adjourned, Hyakkimaru becomes surrounded by the officials, asking him more about the reservoir. While Tahomaru excuse himself and leaves with Mutsu and Hyogo. But Hyakkimaru stops him, still feeling the guilt that he messed up and Tahomaru had to cover for him yet resulting on Tahomaru getting the least credit.

“Tahomaru, I...that.”

“It’s fine aniue.” Tahomaru fake a smile. “After all, it was your idea. I only supports you. But without you, it’s not possible to make.” 

Hyakkimaru is not dense and he knows that it hurts his brother. 

Later, he gathers his men for another meeting to attend, this time with the head of a neighboring clan. To make the creation of reservoir possible, he will need their neighbors to agree so that they can expand the project. Hyakkimaru climbs to Midoro, musing concerning himself. What is going on? He has never messed up before. Normally, he will ace every weekly report. 

_I’m just thinking too much…_

His emotions are piling up without him knowing it. But now that it has come to surface without warning, Hyakkimaru reflects that he still have so many things to learn. 

Along the way, he spots young men and women of his age, enjoying their youth with smiles on their faces. Other talks about mundane stuff, friendship, family and love. Others talks about their dreams and fears. From them, Hyakkimaru can see their huge difference. Not just in status, role in life or the way they bow every time he sees him pass by together with his men. Certainly not that.

_“They look happy..”_

Hyakkimaru concludes. He may have everything in life except that one thing. 

“Young master, we need additional supplies.” one of his men suggests. Their journey may be short but having extra reserve for their needs will not hurt. 

“Let’s make a stop over to get more supplies.” Hyakkimaru give his order and makes a turn to the nearest shop.

* * *

Her stomach growls like a hungry lion. Dororo curls down on a nearby tree. She originally planned to climb the said tree to get some of its fruit but discovers that it is raw. Eating it might poison or give her stomach ache. She now tremendously regret that she skips breakfast and throws tantrums before the ambush happen.

“Im sooo hungry..” Dororo grumbles. _But I can’t stay here, I must find something to eat._

She’s already inside the Daigo Domain. Dororo saunters aimlessly until she arrives on what she assumes is the center of the village. On her right is a marketplace where vendors are lined up and on her left is the village plaza. Dororo remembers his father’s words that Daigo Domain is one of the most successful and organized Domain and upon seeing it personally, she wonders how can a flourishing village like this face difficulties on finances. 

Dororo huffs, only if she’s not penniless like now she can buy food and drink to survive for a few more days before she’s mentally prepared to face the Daigo family. But time is essential and not to mention, it is of great importance to find a shelter before night. However, aside from hunger and thirst, Dororo has another problem; the village is too big for her to memorize. She can’t remember if she’s been to a particular place or not because the establishment have uniformity. Ah, so this is what they mean to be organized. 

Dororo halts, seeing a large shop that sells everything for travellers. She peeks inside and sees mouthwatering, freshly baked breads. She gulps and hears her stomach growl again. 

Remembering she has no money to buy it, she is left no other choice but to do the thing she grows up with; stealing.

Dororo looks around, squints her eyes and runs back and forth to check the place. Until she saw five horses racked up on a post. One of the horses stands up among the rest, a majestic white horse.

“Wow, you’re so pretty!” Curiously, Dororo approaches the horse. It wags its tail when she pets it. Her small stature makes it hard for her to reach the face of the horse but it warmly stoops. Dororo caresses its forehead and it makes a happy neigh.

“This is my first time seeing a beautiful horse like you. How are you? I’m Dororo.” 

Dororo giggles when the horse rubs its face to hers. Her eyes shifts to its back, noticing a bag on its saddle. She steps closer to peep inside and is surprised to find a bag of money. Without second thoughts, Dororo takes it. It seems that her luck is back on track.

She laughs triumphantly, evilly, unfeminine. “Who in their right mind will leave a bag of money on their horse? Do they not realize that thieves like me exists? Mehehehe.” For a moment Dororo feels bad for the horse for having such a stupid master. 

“What are you doing?”

Dororo yelps in shock after hearing a voice. She turns her heels and see a young man with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. His eyes are like somewhere in between rubies and honey. He wears a dark blue samurai kimono. Using simple words, the young man is indeed handsome. 

“What are you..” Hyakkimaru repeats his question when his eyes turn to the girl’s hand. 

“Oh shit!” Dororo panics and hid the bag of money inside her kimono. Realizing she has been caught in the act, Dororo sprints rapidly to escape.

“Get back here!” The young man shouts and chases her.

_For once, his absentmindedness is truly ruining his day. Hyakkimaru made a mistake to misplace their travel fund in Midoro’s pocket. He is about to pay for the additional supplies w hen he discovers that the bag of money has gone missing. He then recall to left it on Midoro together with his other stuff and had to return to his horse to get it. But when he came back, he found a girl talking to Midoro. At first, Hyakkimaru listens. It is never his intention to appear and disturb the girl on appreciating Midoro. As she appreciates the beauty of the horse, Hyakkimaru admires the girl’s beauty. He is a man and he can see if the girl is attractive enough on his standards. Hyakkimaru also find it endearing when Midoro bows for her to pet her more._

_But his facial expression change when the girl peep inside the horse’s pocket and takes the bag of money - his money._

Dororo parkours from barricade to barricade as Hyakkimaru tracks her. Their distance is getting closer mainly because Dororo is starving and lack the energy to run faster.

_“Oh no!”_ Dororo lost her balance when she miscalculate her jump on a wall but Hyakkimaru is swift and grabs her hand. Almost falling on a flowing river, Dororo accidentally drops the bag.

“Let me go! Let me go!” She squeals in indignation.

“You’re going to fall...stop it!” Hyakkimaru glowers in annoyance. Why can’t the girl thank him instead after she steals money from him?

It is as though she doesn't realize it yet but when Dororo looks down seeing a flowing river, she behaves and stops moving. That’s when Hyakkimaru carefully pulls her up.

“Woah!” Dororo shrieks when the young man lost his balance catching her. Hyakkimaru grunts loudly when his back hit the ground, carrying another weight on top of him. The two of them falls on the floor. With their faces just a few inches apart, Dororo blushes like a tomato as Hyakkimaru closes his eyes feeling the pain of his back. She quickly distance her face from his when she feels that something is touching her chest.

“P--P---PERVERT!!!” 

Dororo screeches and slaps Hyakkimaru with both hands. Hyakkimaru who is like he had been struck by lightning has no choice but to hold her hands to stop her. 

“I didn’t mean it! Listen, don’t shout like that!” The poor young man scans around to check if someone saw what happened. Oh dear Kami, what will happen to his reputation that he, Daigo Hyakkimaru, the heir of the land, touched a young girl’s breast?

It’s an accident, though - to his defense.

“Young master!”

He hears his men together with the horses nearing. Hyakkimaru is greatly thankful for that.

After his men successfully tied the raging girl, and after he wipes his face with a clean cloth (which is now red as cherries thanks to Dororo’s slaps) Hyakkimaru decides to personally take her to jail. 

“Let me goooo! Let me go!” Dororo’s cry is left unheard. 

Now that their fund sunk in the river, Hyakkimaru has no choice but to change his plan. He’s beyond annoyed of this day in all honesty. Sighing, he glares at the girl tied at the back of his horse.

“Give me a cloth.” Hyakkimaru commands. A samurai gives him a white cloth in an instant. 

“Where are you taking me?!” Dororo asks, pouting. 

“To jail, where you belong.” Hyakkimaru reply coldly as he jumps down from Midoro.

“I will never steal anything from now on just let me gooo! I promise! Hey-- what are you--- HEY!” Dororo kicks her feet and shakes her head as Hyakkimaru tries to cover her mouth with the cloth. But Dororo manages to bite his hand. 

“ARGH!” Hyakkimaru jolts and glares at the girl, obviously scandalized. The samurais around him shares a look and even some of them fights back a laugh. First she stole his money, slap his face and now bites his hand - the nerve of this girl.

If not because Hyakkimaru said he will deal with her personally, it’s not hard for the samurais punish her and drop her in jail. But they believe that their young master has taken a liking to the girl, not that he realize this.

“STOP! I’M GOING TO MARRY YOUR FUTURE DAIMYO! I SWEAR TO KAMI I WON’T STEAL AGAIN!!” Dororo cries out loud.

Hyakkimaru freezes, rewinding her words.

“What did you say?” he peers, tilting his head.

“I came here to marry the future daimyo of this land. But our carriage was attacked by the Asakura. I am starving that’s why I stole your money to buy food!” she explains, hoping he will believe and understand.

“But...but...I promise, just give me food and I will never steal again!”

Hyakkimaru’s lips are shut in a thin line. The samurais are confused but they all think that the girl is not lying.

First and foremost, it is no brainer that the girl is not from Daigo. Noticeably, she doesn’t know Hyakkimaru which everyone in the entire land do and they highly doubt that she will try to pull pranks on him if she does. 

None of them dares to talk which troubles Dororo. Did they believe her? _Did he believe her?_

“I see,” Hyakkimaru closes his eyes and turn around to smirk playfully which send shivers to everyone's spines.

“I will make sure you’ll have a hard time before that happens.” 

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: more of them, seriously. I enjoyed writing their interactions geez...also more troubles c/o of Dororo lol xD  
> I also love writing Tahomaru (he deserves better!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you very much for all the kind comments! I'll do my best :D

She open her tired eyes and sees an unfamiliar room. Her vision is still blurry but she notices that the room is wide and decorative. Three paintings lined up on a wall complemented by a massive sakura art. It is aesthetically pleasing - a room fit for a princess. 

The soft, white blankets that covers her makes it hard for her to fully wake up. 

“You’re awake..”

Dororo hears a gentle, female voice. Her attention shifts from drowsiness to the woman sitting on a nearby chair. She wears a pink kimono and a long green robe. Dororo uses her elbows to sit up to meet her gaze. 

“Mama?” she asks in a daze.

Nui smiles and rise from her seat. “I am Nui, the Lady of this domain. You are in Daigo now. Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” Knowing that the girl’s mind might be still clouded, Nui explains and gives her a minute of silence to contemplate.

Dororo scratches her eyes using the back of her hand. Daigo. Yes, that’s her destination. She begins to recollect everything that happened before she lost consciousness. She remembers the carriage getting ambushed, the old monk that saved her, walking around the village and getting lost multiple times in search for food, stealing money from the horse’s pocket, almost falling on a river when she escaped, being tied up on the white horse’s back, the young man that caught her and...and…

_“The man before you is young master Daigo Hyakkimaru, the heir of Daigo clan.”_

_A samurai’s voice resonates in her memory. Perhaps she is too hungry and tired from all the running and screaming she’s doing since morning and the shock of knowing that her captor is her husband-to-be, Dororo passes out._

Dororo gasps after being aware of her situation. _What the hell? I stole his money, hit him and even bit his hand! How the hell is he going to marry me now?!_

“Are you alright? Are you in pain?” Nui asks concernedly.

“Ah! No, no, no.” Dororo hastily says, shaking her head. “I’m fine, my lady. It’s just I'm still recovering my memories.”

Nui gazes at her and nods. “Hyakkimaru is talking to my husband at the moment. You must be hungry, here, you should eat.”

  


The woman pulls a small cart of food and Dororo drools. She gulps, controlling herself not to jump on the foods, shove everything into her mouth and eat like a wild boar. As Nui hands her a bowl of soup, Dororo cannot wait any longer until it cools and eat it. The woman watches in silent, worrying the girl might choke on her food on the way she’s eating so fast.

“...If you don’t mind, young lady, I would like to know your name..” Nui interrupts, hoping she can at least slow down from swallowing the food.

“Fowowoh!” Dororo answers with her mouth full. 

“Fo...wowo?” Nui’s eyebrows twitches.

Dororo swallows the entire dumpling in one gulp and slams her chest with her hand to avoid gagging.

“I’m Dororo! Nice to meet you Lady Nui! And hoooo boy, this soup is the best!” 

Nui smiles. She can tell Dororo is a kind girl although her mannerisms lacks femininity. 

* * *

“The Asakura?”

“She said they were attacked by the enemy clan going here. Father, what do you think?”

Hyakkimaru proceeds to his father’s office after taking Dororo to his house. He wants to make sure that their enemies are not spying on them. 

“It’s highly unlikely that they know about the young lady. Unless there’s a traitor among our men which I also don’t think is possible.” Kagemitsu puts a hand under his chin, thinking about what Hyakkimaru just said. He’s pretty positive that the news of his eldest son’s betrothal to a rich girl to give them additional finances hasn’t spread in the village yet. The daimyo plans to announce their betrothal after the lady arrives in the domain and it is impossible that someone else knows it aside from his family and his advisor.

“To give you peace of mind, let me order a thorough inspection among our servants including the samurais. Every single one of them.” Kagemitsu assures.

“Thank you, father.” Hyakkimaru bows to his father. 

The daimyo pins his eyes to his eldest son as if he wants to ask something but lets it go when Hyakkimaru takes his leave.

“What’s up?” Tahomaru is waiting for him to come out from their father’s office.

“There’s a traitor..” Hyakkimaru suspects. “Not from us, but from her side.”

He also told Tahomaru on what happened but of course, saving the part where she stole his money, him touching her chest and her slapping and biting him - absolutely not those parts.

“If the traitor is alive, which I think is the case, then we are in trouble.” Hyakkimaru continues, analyzing the situation.

“An inside job then, huh.” Tahomaru declares, agreeing with his brother. “Does she know?” 

Hyakkimaru shakes his head. 

“But maybe she can tell you more about her men?” Tahomaru suggests as the two of them goes to the horse stable.

Hyakkimaru already has plenty of things to do but now there’s another headache for him to solve. For starters, he cannot believe that the little gremlin is his bride-to-be. Judging his father, he expects the lady to be somewhat like his mother. Hence, he believes that his father will choose a well-bred girl for him. Yet what he gets is someone who will not hesitate to punch him in the throat at any given time with a yell that can wake the dead up.

Hyakkimaru sighs, wondering what did he do in his past life to deserve such a fate.

Tahomaru looks at him questioningly. “By the way, what happened to your face?”

The older one touches his cheek, forgetting that it’s still swollen courtesy of his fiance’s slaps.

“I was bitten by a mosquito..” Hyakkimaru lies, hoping his brother will stop asking questions.

Tahomaru shrugs despite noticing that the red mark is shaped like a hand. He can only guess what happened but doubt that his brother will tell him the details.

“I’ll see you around, aniue.” Tahomaru climbs to his horse to catch up with Mutsu and Hyogo. Few hours ago, they were on their way to an assignment when he saw his older brother carrying an unknown girl on her arms. Curious of the situation, Tahomaru follows his brother. That’s when he discovers that the girl is Hyakkimaru’s fiance. 

“Be careful.” Hyakkimaru reminds him. They are currently in bad terms with the Asakura and even if it’s dangerous for them to go out their land, the brothers have duties to do as the daimyo’s sons. 

Tahomaru pulls the strap of the horse to turn it around. “I’ll meet my sister-in-law-to-be once I return. Just for now, enjoy your time together!” he continues with a teasing tone and leaves.

Hyakkimaru did not move for a good minute before sighing again.

* * *

Lady Nui said that the castle ground has two houses; one is the main house where the daimyo and his immediate family lives. It is the biggest and grandest house in the domain. The other is the heir’s house which is smaller and even though not as palatial as the main house is still regal. The houses are one kilometer away from each other. As the heir’s betrothed, Dororo will live together with Hyakkimaru (where she almost had a heart attack and wails in protest but Nui assures her that they have separate rooms. Dororo calms down a bit knowing that.)

“This house is so big and he lives alone?” Dororo runs around and checks everything, touches the wall, floor, furniture, doors and windows. According to Lady Nui, Hyakkimaru is a busy man and only stays around his house at night but most of the time, he spends his days outside, mission after mission, training after training. Dororo concludes that she’ll be spending the night alone given that Hyakkimaru has some business to attend to. Which is good news on her part. After the incident, Dororo definitely needs a time alone. 

“Hyakkimaru, so that’s his name.” Dororo hops playfully while strolling around until she saw an enchanting garden with numerous flowers. Red,white,purple,pink, and yellow flowers fills the yard. Dororo’s eyes glimmers in amazement. Her mouth ajar at the beauty that surrounds her.

“Wow!” She approaches a red flower and smells it. “It smells so good!” Dororo feels like she’s dreaming. The place is ethereal and unbelievable pretty.

“Uh, you must be Lady Dororo.” 

Dororo flinches and sees a gardener holding a pail of water. He removes his kasa and bows.

“Good afternoon, young lady. I am one of the local gardeners in the castle.” the man politely introduce himself.

“I’m Dororo!” She chirps. “The flowers are all so beautiful! I’ve never seen anything like these before.” Dororo states, grinning while looking at the flowers.

“Young master Hyakkimaru is a fan of flowers. That’s why we all work hard to maintain this garden. This is also his favorite spot around the castle.” he says proudly.

Meanwhile, Dororo gives him a puzzled look. _Really? That guy with cold eyes and unwelcoming aura is a fan of flowers?_

“Hyakkimaru...likes it?” Dororo murmurs, not really questioning the man but rather the fact that Hyakkimaru likes flowers - of all things - not even swords? _Flowers?_

“It was nice meeting you, young lady. We will meet on a daily basis from now on. Soon, you will meet the other servants of the castle. I hope that you have a good time here and please, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask anyone here.” The gardener bows again.

“Thank you. Don’t worry I’m sure I’ll enjoy my time here. And it was nice meeting you too.”

On her first night in Daigo, Dororo finds it easy to sleep. Maybe it’s because she is too damn tired after surveying the house from afternoon till midnight. But still there are parts of the house that she hasn’t discovered yet. Dororo cannot imagine how can the Lady say that this house is smaller compared to the main house. To her, Hyakkimaru’s house is still heckin big. It is a pain to clean too! Thankfully, there are a good number of servants in the house, whom Dororo befriends the moment they meet. The servants however maintains to their place when talking and treating Dororo which saddens her at times. Dororo being the heir’s lady makes a gap between her and the commoners, a thing she’s not used to.

On her second day, Lady Nui arrives to pick her up and brings her to the main house to meet the daimyo. Just as she expected, the house is enormous with splendid rooms and extravagant furniture.

_“Are they sure they need our money?”_ Dororo mumbles quietly while walking with the Lady going to the Lord’s office. 

She finds the Daigo Kagemitsu intimidating. Although he’s all smiles and treats her well, there is something about the man that spells danger. She now knows where Hyakkimaru got his menacing undertone. For a moment, she cannot help but wonder how Lady Nui, a charming,elegant woman ended up marrying a scary man that can pass as a malnourished gorilla without his venerable samurai kimono.

Dororo also finds his eyebrows funny. 

On her third, fourth and fifth day, Dororo only stays in the castle. Even though the house is huge and pleasing to her eyes, she’s starting to get bored with it and miss going outside to see other people, normal people - just like her.

And so, Dororo makes a plan to escape.

Living for almost a week inside the Daigo castle ground, she has been familiar of the twists and turns of the area. After a sumptuous breakfast, Dororo sneaks and hides in the bushes to avoid the servants and patrolling guards, highly doubting they will let her go outside once they catch her. Like the thief that she is, Dororo crawls and rolls to evade their attention. _I’m so great!_ She tells herself and rubs her nose, staring up at the sky. It’s a sunny day, perfect weather to roam around the village. 

Dororo look at the tallest tree. She climbs on it until she’s on a strong branch. Inside her pocket is a rope and a rock big enough to be used as weights. The castle have towering walls, her last obstacle aside from the wandering eyes of the servants. Dororo spins the rope with the rock tied on its end and throws it to the end of the wall. She enthusiastically raise her hands when the rock successfully stuck at the ends of the brick.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Dororo almost jump, hearing a familiar stoic voice. She looks below and find Hyakkimaru standing, staring at her.

“Dororo.”

“Hyakkimaru!”

Hyakkimaru is wearing a casual plain, dark kimono with his hair down, which Dororo finds annoyingly appealing. But she aggressively shoves the idea before another unlikely description of him pops in her mind.

“You’re..when did you return?” Dororo asks nervously. For the second time, he caught her in the act.

“Last night.” Hyakkimaru replies monotonously. 

The house is too big for her to notice that he has returned last night. Hyakkimaru went directly to his room after his arrival. He did not ask about Dororo but the servants informed him about the young lady where Hyakkimaru paid no heed at all. He was exhausted from the journey and discussions with different people concerning the province and the sole thing he wishes for this day is to spend time in the garden alone and read some books. Until his peripheral vision catches something or someone creeping from the ground.

Dororo may escape from everyone except Hyakkimaru’s senses. 

“Get down.” Hyakkimaru says or more like orders.

But Dororo ignores him and puts her attention to the rope.

Hyakkimaru steps forward in an attempt to drag her back in the house. But he came a bit late and she already fulfils her plan.

Dororo pulls down her lower eyelid and sticks her tongue out before jumping and gliding to cross from the tree to the wall.

“Bleh!”

With this, the young man’s urge to massage his temples get stronger. _And here I thought I can have a peaceful day off._ So much for Hyakkimaru’s luck.

Dororo runs away soon after landing on the outside ground. But soon discovered that Hyakkimaru is pursuing her. 

“What the heck?! Why do you keep on following me? I didn’t steal anything from you this time!” Dororo rants.

Hyakkimaru is few meters away behind her. “You’re my responsibility now and you’re not allowed to leave the house without my permission.” he answers with a poker face, chasing her.

“EH?!” She snarls. “Who do you think you are?!”

“Your future husband.” He answers as if saying that is the most normal thing to speak of, especially when the villagers are eyeing them.

“Is that the young master Hyakkimaru?”

“It’s him, but who is he chasing after?”

Random villagers whispers to each other.

Dororo makes a face of disgust hearing the words ‘future husband’ and no, she doesn’t plan to be tied down with this man dictating what she should do.

She makes a turn to a jam-packed part of the village - the plaza, where people are everywhere and undoubtedly, Hyakkimaru will have a hard time finding her. She chuckles maniacally, thinking the young man lost her.

“Now,now, where should I go--” Suddenly, a wagon comes rushing down the streets and it almost hit her. 

But then she feels a tug on her wrist, pulling her to turn around. Dororo faces Hyakkimaru as he holds her waist pressing her into his body. She’s unaware of her reddened face when he meets her gaze.

“Don’t touch me!” Dororo demands, forcing Hyakkimaru to free her.

There are merchants, travellers and villagers that are passing by around them. Thankfully, they are busy minding their own business and the noise coming from the nearby marketplace blocks their bickering.

“Let’s go home.” Hyakkimaru grabs her arm again.

“Wait! I don’t want tooooo!” But Dororo refuses, pulling her arm away Hyakkimaru. Knowing she’ll have difficulty to escape from him, she pouts. “I want to see the village! I’m bored inside the castle.” she complains. Hyakkimaru turn his head to look at her.

“You can do it on another day. I’ll assign a guide for you.” He says.

“But when? I want now!”

Hyakkimaru sighs, unsure if he can prolong his patience. He drags her away from the crowd but Dororo uses her weight to stop him.

“Besides, don’t you have anything to do? Aren’t you a busy person?” Dororo attempts to remove his hand from hers. Together they look like they’re playing tug of war.

“It’s my off. And will you...stop that..” Hyakkimaru grasps both of her hands and face her.

“I am serious. Let’s go home before I lose my patience.” he presses, eyebrows twitching in irritation. Dororo can feel that his blood pressure is rising and she has an expression somewhere in between scared but still thinking of another excuse. 

“Aha!” The girl chirps. “Then you can go with me, right? I heard there’s a temple with a magical fountain here? Take me there!” Dororo bounces up and down while pulling Hyakkimaru’s hands. The young man is confused. A few minutes ago, he's the one pulling her and now the tables are turned. 

“Dororo, wait,”

“Come on Hyakkimaru!” her laughter fills the air. She pauses when she sees a different color of cloud-like object on one of the food stalls. “What is that?” she points. Hyakkimaru follows the direction of her finger.

“That’s cotton candy.” 

“Is that a food? I can eat it?” Dororo runs going to the food stall as Hyakkimaru shakes his head. For once, he wants to spend his day off alone but ends up babysitting a girl.

“It’s nothing special, it’s just sweet.” Hyakkimaru comments.

Dororo watches the children and young women buying from the stall. There are blue,pink and violet cotton candies. She stares at it as if it’s the most amazing thing ever.

Soon, Hyakkimaru finds himself paying for a pink cotton candy. The vendor recognized him and declines to take his payment but Hyakkimaru insisted. 

“Here.” 

Dororo blinks and gapes gleefully. “Wow..it’s..” she takes it from Hyakkimaru’s hand and takes a bite to taste it. “I like it.”

Hyakkimaru observes her face, her smile and the way she appreciates the simple things in life. Dororo grins and tells him to taste the cotton candy too but he refuses, saying it’s hers.

As the two walks around, Hyakkimaru realizes that it’s been a long time since he last spends time outside the castle without mission or any business involved. A day which he is not worried about anything, wearing simple clothes and not the heavy samurai armor. Without carrying the samurai sword which takes lives and draws blood on his hands. Without him barking orders on his men and focusing entirely for the good of his people. It has been awhile. 

The air coming from the food stalls, the chattering of people, a horizon without tall barricades and the children’s laughter..

Freedom.

Hyakkimaru glances at the azure sky where birds are flying freely and contented. They don’t know what tomorrow will bring yet they’re living their lives to the fullest.

_It’s beautiful_.

He then shifts his attention to Dororo who is happily eating beside him.

She’s beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jukai will make an appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mother,”

Tahomaru enters his parents’ room and sees his mother packing things for their travel. Lord Kagemitsu is invited to attend a political gathering at the capital and as standard procedure, the village will be taken care of his two sons. 

Nui is sitting on her bed and turns her attention to her youngest son.

“Tahomaru my dear, what is it? You look troubled.” Her gentle voice tends to calm the young man and upon hearing it, Tahomaru’s worried face relaxes.

“Will it be alright if you leave with father? We’re not safe outside…” Tahomaru grumbles and Nui pauses on folding her clothes. 

“And yet my sons are doing their best and leave outside the village for our good.” Nui counters jovially with a smile on her face. Tahomaru sits on her bed beside her luggage.

“But aniue and I can take care of ourselves. It’s not that I don’t trust our samurais but..” Tahomaru frets but he was cut off when his mother places her hands on his.

“Tahomaru, I am the daimyo’s wife. It is my duty to stay beside him all the time.” Nui replies. She knows that her youngest son is just worried about her. Their clan’s dispute against the treacherous Asakura makes it hard for them to roam freely outside the domain without worrying about their safety. 

“But..” 

“My son,”

“Can’t you take me with you?” Tahomaru insists and Nui chuckles finding it adorable how her youngest is brooding too much. She places a hand on Tahomaru’s cheek and pinches it which makes him pout. 

“Who else is going to help your brother run the domain if you come with us? I promise you, we’ll be fine.” Nui assures and caresses his hair. “Now, promise me that you will look after him. Your brother may look strong on the outside but he still needs guidance. He always overwork and forget about himself.” 

If there is something Nui knows a lot about his sons, it’s their difference when it comes to balancing things. Ever since they were little, Tahomaru is the softer one while Hyakkimaru is the one who took his father’s domineering attitude. Because of this, Hyakkimaru’s expectation in everything is always higher than normal which makes him push himself off to his limits. While Tahomaru’s combat skill isn’t higher than his brother, he is more of a people's person than Hyakkimaru. Both of them however possesses intelligence to run the domain. 

Tahomaru nods. “I will.” But his face changes into dejected one. “Safe travels, mother.”

Nui beams and hugs her child lovingly. 

* * *

Dororo watches from a distance as Hyakkimaru goes in and out of the house. She’s been observing him like that for a couple of days already, always with either a platoon of samurai giving orders here and there or holding a handful of paperwork to do. They didn’t share a word that much. In most occasions, Hyakkimaru will simply look at her and other times, when she’s not quite sure if he sees her, he will simply walk past after muttering a ‘don’t try to sneak outside when I’m away.’ on which Dororo will roll her eyes, mumbling words within his earshot but will he, as always, not pay attention to it. She is both thankful and displeased that Hyakkimaru requires her to have a personal development class. Thankful because in this way, she won’t be too bored given that it’s been painfully boring everyday, and displeased because she has to focus on studying and studying only. It is also a bit of a challenge to her since her tutor is a strict middle aged man who doesn’t know the word 'smile'. He has an aura of someone who will cut anyone’s fingers whenever they have a wrong answer on their questionnaires. And Dororo has no option but to be on her best behavior (she thought he will gouge her eyes out when he caught her picking her nose one time, or that when she raised her foot on a table or that when she cursed when a bird pooped on her paper, or that when she sneezed at his face) 

Studying about history, writing, reading (Hyakkimaru discovers that Dororo cannot read that well when she tried to read one of his books) and proper etiquette is one of the things she’s worrying of. The other thing is Hyakkimaru himself.

_“Does he even rest? Sleep and eat on time?”_

Dororo spins on her bed, wearing a white satin gown. She stares at the ceiling. It is already eleven o’clock in the evening but her musing keeps her awake. 

The deafening silence throughout the house is disturbed when she hears an incoming horses and voices of men from her window. Dororo immediately jumps off to peek outside. She sees Hyakkimaru together with other men.

“Whitey Horsey too.” And of course, Midoro. A guard takes the horse after Hyakkimaru climbs down to bring it to the stables.

She watches while Hyakkimaru talks with a young man that resembles someone. Dororo makes a face and in a light bulb moment, remembers something; “It must be his brother.” she assumes upon seeing Tahomaru. Lady Nui has informed her about Hyakkimaru’s one and only brother. They haven’t formally met yet but Dororo hears stories about him from the servants and guards. And also Tahomaru’s eyebrows generally confirms that he is the daimyo’s son. 

From above, she cannot hear what the brothers are talking about and she doesn’t intend to hear it anyway but it seems like the younger Daigo is reprimanding the older one. Dororo is confused but maybe, just maybe, her impression is wrong. Not until she hears Tahomaru growls and then after that patted his brother’s shoulder. Hyakkimaru’s eyebrows meets. He then turn around and goes inside the house. Dororo’s confusion escalates. Tahomaru shakes his head and leaves together with the others.

_“Were they fighting?”_ She thinks. Dororo decides to go down and meet Hyakkimaru. 

She slides the fusuma and tiptoes outside her room going to the living room.

Dororo pokes her head behind a wall and sees Hyakkimaru sitting on a zabuton quietly. She observes him for a good minute before he calls her name.

“Dororo,” He says with closed eyes. “Why are you still awake?”

She’s been getting used on being caught by him and is now unsurprised. Dororo sidesteps and shows herself with hands on her back.

“Ehehe, I needed to pee so…” She lies and glimpse at his face, realizing he is paler than normal. “Hyakkimaru?”

“What is it?” 

“Are you okay?”

Hyakkimaru does not answer and rises from his seat. “What makes you ask that?” he dodges the question.  


“Nothing.” She pouts and turn her heels. “Alright, I’ll go back to my room now.” She continues as he looks like he’s not in the mood to talk. 

But her steps stops after hearing a loud thud. Dororo instantly look back and sees Hyakkimaru has collapsed on the floor.

“Hyakkimaru!” she runs going to him. Instincts kicking in, Dororo placed a hand on his forehead.

“You’re having a fever!” She panics. Hyakkimaru’s breathing is shallow and quick. Dororo takes his arm and put it over her shoulder to carry him. 

_“Uhg, so heavy!”_ She does her best to support his body and bring him to his room. It takes a couple of minutes before they arrive on the second floor because Dororo stumbles multiple times, finding it hard to transfer the weak and dizzy Hyakkimaru. 

“Do...roro.” He says weakly.

“Don’t worry, we’re here.” She opens the fusuma of his room and steps inside looking for his bed. The room is dim but thanks to the moonlight that illuminates from the window. It is the only light that can be used to find something since she’s not familiar with his room.

Dororo heaves a sigh as they approached the bed. She carefully removes his arm around her but Hyakkimaru plops down together with her.

“Woah!” 

Hyakkimaru is on top of her. His face buried on her neck and from this, Dororo can feel his warmth. 

“Hyakkimaru..” she calls him but he’s completely unconscious and does not budge an inch. Dororo grunts,pushing him up and rolling him to her side. She pants wearily and adjusts Hyakkimaru’s legs vertically and covers his body with blankets. 

Dororo runs back to her room to get a cloth and proceeds to the kitchen to get cold water then brings it back to Hyakkimaru’s room. She drops the cloth to the cold water, squeeze it and put it over his forehead. 

_“What should I do?”_ she contemplates. It is late and the servants are not around the house. She will need to ask for help but it is too dark outside to wander and as the castle ground is enormous, she’s having doubts if she can find someone. 

“Im...cold.”

She hears Hyakkimaru mumbles again. Dororo sits on his side with a worried face.

“Hyakkimaru, hang on. I’m here.” She says and decides to take care of him for the rest of the night. She will ask for help tomorrow the soonest but for now, she will not leave his side.

Dororo returns to her room, takes her blanket and wraps it around Hyakkimaru until he’s comfortable enough not to feel any cold. She also changes the cloth on his forehead diligently. She looks for medicine all over the house but cannot find any. There are some herbs she found on a cabinet in the kitchen but Dororo has no idea what are those for.

Hyakkimaru is sleeping soundly and she finds herself staring at his face.

_“He’s so handsome..”_ Dororo admits. His long eyelashes, thin lips, and over all attractive face. He also doesn’t look scary as when he’s awake. How she wishes she can see those dark brown orbs that lights like fire when casted by sunlight without him judging her why is she looking at him.

Dororo’s head dips and she pinches her cheek, fighting back the drowsiness that might take over.

_“No! I need to take care of him! No one else but me can do it right now.”_ She slaps her face to keep herself awake when she hears him murmurs.

“Cold.”

“What?” Dororo jerks. “But there’s literally three blankets on top of you now!” she counters.

She is sure that he has his eyes closed and yet Hyakkimaru’s hand finds hers and holds it. 

“You....warm.” he murmurs again. 

Dororo sighs a little exhausted and moves closer to him. _Fine, if my hand will give you the warmth you need then so be it_. She places a hand on his cheek with Hyakkimaru still holding it. It calms him down for some reason and Dororo can feel that he’s feeling fine now until Hyakkimaru pulls her down. 

“Hyakki--”

“I’m cold.” Hyakkimaru repeats again like a child. 

Dororo can feel that his temperature drops from before on which she’s greatly relieved. Her upper body lays over his. 

_It’s okay, I don’t get sick easily…_

Soon, fatigue takes over and Dororo falls asleep.

* * *

Come morning, Dororo jolts awake and checks Hyakkimaru’s temperature. Finding that he’s still having a fever, she promptly goes outside to look for help. Luckily, a servant who brings their breakfast everyday is always early. Dororo tells her what happened and the woman quickly informs a guard to fetch the local doctor of the village. 

“Hyakkimaru,” she shakes him, waking him up. 

Hyakimaru opens his eyes and looks at her.

“The servant brought us food. You need to eat first before the doctor gives you medicine.” Dororo places the breakfast on a small round table and then helps Hyakkimaru to lift his upper body to sit. He watches her intently as Dororo paces from arranging his food, blowing it to cool so that he can eat it easily. 

“Say ahhh.” Dororo unhurriedly feeds him and Hyakkimaru steadily obeys. She wipes his mouth with a cloth after finishing the food.

“I’ll take these down in the kitchen. You should rest more.” She grins, takes the utensils with her and goes outside Hyakkimaru’s room. 

After Dororo leaves the utensils in the kitchen for the servant to clean it later, she leans on a wall and exhales a breath she doesn’t know she is holding for a while.

_“I slept with him…”_ Dororo’s face reddened on an instant and out of shame, covers her face with both of her hands. “Oh my gosh! We’re not even married yet!” Dororo bit her sleeve to prevent herself from screaming. She spent a couple of minutes before returning to his room. Perhaps she thinks he might suspect that she catches his sickness on the way she might act around him awkwardly or that he did something that offends her (Let’s get real, the man is sick and he didn’t know that he laid on top of her or that he pulled her down for an embrace that kept him warm all night.)

When she arrives, she hears another man speaking. Dororo halts midway and listens.

“Stop forcing yourself. I’ll have you rest for three days before you can leave your house.” A man says and although he’s scolding Hyakkimaru, there is genuine concern from his voice. 

Dororo is quick to realize that it is the local doctor.

“You can leave your duties to your younger brother but for now, you need to relax. You overworked yourself again.” The doctor continues.

Hyakkimaru does not reply indicating that the doctor might be one of the few people he listens to. Dororo consciously enters and the doctor looks at her.

“Good morning, young lady.” He greets warmly. Dororo can feel that the man is good-natured, his aura says it all.

“Good morning, doctor.” she greets back shyly.

“This is Dororo, my bride-to-be. Dororo, this is Jukai-sensei, our local doctor.” Hyakkimaru introduces the two on each other. 

Jukai bows at her and Dororo does the same. 

After giving Hyakkimaru his medicine, the doctor tells Dororo about the herbs he will be taking for three days. Dororo listens eagerly. Hyakkimaru on the other hand is sleeping again. 

“He will be alright now, don’t worry.” Jukai guarantees as she escorts him outside the house. Even though he still wants to make sure that Hyakkimaru will take his medicine on time and is more than willing to take care of him personally, Jukai have many patients waiting for him back on his clinic. 

“Thank you, sensei.” Dororo bows. She wants to ask him something but the doctor needs to leave.

“If his fever didn’t subside in two days, just call me again.” Jukai says kindly.

Dororo can feel that the man is someone close to Hyakkimaru. She wonders what kind of relationship does the two have. From what she’s sensing, it seems that Hyakkimaru listens to him without arguing and the way the doctor is concerned for his well-being (minus the fact that he’s the heir of the land and it is Jukai’s job to heal him) she can tell that there is something deeper. 

A cold breeze coming from the spring season blows. The trees and plants rustles and there is silence before the doctor breaks it.

“Hyakkimaru,” he begins. “Is stubborn and strong willed.”

Dororo blinks, finding it surprising that she doesn’t need to ask for more because he’s answering her unspoken question. 

“Ever since he was little, he loves smelling flowers. I was picking some herbs back then, on a hill in the borders of the village when the daimyo and his family went for a picnic. Hyakkimaru would always sneak away from his family and the guards will lose their minds looking for him.” Jukai tells her.

Dororo giggles. _And look who’s more expert on sneaking, that jerk!_

“I happened to be the only one to find him. He spent a good time in my clinic, asking which herbs can be eaten and which are not. A typical curious child. Although he doesn’t talk that much and only speak when he has something to say. Young master Tahomaru would always insist for him to go home and play with him, and when Hyakkimaru refuses, the two of them would play around my place instead.”

Dororo’s eyes gleams in interest and willingness to listen for more. She also finds it notable that Jukai-sensei doesn’t use an honorific when addressing Hyakkimaru when everyone else except his family and her does. 

_They’re like father and son_...she says on the back of her mind.

Jukai smiles at her and bows again. “I have to go now, young lady. It was nice meeting you.” 

Dororo grins and nods cheerfully. “It was nice meeting you too, sensei. And thank you for coming! I’ll take care of him I promise!” she reassures raising a fist which Jukai finds amusing.

_“An optimistic, carefree and beautiful young girl who will never leave his side.”_ he whispers to himself. Jukai takes his leave and Dororo watches him.

Along his way, the doctor glances back to the direction of Hyakkimaru’s room’s windows and chuckles.

_“You’re lucky, Hyakkimaru.”_

* * *

When Dororo is back inside, she stretches her back and arms still feeling Hyakkimaru’s weight on her shoulders. She yawns, thinking on what to do next. Now that Hyakkimaru is asleep, she can get some sleep too to compensate from last night. But sooner or later, her tutor will arrive. And so Dororo reluctantly brings her books and notes to the living room to study. She will be the Daigo clan’s Lady in the future whether she likes studying or not and it is the right thing to do unless she wants to humiliates herself, her father, her whole clan and Hyakkimaru. 

Dororo is starting to submerge in her reading when the pin drop silence all over the house shatters.

“ANIUE!” 

She hears someone has barges inside the house. Turning her complete attention at the screaming visitor, Dororo finds the carbon copy of Hyakkimaru’s father - Tahomaru.

“Aniue! Ani-” Tahomaru calls out loud but Mutsu stops him. 

“Young master, please calm down.” Mutsu pleads and Hyogo from behind them sees Dororo approaching.

“Uh, is she..” Hyogo stutters. The three of them turns their heads at the incoming lady.

Tahomaru gazes at Dororo who is half confused and half shocked at his sudden arrival. His facial expression changes rapidly from panic-stricken to embarrassed. 

“My apologies, you must be young lady Dororo. I am Tahomaru, Hyakkimaru’s younger brother. I heard he has fallen ill and I immediately run here. I was from a mission and I would like to apologize for not visiting him the soonest!” 

Dororo staggers. “It’s..it’s fine! He’s sleeping in his room. The doctor gave him medicines and he said Hyakkimaru will recover in three days.” she explains.

Tahomaru sighs in relief. “Thank goodness! I thought something bad happened to him.”

Mutsu and Hyogo sighs as well and from that, Tahomaru remembers he is forgetting something.

“Where are my manners? These are my right and left hands, Mutsu and Hyogo.” he introduces his friends. Dororo looks at them and introduces herself too.

After Tahomaru, Mutsu and Hyogo visits Hyakkimaru, the youngest Daigo thanked Dororo from the bottom of his heart for taking good care of his brother.

“The other day I was telling him to take a break. He wasn’t sleeping for two nights straight and I find it out from his samurai. I got angry at him because he always ignores my advice.” Tahomaru says with a downcast eyes. Dororo can easily pinpoint the brothers’ difference. _This one is more human than his older brother._ She makes a mental note. 

“I promised our mother to look after him, but I failed..” he continues regretfully.

“Tahomaru, it’s not your fault! It’s because he’s a hard-headed dimwit!” Dororo remarks with her pointing finger going upward, convincing Tahomaru that he’s not at fault.

At that exact moment, Hyogo is munching dango and chokes on his food upon hearing the insult that just came from none other than their young master’s betrothed. Mutsu squeaks as well (which rarely happens) and coughs to hide her laughter. No one in the entire domain dares to throw insults at Hyakkimaru and it is the first time they witnessed someone do it. 

Tahomaru looks at her as if she just grew another head. “A what?” he asks with unbelieving expression.

“A hard-headed dimwit.” Dororo repeats nonchalantly. Fearlessly. Boldly.

The other three shares a glance, pauses and altogether bursts into laughter.

Dororo laughs with them though not understanding why they are laughing. All she knows is that she’s looking forward to meeting other people in Hyakkimaru’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: What do you think will happen if the past meets the present? *smirks*
> 
> You guessed it right!
> 
> Mio and Dororo


	6. Chapter 6

The birds are singing and the weather is clear. All she can hear aside from a man’s voice is the rustling of leaves from the trees whenever the wind blows. Dororo watches a butterfly and a bee drifting from flower to flower. From her spot, she can see the beauty of the garden. The sun shines brightly and the air is cool. Her palm is under her chin, listening to Tanaka-sensei as the tutor recites a haiku.

“Young lady,” the man pauses from his reading. “Are you listening?”

Dororo twitches and smiles nervously. “O-of course!” she lies and avoids his gaze. Tanaka scrutinizes her before speaking again. He waltzes on her side, his long, red and gold kimono grazing at the wooden table. _Dammit._ She thinks. Dororo can foresee and incoming scolding coming from the man.

“Then what was the title of the book I was reading?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Dororo glances up with a pout. She stammers, looking for an answer.

“Uh, eh, ‘One Hundred Trees!’” she replies proudly but is soon hit by the truth that her answer is wrong when Tanaka’s eyebrows become one line.

“It’s _‘_ Ten Thousand Leaves’ _young lady._ ” he presses the honorific at the end and Dororo wants to sink in her seat. Tanaka-sensei is a strict tutor. Hyakkimaru says he is one of the best teachers across the region. His intellect and no-nonsense stance are what make him known among the nobility. 

“I’m sorry…” Dororo apologizes. “I lost concentration.” 

The man sighs audibly and shuts the book on his hands. “Young lady, you are about to marry the next head of the Daigo clan. I highly suggest you take your classes seriously. As a future Lady of this land, you should set an example.” Tanaka says sternly, adjusting his spectacle.

Dororo takes his words to heart. Staying in Daigo for almost two months now, Dororo is starting to feel the responsibilities and weight of having Hyakkimaru as her husband-to-be. But despite this, she is willing to learn more although some days, she’s plotting to sneak outside and skip her classes but then her mind will flash a staring Hyakkimaru with an emotionless face which makes it hard to surmise if he is mad, doesn’t care or whatsoever. And Dororo will reluctantly go back inside and study. 

The tutor looks straight at her eyes. “Your next assignment will be to write an original poem about the four seasons. You can choose from spring, summer, autumn, and winter.”

  


“What?” Dororo’s face turns pale and her mouth in a shape of ‘O’ 

Tanaka picks another book and starts to recite another poem, not paying attention to her shock. Dororo wants to pull her hair and swears to listen attentively.

“Young lady Dororo,” 

Dororo and the tutor look up to see Mutsu approaching.

“Your presence is requested by young master Hyakkimaru in the training grounds,” Mutsu announces with a short smile. She greets Tanaka-sensei as well and the tutor recognizes her as one of his students back when he was tutoring Tahomaru.

Dororo’s face lights up and proceeds to organize her study materials. Before leaving, she thanked the tutor for his time and bounces from the corridors to the garden and then the castle ground.

“You’re a lifesaver, Mutsu!” She laughs while holding Mutsu’s hand. The two girls chatter as they run together. 

“Save your thanks to young master Tahomaru, the truth is he’s the one who requested your presence.” The older of the two reveals. 

Dororo is bewildered and before she asks again, Mutsu continues.

“We’re having a combat training today. This is an opportunity for you to watch young master Hyakkimaru.” she stifles a laugh.

But Dororo stops running begrudgingly. “Hyakkimaru...will it be okay for him if I watch?” she worries.

Mutsu smiles again. “It’s alright. It’s young master’s Tahomaru’s orders anyway.” and winks.

Dororo’s mouth curves into a cunning smile. Well, who cares if he wants it or not? I’m going to watch him!

They continue on their way to the training grounds. It is located behind a hill beside a lake. Mutsu and Dororo pants heavily from all the running and laughing they did along the way. Their friendship started at their first meeting. Dororo looks up to Mutsu because of her skills to fight. She rarely sees a female warrior and respects Mutsu greatly because of it. When she was younger, Dororo used to dream about being a female warrior one day, but her father prevents it, saying she will only put her life at stake. It is not a wise decision if Dororo is to be asked, though. And because of this, she often needs to ask for a warrior's strength to survive. 

A couple of samurais and guards are gathered inside a huge obstacle. There are horses racked on the obstacles and hunting dogs roaming around. It is the first time she visits the training ground because Hyakkimaru doesn’t want her to go farther than the main house. 

To her surprise and for the first time, Dororo sees Hyakkimaru wielding two katanas. He moves to the center of the obstacle together with Tahomaru who is wielding an uchigatana.

Dororo scurries near to the obstacles and Mutsu follows her.

“Oi! Hyakkimaru! Tahomaru!” She calls, waving at the brothers. 

Hyakkimaru’s countenance changed from blank to confused. “Dororo?” He hears Tahomaru sniggers and that’s when he knows what is happening. 

“Look, there’s someone who will cheer for you today.” Tahomaru teases.

During the brothers' match on combat training, Mutsu and Hyogo always cheer for Tahomaru whereas the other samurais will keep their mouths shut on siding with anyone between their young masters. Lord Kagemitsu and Lady Nui are also neutral whenever they watch their sons sparring match as well. So to speak, no one really cheers for Hyakkimaru, not that he minds. 

“Hyakkimaru! Do your best!” Dororo cheers.

The people around them look at Dororo then to Hyakkimaru, who is starting to feel embarrassed by being cheered on. The samurais and guards are mumbling amusingly, Mutsu watches beside the young lady as Hyogo stands behind them. 

“See?” Tahomaru says playfully, looking at his older brother who is suddenly conscious of the audience.

The anticipation of the brotherly match gets stronger when they draw their swords. 

“Take this seriously,” Hyakkimaru warns. 

“As always, aniue.” Tahomaru complies. 

On the guard’s signal, the brothers charges. Piercing sound of metal slashing against the other creeps in everyone’s ears and Dororo holds her breath. She feels like she will fail to see the outcome if she blinks. As someone who grew up in a bandit clan, Dororo is familiar with sword fights. But watching Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru fight brings a new experience to her.

Hyakkimaru repels Tahomaru’s attacks fluidly whereas Tahomaru struggles and dodges the older ones attack in a hair’s breadth. In this, people can distinctly envision the outcome of the match.

Tahomaru bashes his sword into his brother’s after a battle cry but Hyakkimaru evades the next attack, jumping vertically above him and landing behind, pointing at Tahomaru’s nape. 

Dororo grips Mutsu's hand. Her eyes never leaving Hyakkimaru. 

“Again.” Hyakkimaru commands and Tahomaru turns around to face him. 

In the second round, the battle becomes rigid. Hyakkimaru starts to be more aggressive, striking violently towards his younger brother. His attacks are point blank, swinging his swords with ease like it’s a part of him. His movements are versatile may it be blocking or assaulting. But one thing stands the most when he fights;

“His eyes..” Dororo whispers. 

His piercing fiery brown orbs lacks emotions. Like an endless bottom of a dark, empty and freezing well. 

“Young lady,” Mutsu says, eyes glued on the fighting brothers. “Do you know what they call young master Hyakkimaru in the battlefield?” she asks to confirm but Dororo shakes her head. 

“Demon of Daigo.” 

He spins and pounces Tahomaru’s sword, sending it flying outside the obstacles and Tahomaru falls, losing his balance. Hyakkimaru points his sword at his kneeling brother, his hair dances in the wind.

Mutsu and Hyogo observe the awestruck Dororo beside them who is at the moment, gaping while staring at their young masters.

“Hyakkimaru…”

The samurai and guards’ murmurs grew louder. Primarily, they are familiar with this kind of scenario as if they already know who is going to win in the match. 

“Heh, but I lasted a minute or so this time, right?” Tahomaru smirks and Hyakkimaru extends a hand to help him stand. 

“You keep on lowering your guard.” the older one chastises. 

“You won’t kill me!” Tahomaru counters and his brother sighs.

“But if I am the enemy and you do it, you’d be dead by now.” Hyakkimaru puts back his sword on its scabbards while a samurai assists him.

“It’s alright! I have a brother who will save me.” the younger one flashes a grin. 

Hyakkimaru looks at him disappointingly but Tahomaru does not mind and proceeds on tickling his aniue. As always, Hyakkimaru does not react. It is as though the man is a stone. After a while, they notice Mutsu, Hyogo with Dororo nearing.

Tahomaru brags about himself lasting a match against Hyakkimaru than before. He then jokes at his brother about Mutsu and Hyogo joining their match next time where Hyogo comments that it will not give them an upper hand. Tahomaru goes to Dororo and asks if she liked what she saw. Dororo looks at Hyakkimaru shyly who is currently waiting for her response with an unreadable face but deep inside, he’s anxious about what she’s going to say.

“You did well, Hyakkimaru.” Dororo comments with a blush creeping to her cheeks. She immediately cut their eye contact and look somewhere else. There is an awkward moment before Tahomaru breaks it by suggesting they should go back.

Hyakkimaru is walking beside his brother while Hyogo,Mutsu, and Dororo walk side by side behind them. 

“Is there anything wrong, young lady?” Mutsu asks concernedly upon noticing that the lady is quieter than normal. Dororo is watching Hyakkimaru’s back and is thinking about what the woman said earlier.

“About what you said…” she states. “A demon?” 

“Yes.” Mutsu confirms. “What you saw earlier is nothing compared to when he’s on a battlefield. Young master Hyakkimaru shows no mercy when it comes to his enemies.”

“He’s the best among us,” Hyogo adds. “And probably all over the land as well.”

“Young master Tahomaru comes to second.” Mutsu continues. “But you see, there’s still a huge gap between their combat skills.”

Dororo pays attention to what the siblings are saying about the brothers. After witnessing their short match, she can confirm that even though it seems closer, Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru’s abilities have a big difference. Not just because one is more serious than the other. Even if Tahomaru isn’t as serious as Hyakkimaru, their moves, speed, and agility are in contrast, with one of them always having the upper hand.

By the time they reach the heir’s house, Tahomaru and his friends go to the main castle’s dojo to train more while Hyakkimaru and Dororo go back to their house. Dororo tells him that she’ll have to study about her homework. Hyakkimaru only nods and proceed to his room. They didn’t share a word after that.

When Dororo is finally alone in her room, she rummages her belongings and begins placing it on a round table beside her bed. She remembers that she has to write an original haiku and scratches her head at the stress of thinking of particular words. She stares outside - it is currently spring, and she can write about flowers. But Dororo isn’t an expert when it comes to that. _Maybe I can ask Hyakkimaru_. She thought. Yet strangely, the image of him wielding dual swords flashed in her mind, wearing a full samurai armor with a drop of blood on his face as he cut his enemies..

_“He looks so cool.”_

Dororo blurts out loud and slaps her mouth with both hands. She frantically checks to make sure that Hyakkimaru is not around. She almost forgets she’s inside her room. And that he had never invaded her privacy nor he steps inside (minus the first time they met where he carried her.) Dororo realizes she’s having embarrassing thoughts about her husband-to-be and feels her cheeks getting hotter. _What the heck! He’s a cold, stubborn, dummy!_ Dororo reminds herself.

She did her best to focus on haiku writing after several minutes of mental battling herself - to no avail. Because after almost an hour, her paper is still blank.

“Argh! I can’t do this!” Dororo shuffles her hair and makes a resolve. She huffs and stands. _I need his help_. She decides to ask Hyakkimaru for help before making herself bald from overthinking. 

Upon reaching the door of his room, Dororo finds herself stiff. _What if he’s sleeping? Or reading a book?_ She thinks. Hyakkimaru does not always stay in his house and rarely have a peaceful day off. She understands that during this time and given by his introverted nature, the least she can do is give him space to rest all by himself. But Dororo cannot help it, she needs his help otherwise she’ll face Tanaka-sensei's remarks with insulting subcontexts. Which in truth is nothing but the truth, to her dismay. 

Dororo raises a hand to knock. _I have to do this_. She reminds herself and knocks on the door twice.

“Hyakkimaru? Can I ask you about something?” She requests, loud enough for him to hear if he’s inside. Dororo waits for a few seconds but hears nothing. 

_Is he sleeping?_

“Hyakkimaru!” she calls again, now with a louder voice than earlier. Dororo sighs. If he’s sleeping then she has to wake him up. 

With her final resolve, Dororo readies a hand to open the door and steps inside.

“I’m going in! I just need to--”

Her voice dies in her throat when the door slides open revealing Hyakkimaru - shirtless with his hair dripping wet. A white towel slings around his neck as he is towering in front of her. 

Dororo gasps in shock and embarrassment. Now she is sure that he’s looking at her with tomato face. She steps backward and trips but Hyakkimaru’s reflexes are quick enough and wrap a hand on her waist to catch her. 

“What is it,” 

He asks in that annoying monotone voice and Dororo’s mouth hangs open as she stares at his face. From their distance, she can smell his masculine scent. 

“Dororo?”

“Ah! Stupid Hyakkimaru!” 

Dororo covers his mouth and pushes him, creating a space between their faces. Hyakkimaru’s eyes widen and realize that he had put her in a rather uncomfortable position. He removes his hand from her waist and looks at her momentarily. 

“So what is it?” he asks again.

Dororo flinches and remembers why she went on his room after several attempts to speak without stuttering. 

“I..I have homework from Tanaka-sensei and I..can't do it.” She explains with her eyes avoiding his. 

Hyakkimaru studies her face before asking again. “What kind?”

“Haiku.” Dororo says. “About one of the four seasons. I don’t know what to pick.”

He straightened up his posture before saying a word. “Get in my room.”

“What?” Her face gets redder and hotter. She’s about to refuse when Hyakkimaru closes the door behind her.

_WhatTheHeck!_

“Dororo,” He calls again after seeing her freaking out. She is the type who is easy to read and Hyakkimaru is getting familiar with her actions and facial expressions. He walks near the cabinet and gestures her to open it. 

“I have something for you.” 

She blinks and tilts her head questioningly before approaching Hyakkimaru. As she walks, Dororo’s eyes dart from Hyakkimaru to the floor (She’s still cannot find the courage to stare at his well-toned body) 

“Open it,” he commands. 

Dororo puts her hand on the cabinet’s handle and pulls it, revealing a beautiful green yukata with floral print. She mutters a loud ‘woah!’ and touches the dress.

“Is this...mine?” She asks.

Hyakkimaru puts on his dark-colored kimono identical to the one he wears every day. 

“Yes.”

“But why?” Dororo looks at him. “Why are you giving me this?”

“Tanabata.” He answers, swiping back his still-wet hair. “Two days from now, Tanabata festival will be held. As the heir of the land, I’ll be attending the grand theater of the village where entertainers from different places will perform and you as my betrothed, I want you to wear that.” 

Dororo caresses the fabric of the yukata carefully and can tell that it is made only from high-class material. But her face turns downcast and Hyakkimaru immediately notices it.

“What’s wrong?” he questions. His tone, unlike the usual plain voice, is now hinted with worry. 

“I don’t deserve this.” She looks at him with a pout. “I am not doing good with my studies. I don’t deserve a gift like this.”

Before she can continue on her ramblings, Dororo feels a hand over her head and looked up to see Hyakkimaru standing in front of her.

“Autumn.” he blurts out.

“Huh?”

“We’re getting married in autumn. Write a haiku about it. Haiku is the easiest type of poem since you don’t need it to rhyme at the end.”

Dororo stares at his mahogany eyes. _Just like autumn._

“Aha! I get it now!” She bounces, waving her arms up and down, flapping like a bird. “So then, can you help me with it?” she asks energetically. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Just sit in front of me while I write it!” 

All Hyakkimaru has to do is stay beside her but Dororo will not say a word about it. Not after she finishes her poem.

* * *

Several carriages are moving progressively inside the village in the dead of the night. People, particularly men are watching it intently. Hoping that they could at least take a peek on how the beauties from far away place do look like. Their wives or lovers frowns upon catching them staring at the wagons. Others hit them by nudging their sides while others openly scold them in public for ‘looking too much, they might break their neck’ everyone knows that the women of their lives will break it themselves if they don't stop. 

“Once we arrive at the hotel, everyone should go to sleep. Take care of yourself and sell well, ladies.” An older woman orders, she’s noticeably the oldest among the beautiful ladies.

Inside the carriage are courtesans. Women of pleasure, entertainment, or the easiest word to define them - prostitutes. One of them is Mio.

The ladies are chuckling and throwing jokes at each other with colorful fans on their hands. 

“What a prosperous land!” one of the ladies says. “I wonder how the lord of this place looks like?”

The other girls laugh out loud. “He’s probably an old man, fat enough to be mistaken as three people from his shadow!” another one jokes and the laughter grows louder. 

“But maybe he has sons?”

“I heard there are two and both are handsome young men!”

Everyone makes a long ‘ooooh’ sound except the one with long, ebony hair and red kimono. 

“Well, I hope neither one of them is married or betrothed!” 

Another round of laughter fills the wagon and Mio stares outside longingly. From their spot, she can see the lights coming from the domain’s castle, located at an elevated point and can be easily seen from the center of the village.

“Hyakkimaru..”

Mio touches her chest and feels her heartbeat and as they approach nearer, its thumps become faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while! I was hit by work (and life) lol that's why this chapter is pretty later than my usual update. I'll try my best to update this as quickly as possible :) As always, thank you for the comments and kudos! I appreciate you all ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it won't be that much, I am putting a TRIGGER WARNING for rape/non-con in the first part of this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Echoing screams, bloodied swords, and tears mixed with blood and dirt fills her senses as their carriage has been ambushed a few miles away from the last village they’ve visited. Dark gray sky glaring down below as though imitating the sin they’ve committed and the punishment that awaits them. A thunderbolt roars followed by unstoppable raindrops. She hears voices - female voices, her sisters and friends - her family.

“Mio!” 

She hears an old woman’s voice calling them one by one. Before she can react, Mio fell, her head hitting a muddy grass. A man jumps on top of her, pointing a blade at her neck with an evil smirk growing as the blade runs down to her breasts. 

“Good girl,” The man says creepily and leans in to kiss her.

Mio squirms to break free, crawling, screaming and kicking. But the man grabs her voluptuous hair, the only thing she’s been proud of about herself, and pulls her violently back to him. 

“Bitch! Isn’t this the thing you always do?” 

Her head forcefully throws back to meet the man's gaze, holding her mane. Mio’s eyes shifts at the gray sky. Is it taunting her? What the man said is the truth, though. She’s a courtesan, a prostitute, a whore. Yet she resists all the name-calling, all for the sake of her dreams. 

_ Please… _ she begs silently, remembering her brothers and sisters back in her village. The reason why she works so hard that she ignores morality. 

_ I just want them to have a good life… _

Mio is pinned down and the man sits on top of her belly. She grunts at his weight and cries as he rips her clothes. 

_ It doesn’t matter… _

The bastard slaps her cheek causing her head to turn painfully above her shoulder. From her view, she sees the mayhem that these bandits are doing. Her fellow courtesans are either dead or being violated. Tears fall from her eyes. If she did not comply with this man, she will end up dead just like the rest of them. 

_ All I have to do is to keep on living… _

Mio closes her eyes, the sound of rain, thunder, and cries of her sisters reverberates in her mind.

_ For them.. _

She has already accepted her fate and swears to keep on living for the sake of her sworn siblings. She thinks about their smiles, their future, their safety all the while the man feasts on her body.

A thunderclap is heard again and Mio subconsciously opens her eyes when she felt a shadow looming above. Terror strikes her after seeing a shadow of a horse, a sword and a man.

The horse neighs loudly and a silver light strikes, slashing the head of her attacker. The man’s head is sent flying. Dread and shock freeze her as his headless body falls limp above hers. Mio gasps and stumbles after tossing the body. She covers her exposed chest with her hand and slips on a branch. 

Before her is a man riding a fine white horse, probably on the same age as hers. His long black hair in a high ponytail, with bangs covering one of his eyes. He wears a samurai armor and is wielding dual blades. He looks at the surrounding and speaks.

“You’re safe now.” 

Mio hears him say with an emotionless voice. Her attention turns to the direction of his eyes and watches while his friends mercilessly execute the bandits. There are around six samurai warriors together with this young man and all of them comply with his signal. 

She stares at him vividly and he stares back. And even though she cannot see a hint of mercy in those amber eyes, Mio feels safe around him.

**xxx**

Hyakkimaru.

She learned from one of the samurai that the young man’s name is Hyakkimaru. After the incident, her remaining sisters went to a nearby town to fix themselves and the rest of their wagons. The samurai that saved them also did help them to bury their dead comrades as per the young man’s order. Mio has no idea who he is and why the samurais are following him and it doesn’t seem he has a plan to tell who he is. 

“We owe our lives to them.” Her mentor says, an older woman than the rest. 

Mio smiles. She heard from the samurai that they were on their way back to their village but some circumstances happened and they got lost in the vast forest. It is merely a coincidence when they saw the atrocity and saved their caravan. 

“We can help them back by guiding until the end of the forest.” She suggests for they are more familiar with the area.

The older woman agrees and soon, they traveled altogether. 

**xxx**

Reminiscing the times she spent with her fallen sisters, Mio can’t stop crying. But she only cries without anyone around and so she thought that going to a secluded place will wash her sadness away. She happened to find a river behind an enormous tree. Mio’s tears clog her vision and wash her face to prevent her eyes from reddening. 

_ Pretty, red flower under the sun _

_ Give it to her for she’s the one _

Mio sings, a habit that had grown every time she feels sad. For her, it’s like venting out the heartaches she feels for years.

_ Then she’ll wear it in her lovely hair _

_ This pretty, red flower just for her _

Mio pauses from singing, feeling that something is off. She looks around and find a person beside a tree. 

_ Hyakkimaru? _

She smiles, meeting his gaze.

“Hello,” Mio greets and Hyakkimaru blinks like a kid who is caught off guard doing cheeky things. 

She didn’t know if it is just her imagination but a glint of smile curve from his lips before he left, visibly ashamed of being caught.

**xxx**

“Hyakkimaru,” 

Mio hands him a bowl of soup. It is night time and the groups jointly decide to camp on a nearby lake. The samurais are watching the performers sing and dance beside their campfire and Hyakkimaru, without saying a word, enjoys it greatly. 

“Why don’t you sing?” he suggests quietly.

She looks at him with delight.  _ Ah, so he was listening back then. _ Mio cannot hold a chuckle and Hyakkimaru frowns at her.

“Did you like it?” she asks, he nods.

“Why did you leave, then?” 

Hyakkimaru did not answer and instead glances at her then back to the performing group. Mio smiles apologetically after sensing that she kind of embarrassed him. 

  
  


_ This bright red flower, this bright red flower _

_ Sitting so pretty in her hair _

  
  


Mio sings the same song she was humming back in the river. Hyakkimaru looks at her with a bowl on his hands, listening to her lullaby. All the while admiring her voice and beauty. Mio, he knows that’s the young woman’s name.

_ Like it could bloom and sway away _

_ Shining and sparkling like the sun _

And on that night, she sings only for him.

**xxx**

“Where are we going?” 

“Just come with me.”

Mio looks back to a couple of tents behind her. It is approximately four in the morning when Hyakkimaru woke her up, saying he will show her something. His samurais are also asleep albeit he knows that some if not most of them are aware that he’s awake but Hyakkimaru doesn’t mind.

He helps her climb to the horse and it neighs happily when Mio touches its head.

“Looks like she likes you.”

Mio’s eyes flicker, noticing that Hyakkimaru is getting more talkative than usual. 

“I like her too, what’s her name?”

“Nothing. We don’t name the horses.” Hyakkimaru climbs up as well and Mio suddenly feels embarrassed. It is the first time that a man is like this close to her without lustful intent. Around him, she feels safe.

They arrive in a field of red and white flowers. Mio’s eyes sparkle in joy smelling a red flower.

“Just like your song.” 

A soft breeze caressed her face and the flowers around them dance through it. She faces him who is quietly watching her from behind. 

“Hyakkimaru, thank you.” 

The sadness in her heart slowly shrinks by being with him.

“Midoro.” She says. Hyakkimaru blinks in confusion.

“Let’s name your horse Midoro, what do you think?”

The horse seems to agree and neighs.

Both of them are surprised and laughs. 

**xxx**

“Daigo clan?”

From the moment she first saw him, Mio knows that Hyakkimaru isn’t your average warrior. The way the samurais respects him follows him and treats him speaks volumes that he from a nobility. Yet hearing it from the man himself, Mio can’t stop from feeling low. 

“I am my father’s heir.” Hyakkimaru reveals, fully trusting her on his true identity.

Mio starts to distance herself from him.

**xxx**

“You’re avoiding me.” He accuses.

She is carrying a basket of fruit that her sisters picked from a farm. The folks on the town they have stopped by are kind enough to give them food along their journey. Hyakkimaru’s samurais helped the other group and Mio is worried that they might hear them arguing.

“I am not.” She lies and walks away but Hyakkimaru is persistent and grabs the basket to help her. 

“I can do it myself!”

The basket of fruits fell and everything inside rolled on the ground. Hyakkimaru assisted her to put it back in the basket, mutters a quiet apology and left.

She feels her heart ached when he goes.

**xxx**

The day their respective group will part ways comes. She watches her mentor thanking Hyakkimaru and the rest of the samurais for saving them. In return, Hyakkimaru thanked the older woman for accompanying them. He gazes around to find her but Mio avoided his gaze and instead looked down.

Hyakkimaru turned his heels and climbed up to Midoro.

Words can’t tell how much she wanted to spend one last time with him, but Mio controls herself. _ You will only hurt him. He can’t love you. You don’t deserve him _ . She tells herself over and over.

That night, she cries herself to sleep, fully knowing she will never see him again. 

**xxx**

There is no single day or night that she isn’t thinking about him. But even so, Mio is happy to have met him. 

“Be on your best performance tonight, ladies!” the older woman cheers everyone up.

Just like the rest, Mio’s face is dolled up, wearing colorful kimonos. Their faces are painted with white powder and red lips. Their hair is groomed with a number of extravagant pins. The sound of the shamisen and bamboo flute can be heard around the orchestra. Mio dances along with the tune of the instruments. Men and women from different clans are watching them.

…..Hyakkimaru?...

She thought her eyes are deceiving her when she catches a familiar sight of a young man from the crowd. One of her sisters hisses at her for suddenly stopping and Mio scrambles her feet to continue, swaying her body, moving with the music.

Mio practically stumbles and trips looking for him. She abandoned her group and goes outside after the performance.

“Mio.” She heard him call.

Hyakkimaru stands behind her, wearing an ordinary-looking kimono. He smiles at her. She wanted to throw herself at him but resisted.

Mio bits her lower lip. Now that he knows what she does for a living…

“I’m a courtesan.” She reveals with closed eyes. Silence engulfs the of them until Hyakkimaru broke it off.

“I know.” 

Mio looks at him with wide eyes, shocked at the revelation that he had known from the start.

  
  


“I always know.”

It did not stop him from falling for her. 

**xxx**

_ Pretty, white flower under the moon _

_ Give it to him for he's the one _

  
  


“Don’t you want to live a life different from this?” Hyakkimaru asks. Time and time again, he travels from villages to villages just to see her. 

“I would like to, but…” Mio looks at the horizon. The vermillion sunset can be seen from afar. 

“Mio,” he holds her hands. “Come with me.”

_ Then he'll wear it on his loving heart _

_ This little, white flower just for him _

Without a question, she’s more than willing to spend a different life with him. 

**xxx**

A week passed and Hyakkimaru asked to meet her at a certain place. She had informed him about their route and they planned their meeting.

Mio waits patiently from morning till afternoon. Worry and doubt eat her up when she notices that he has never been this late. She hopes and prays that nothing bad happened to him along the way.

Her worries vanish when she hears a galloping horse approaching but her smile soon turned into a frown when she sees a different horse and not a majestic white horse with her lover. 

Mio stares at the man, a soldier? A warrior? He doesn’t seem familiar but judging from the talisman to his chest, he’s a member of Hyakkimaru’s clan.

“This is a message from the Lord of Daigo.” the man hands her a letter. Mio has no idea what is going on and immediately reads what’s written on the scroll.

She holds her breath, crumpling a paper on her hands after reading its contents.

The Lord of Daigo threatened to kill her entire village if she did not stop meeting with Hyakkimaru. 

**xxx**

Days, weeks and eventually, months have passed..

Mio is stunned to see Hyakkimaru in front of her room at the hotel they’ve been staying. She’s wearing a long, white bathrobe and tightens the cover wrapped around her body. His eyes, the most beautiful she has seen, are filled with happiness.

Hyakkimaru smiles and her heart ached even more. Mio attempts to slam the door shut but Hyakkimaru stops her.

“Mio,”

“Leave me alone! I don’t want to see you anymore!” she shouts.

“Mio, let me explain.” Hyakkimaru begs. “My father..prevented me on seeing you...but Mio, I have no desire to follow him.”

Mio pushes the door with all her might but Hyakkimaru manages to open it. She accidentally hit a vase and it fell on the floor, ultimately breaking it into pieces.

  
  


“Stop!” She demands, tears rolling down her face. Hyakkimaru wants to wipe those tears away. 

“What’s the matter?” He asks with obvious pain in his heart. 

Everything from the day they’ve met plays in the back of her mind. He gave her a second life, made her happy and for the first, made her feel that she is deserving of love. But Mio knows that continuing this would mean sacrificing her siblings and village. All her life, she has been selfless. Prioritizing the needs and safety of her siblings more than anything.

“I don’t love you.”

The expression that appears from Hyakkimaru’s face is disheartening. 

  
  


“I only used you.” She lies. “I took the opportunity of having a relationship with you, heir of Daigo, to have a better life, a better future,” Mio claims but deep inside, it’s killing her.

Hyakkimaru stares at her with an incredulous look. 

“But I realized it is chaotic than I thought. And so I give up.” She stares back, holding her breath. 

He was about to step closer to her when a naked man with only a white towel covering his private areas, shows himself.

“What happened here?” the man asks Mio about the broken vase. He almost jump seeing another man is inside the room.

“Who the fuck are you?!” The man asks hysterically. 

Looking back from Mio to the man and realizing what happened between them amidst the four corners of the room, a bed and the fabric that covers them, Hyakkimaru’s fists curls into a ball and his jaws are clenched. His eyes turned to slits and his breathing is sharp. It is like a demon has possessed him. 

“Hyakkimaru!” Mio calls him, begging him to stop. 

But it is too late. 

Fast as lightning, Hyakkimaru grabs the man’s throat and chokes him. His fingers burying into the man’s neck, ripping his skin. He can hear Mio’s pleas but he didn’t listen. The man coughs to breathe and if not because of Hyakkimaru snapping back to reality, he would have died on the spot. 

He frees the man and Mio anxiously checks his pulse. Making sure that her customer isn’t dead.

She looks up and sees him with seething anger. 

  
  


Hyakkimaru did not say a single word after that and left with his heart shattered. 

**xxx**

If there is something Mio regrets the most, it is that she caused him pain. But she did not regret freeing him, believing it is the best thing to do. A courtesan like her is never meant to someone like him. 

Yet after a while, it destroyed her.

And so she hopes to one day see him again. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Where are you going?” Dororo whines and throws tantrums. Rolling on the floor like it's her bed.

“You’ll get dirty,” Hyakkimaru sighs. He wears his usual kimono much to Dororo’s annoyance.

“I will attend a meeting first before going to the theatre. Don’t leave Tahomaru and the others while I’m away.” He explains for the nth time of the day. 

His bride-to-be is rather childish but Hyakkimaru learned from experience that it is something he cannot change. Other times, Dororo acts like a mother to him, scolding him when he doesn’t eat or sleep properly. Like a parrot saying he’ll get sick again if he doesn’t follow or that she will ask Jukai-sensei to ‘kick his ass’ (Hyakkimaru has no idea what does that even mean. She talks like a scoundrel and acts like a tomboy and notices that as time goes by that her manner of speaking is getting worse. He kind of wonders how Tanaka-sensei is handling her. Dororo is quite a pain in the ass sometimes and won’t stop talking and running around. He often tells her that there’s no use in running and jumping and cartwheeling everywhere but Dororo will only laugh saying she’s bored. And oh, she also fried a bug from his garden. One day when he’s doing reports on his mini office, Dororo kicks his door open wide, holding a giant bowl of whatever it is. Hyakkimaru scowls, seeing a black, round object in it. He refuses to remove his hand from the paper he was doing but Dororo offers to feed him. He can tell that she will end up shoving the food in his mouth if he did not take a piece of whatever it is that she fried (Hyakkimaru prays to Kami that it’s not the horse shit she fell from the other day, whereas servants screamed to high heavens when their young lady attempts to ride one of the horses but fell into the manure instead.) Hyakkimaru forbade her to go to the stables since the incident. 

But even so, Dororo brings him joy. The servants and samurais also notice that their young master is smiling and laughing more around her. 

Dororo glares at him, pouting. “Promise me you will wear your yukata the same as mine.” She insists that they will wear a matching colors yukata at the festival on which Hyakkimaru agrees.

He kneels after sighing again as she planks on the floor. 

“I will,” he replies with a short smile, looking at her.

“Promise me we will watch the performance together!” 

“Hyakkimaru chuckles and pats her head. “I promise.”

Dororo grins and sits up, raising a pinky finger. “Promise?”

He complies and wraps his pinky finger with hers. “I promise.”

When Hyakkimaru leaves, Dororo composes a letter to her father. Hibukuro told her in his latest letter that he will visit her a week after the Tanabata festival. She instantly becomes excited and told Hyakkimaru about it. With the help of Mutsu, Dororo dresses up to her green yukata. She also helps Mutsu change to her blue floral kimono.

“You look beautiful, Mutsu!” Dororo claps and the older girl blushes.

It has been years since she last wears a girly dress. Mutsu thanked the young lady and let her brush her hair.

“You should wear kimono more often.” Dororo comments. “I’m sure Tahomaru will like it.”

With this, Mutsu’s cheeks flushed. Her body moves away from Dororo as though avoiding her.

  
  
  


“Y-Young lady!” Mutsu stutters and oh, is she hyperventilating? “W-what do you mean...by that?” 

Dororo smirks then point a finger at her. “You like him, do you?’’

Again, Mutsu’s face becomes hotter than climate change. She panicky looks around to check if someone is listening to their conversation. Her reaction is priceless and Dororo cannot stop laughing. She holds her stomach from laughing too much.

“It’s alright Mutsu! I won’t tell him.” Dororo winks.

Mutsu sighs heavily and plops down. She has no idea how the young lady knows that she’s interested in her young master, of all people. She starts to worry if she stares too much that it has become too obvious to tell. Hyogo for sure knows, but he’s afraid of her and without a doubt won’t tell a single soul. But if Dororo notices then it’s highly likely that Hyakkimaru too…

Mutsu plops a hand on her forehead. Now she wants the ground to eat her whole. 

She came back to her senses after hearing a knock from outside. Dororo jumps off from her bed to open it and Mutsu feels having a stroke when she sees Tahomaru.

“You look good, Dororo.” Tahomaru commends and Hyogo seconded his praise after seeing the young lady. She has her hair pinned in a bun with two orange butterfly hairpins. 

Tahomaru’s eyes shifts to Mutsu and Dororo pulls his arm to get inside. 

“Mutsu?” he questions.

The said girl slowly meets his gaze. “Young master,”

Dororo and Hyogo wink at each other, feeling accomplished on their plan to surprise the two.

The four of them strolls the village. Multi-colored lanterns are scattered around, men and women are in their vibrant yukatas. As per tradition, they are holding their respective tanzaku and hangs them on the branches of a small decorative bamboo tree after writing their wishes. Dororo and Mutsu write down and joins the other villagers while Tahomaru and Hyogo wait for them.

“It looks like it’s going to rain tonight.” Hyogo states after seeing a bit of lightning from a distance.

Meanwhile, Tahomaru is busy returning greeting for the people who recognize him. He then looks at Dororo.

“I just hope aniue makes it on time.”

* * *

His eyes switch from the clock and the speaking man before him. Hyakkimaru catches the notion of the first part of their conversation but he kinda feels bad that his attention is no longer in the topic after almost an hour. All he ever want at this point is to end the discussion pronto.

Hyakkimaru has been always focused on his task, but today, he found himself constantly thinking about his promise to Dororo. She has been excited as it is her first time spending the Tanabata festival in Daigo. Dororo once told him that her clan does not observe celebrating festivals and he has been planning to make it memorable. Unaware that his impatience is starting to show, Hyakkimaru taps his fingers on the table. The person he’s talking with, a clan head from the domain, subtly notices this and asks if he has something to say.

“No.” The heir of Daigo answers hastily.

The man coughs to cut the awkwardness after a brief silence and says that if Hyakkimaru has no questions, they can now end the talk.

“I have no questions.” Hyakkimaru answers, already standing. 

“Thank you for your time, young master.” The clan head bows and thanked him yet find it odd that Hyakkimaru is in such a hurry. He hesitated at first but ask anyway.

“Is something the matter, young master? You seem in a rush.” He asked anxiously. 

Hyakkimaru stops and realizes that maybe he had left a negative impression from the man and turned around to explain.

“My apologies, it’s just... someone is waiting for me tonight.”

“Oh, I see.” The man cues in agreement. “It’s Tanabata festival. Have a wonderful night with your beloved, young master.” and bows again.

Hyakkimaru flinches in an ungainly manner that is so out of his character. Did the man assume that he will spend his night with his lover?! He climbs at Midoro and the clan head watches him leave. Dororo and him know each other for a short period but they live in the same roof, the reason for him to get to know her more than ordinary couples. But why is he suddenly assessing his relationship with her? They’re tying a knot in autumn after all. It won’t be too much to call her his lover, right? 

Hyakkimaru looks at the horizon. “Wait for me, Dororo.”

* * *

Bright colors emanating from the fireworks display illuminates the night sky. The booming sound resonates and the people watch merrily. Dororo together with Tahomaru, Mutsu, and Hyogo enters the theatre along with the other guests. They are glancing about the frowning young lady who refuses to enter the hall, waiting for someone. But later on, she changed her mind after Tahomaru convinced her that his aniue will surely come.

Dororo’s pouts did not disappear from the start of the fireworks till the end and even right after they sit comfortably inside the theatre. As one of the special guests, she sits at the top right corner alongside Tahomaru. A vacant seat is placed next to them for Hyakkimaru.

“Fireworks is done and he’s still nowhere in sight,” Dororo grumbles.

Tahomaru and Mutsu share a worried look as Hyogo checks the entering guests, hoping to find their young master.

“I’m sure he’s on his way! Aniue never broke a promise since we were kids.” Tahomaru taps her shoulder in assurance. 

Dororo smiles at him sheepishly and nods, with a newfound hope that Hyakkimaru will arrive soon.

A lovely melody starts to play. The soft sound of bamboo flute, strumming of shamisen and koto, added by the drumming of taiko resonate in the hall. All ears and eyes direct to the center of the stage where performers wearing extravagant kimono and yukatas appear one by one. There are two main characters of the play; a male, wearing a blue yukata and a female, wearing a red one. The whispers of viewers grew louder upon seeing how much of beauty the female character is; a lady with long, ebony hair and a charming face. Her face is painted with makeup and lips red as blood. 

_ The story of Hikoboshi and Orihime _

“What’s that?” Dororo asks and turns her head to Tahomaru. 

“Oh, it’s the ancient legend of Tanabata.” he answers but Dororo cannot fully grasp.

“According to legend, Hikoboshi and Orihime are star-crossed lovers separated by Orihime’s father. The lovers represent two stars and are only allowed to meet each other once a year as long as the skies are clear.” Mutsu elaborates.

“Well, they started the fireworks early because it looks like it’s going to rain. Maybe those lovers are not allowed to meet tonight.” Hyogo jokes, Mutsu and Tahomaru snorts.

Neither Dororo’s parents and clan cares about other things than surviving and fighting. There’s a lot of things she’s starting to learn in Daigo and she’s having fun in it. But somehow, she feels incomplete without Hyakkimaru by her side at the moment. Still, she has her hopes that sooner or later he will make an appearance.

From the stage, the characters Hikoboshi and Orihime are being separated by Orihime’s father. It is a touching scene and the Orihime character is crying real tears as though she had experienced the same pain in real life. Dororo makes faces watching this. She hasn't experienced heartbreak before and the most painful thing she faced is when she lost her mother. Yet in a way, Dororo can feel the pain from Orihime and Hikoboshi’s story. The play goes smoothly until the ending scene where the lovers finally meet. Their meeting is bittersweet and Dororo cannot understand why she doesn’t feel happy as much. Maybe it’s because they’re separating for a year again and it’s just cruel from her viewpoint point.  _ But at least, they’re allowed to meet once a year _ . She says on the back of her mind. 

The crowd is in silence, focusing on that part when she spots someone from the corner of her eyes.

“Hyakkimaru?” Dororo mutters and sneaks going to him.

Tahomaru and the others are so overwhelmed by the scene that they did not catch her leaving.

She sprints and crawls looking for Hyakkimaru and is wondering why all of a sudden she has lost him. Dororo is a hundred percent sure that what she saw is Hyakkimaru.  _ Hehe, maybe he’s trying to hide and surprise me! _ She thinks and stifles a laugh. Dororo sees a mop of his hair on the crowd and follows him.  _ Why is that idiot going outside?  _ She tails him and stops when Hyakkimaru stops walking.  _ Oh no, did he find out that I’m behind him? _ Dororo hides behind a tree and covers her mouth from chuckling, planning a sneak attack. She peeks and saw an approaching lady. Her eyes widen as she sees the Orihime character lady walks in front of Hyakkimaru.

“Hyakkimaru,” the lady greets. 

A combination of bafflement and surprise plagues Dororo’s mind. Why is Hyakkimaru talking with her? There is nothing wrong with him speaking with her, to begin with, but why in this place where no one could find them as if they’re hiding from anyone? 

“What are you doing here?” she hears Hyakkimaru’s cold, distant voice.

Dororo cannot see his facial reaction due to him standing with his back facing from where she is but from the looks of it, he is quite surprised as well of the lady’s presence in their village. She can only see the mysterious lady from where she conceal herself.

“Mio.”

_ Mio? _

Mio smiles - a warm, sad smile that is full of memories? Hope? Regrets? 

“It’s been a year since we last met. I know I did not leave a good memory after our separation.” 

_ Separation? _

Dororo hears a shift of fabric coming from Hyakkimaru’s palpable uneasiness. He breathes out before Mio speaks again.

“Hyakkimaru, I am here to explain everything to you.”

“Explain what?” 

For the first time, Dororo hears him lost his cool. Hyakkimaru is a level headed individual. Always acting like everything is easy. The heir of Daigo whom everyone respects and even though she’s a headache to him, he never fully lost his patience to her. 

Mio gulps and looks down. Her beauty tainted with sorrow all over her face.

“I had no choice,” she stammers. “The life of my siblings and village were on the line.” 

Dororo’s confusion jumps on another notch.

“What do you mean?” Hyakkimaru asks, perplexed. 

Mio looks reluctant to continue and Dororo is honestly getting emotional as well.

“Your father threatened me and I had no choice but to cut ties with you. Hyakkimaru, ever since that day I've never forgotten you. I know deep inside of you that you hated me. I hurt you and I deserve it. But please, believe in me.”

Deafening silence fills the air and Dororo clutches her yukata from apprehension. 

“Mio..you..” Hyakkimaru’s voice turns softer and Dororo feels a tug in her heart. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I--”

Both heads turned at Hyakkimaru’s back when they heard a rustling of leaves. Hyakkimaru had the shock of his life seeing Dororo standing, looking at him straight in the eyes with the unreadable countenance.

“Dororo..” He calls shakily. She stares at him then at Mio before bolting to leave.

“Dororo!” Hyakkimaru runs after to chase her knowing that this night will not end well.

A cold drop of rain starts to fall and Mio is left alone with only the moonlight and the quietude to accompany her. Her eyes at Hyakkimaru’s departing back while he desperately chases another girl.

A thing he used to do for her. 

  
**xxx**

For those who are not familiar with Tanabata, you can read more about it [here.](https://www.nippon.com/en/features/jg00097/tanabata-star-festival.html)

Do you listen to background music when you read or write? I would also like to share these beautiful pieces I was listening to while I'm writing this chapter. 

[First Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyfYuWNBEbY)

[Big Fish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCpVw08WBK0)

I hope it sets the mood right for the chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Dororo,”

She buries herself into the mattress with the white blanket enclosing her from head to toe. Hyakkimaru is sitting on the edge of the bed, unmoving. He massages his temple. Silence loomed in the room as Dororo refuses to talk to him. The festival officially ended and the night is getting deeper. Plus, it is raining hard with thunder and lightning. Looks like this year’s Tanabata is not as blessed as in the past. Hyakkimaru chased her to his house after the incident but Dororo did not pay him a bit of attention. She slammed the door shut when he tried to follow her in her room and it surprised him that she did not try to protest when he entered. Dororo is silent, a side of her that he hasn’t seen yet and Hyakkimaru is getting agitated about it.

“Dororo,” he calls again.

Dororo rolls her body away from him. Just one more movement and she will fall flat on the floor. Hyakkimaru holds the blanket to prevent it but she sensed it and snatch the part he touched.

Hyakkimaru’s eyebrows twitch.

“Let us talk.” He requests.

She kicks her feet as if saying she’s not willing to do it. Hyakkimaru sighs.

After a long minute, Hyakkimaru contemplates telling her the whole story.

“I met Mio a year ago.” he begins and Dororo stops moving. “I was tasked by my father to check a small town located on a deep and vast forest in the easternmost part of the region. The people there are dying because of drought but they are skilled enough to be additional soldiers. They are known as renegade warriors from someone’s domain and my father wanted to take them on our side. I managed to convince them somehow. We decided to return to Daigo to get the caravan that will assist their travel but we got lost along our way. That’s how I met her.”

Dororo peeks from the blanket, poking her head out, listening.

“We came across their group and they traveled along with us until we arrived at the end of the forest.” Hyakkimaru continues and glances at her.

“After our groups separated, I went to find her again. Mio and I had a bond that eventually leads to a committed relationship.”

Hyakkimaru checks if it’s still fine for him to continue and look at Dororo. 

“Mio works as a courtesan and knowing that my father and most likely my entire family will not approve of my relationship with her, I hid her existence in my life. However, at some point, my father discovered it. Probably a spy that he sent after noticing my odd disappearances. My father prevented me from seeing her, putting guards every time I leave from morning till night. I eventually escaped from them after a while and went to find her again. But that time, she cut ties with me.”

Hyakkimaru stops and looks away.

“I could not understand her back then. It was sudden and I was not prepared. I busied myself from all the tasks as the heir of Daigo. I tried to forget her.” He looks at Dororo with sorrowful eyes.

She feels her heart aching by seeing him like this.

“Do you...still love her?” she asks after a long silence and quickly regrets it. Dororo realizes she is not prepared for his answer. Her heart skipped a beat in anxiety, waiting for him to speak.

The question caught him off guard. His mind is jumbled and her question rings inside his head. _Do you still love her?_ It is something Hyakkimaru cannot answer. It has been a year and there is a side of him that kind of forgot about Mio especially when Dororo came to his life. When his father announced his sudden betrothal, his subconscious wanted to object partly because of his memories with Mio while the other part agreed because of the pain she caused. Hyakkimaru did not plan to use Dororo to forget her at all. It just happened that Dororo makes him happier after Mio left him to pieces.

But right after hearing Mio’s revelation that his father orchestrated their separation, Hyakkimaru cannot hide the fact that it angered him yet at the same time, had Kagemitsu not interfere with their relationship, he won’t meet Dororo.

His situation is more complicated than he thought.

Hyakkimaru stands, avoiding Dororo’s question. “You should sleep now, it’s getting late.” He says, facing his back at her and walks outside.

Dororo did not try to stop him.

* * *

Both Tahomaru and Hyogo does not know what to say or react. It is early in the morning and they should be having their breakfast by this time, not until Hyakkimaru waltz inside the main house and ask to talk with them.

Tahomaru is leaning on a wall with his arms folded on his chest as Hyogo sits beside Hyakkimaru. There is an awkward air around them and Tahomaru stares deeply at his older brother, unsure of what to say after Hyakkimaru told them what happened last night.

His younger brother does not know a single bit about Mio and hearing it for the first time, he knows that Tahomaru will feel disappointment. They are close and as only brothers, they are familiar with each other’s habits and secrets. Hyakkimaru looks at his brother and Tahomaru can feel his head aching from what he learned.

  
“Do you mean this Mio lady is your former lover and Dororo heard the two of you talking last night. You told Dororo everything she has to know and eventually, she asked you if you still have feelings for Mio.” Tahomaru summarizes.

Hyakkimaru nods.

“And your answer?” the younger one asks.

“Nothing.” the older one replies.

Tahomaru blinks, having an idea of what’s going on.

“Aniue,” he clears his throat and sits beside his brother. “You can tell me the truth. Do you still love her?”

Hyakkimaru closes his eyes. “I don’t know. I’m confused.”

Hyogo whistles. _Man, this is a huge problem._ He says on the back of his mind.

Tahomaru looks up and then back at his brother. Getting tensed at this little interrogation.

“Then let me ask you a different question.” he begins and taps Hyakkimaru’s shoulder.

“ _DO you love Dororo_?” he asks again, pressing every word.

Hyogo craned his neck to see Hyakkimaru’s facial reaction while the man in question starts to look paler than a ghost.

Tahomaru lost it. “Aniue, you only have one heart!” he points at Hyakkimaru’s chest. “You cannot love two girls at the same time, that’ll be a disaster!”

Hyogo chimes in and nods several times.

Hyakkimaru opens his mouth to say something but there are no words that came. The younger one slaps his forehead and sighs audibly as if Hyakimmaru’s problems are his own.

“You need to think about it,” Tahomaru recommends, once again, Hyogo nods in approval.

“Tahomaru,” Hyakkimaru is about to decline but Tahomaru wags his finger at him.

“In the meantime, I’ll be doing your job. Take a day off and just leave everything to me. It’s for your future, right?” the younger Daigo says concernedly and Hyakkimaru is more than grateful for his brother’s understanding.

“I’ll let my sister know to take care of young lady Dororo so don’t worry about her. You should concentrate on yourself, for now, young master.” Hyogo grins with a thumbs up.

“Tahomaru, Hyogo, thank you,” Hyakkimaru says with a short smile.

It seems that only men can understand men in this matter.

* * *

She grunts with cheeks like a squirrel skipping rocks on a pond beside the garden. Ever since she was a child, Dororo has developed a habit of throwing rocks when she’s beyond pissed. Growing up with a father who’s always busy leading the raiding of samurai forts, Dororo has no one to vent her frustrations to. Even though she’s well taken care of and protected being the daughter of a bandit clan leader, Dororo has literally no one to talk to when it comes to her feelings.

She picks another rock and clenched her fist with it before throwing it on the pond with all her might.

“Stupid Hyakkimaru didn’t even apologize!” Dororo growls with tears clogging her eyes. She sighs and looks above swearing that those tears won’t fall. But the memory from last night came running back to her mind no matter how much she hates to remember it.

Dororo does not hate Hyakkimaru and neither Mio. He knew her first and she’s a part of his past, something she has to accept. Mayhaps what she hates is the feeling that keeps on bugging her. It is the first time she ever felt this way.

“I feel like I’m a nuisance.” a lump on her throat formed and a single tear falls from her left eye. According to what she heard, those two separated because of Hyakkimaru’s father’s disapproval and Hyakkimaru thought that she has abandoned him but now that Mio is back in his life, and knowing Hyakkimaru, Dororo is coming to a conclusion that he will once again defy his father for Mio.

And she will no longer have a place in him anymore.

Dororo shakes her head and plops down. The pond, the garden, the sky, everything that surrounds her is in peace but inside her mind, it’s chaos.

“I want to go home…” she whispers to herself.

Come to think of it, she has no desire to marry Hyakkimaru in the first place. The reason why she’s here is for their clan's benefit. But now that Hyakkimaru will most likely break the truce that their fathers’ made, maybe it’s time for her to get out of his life and let their clan deal with whatever bullshit is there for them to face. As for hers, their clan can surely get another support from a different samurai clan as long as they have the money. Dororo nods at her thoughts, they’re after all in the advantage of the situation.

“Young lady,”

Her train of thoughts came to halt upon hearing Mutsu. Dororo kneels to check if she appears to just finish a session of crying through the water’s reflection.

Mutsu approaches her and Dororo catches a glimpse of her with a worried expression. She silently rants on herself hoping that her nose doesn’t look like it will contest a tomato.

“Mutsu,” Dororo turns to her and with a dead serious face.

“Help me escape.”

* * *

Hyakkimaru wanders alone outside the castle. Villagers greet him with respect and he nods silently to return their greeting. As Tahomaru and Hyogo deal with matters concerning the domain, he spends a day alone, far from everyone that might disturb him from thinking. What he needs the most now is peace. A little longer walking around without direction on where to go, Hyakkimaru finds himself going to the familiar place where his brother and him spent time whenever his father scolds them back when they were children.

A cliff, facing the village from above.

Hyakkimaru sits on the grass and watches the village peacefully. The dark cumulonimbus clouds float on the gray sky. Gray sky. Just like when Mio and him first met.

It took him a while before he senses another presence on the place.

“Ow,ow, my back. Ah, being old is a pain.”

He turns his head on his left and sees an old, bald man with a cane. _A monk_? He thought. The monk took a hard time sitting on the same grass a few meters away from him due to apparent back pain. Hyakkimaru paid no heed on the man and minds his own business. Tranquility envelops his mind until the old man starts a conversation.

“I’m in no position to disturb you from your thoughts but something tells me that you might need an old man’s advice from that look on your face.” Biwamaru concludes.

A moment of contemplation struck him before thinking of a possibility that an unknown old man might give him a piece of advice. Hyakkimaru is not the type who will randomly talk to strangers, what more of a strange man that suddenly appears out of nowhere.

“I may not hold the solution, but I can try.” the monk tries to convince him.

“It’s something only I can resolve.” Hyakkimaru says back, shutting down the offer from the man.

Biwamaru chuckles and nods. “I see, it is something personal.”

...silence, a long one…

“Have you ever..”

Even Hyakkimaru himself is surprised that he attempts to open up with someone he doesn’t know. But if the old man is heaven-sent to help him clear his mind then it must be his chance.

“..got stuck in your past and your present?”

...another silence…

Biwamaru smiles. “Past and present, huh,” and nods. “In order to live in your present, you must make peace with your past first. The past is our lesson, may it be an event, a failure, a success, a person, it all applies to that. While the present is our future. Whatever you do today will affect your future. Whatever or whoever you choose will be a part of your future.”

The old man explains, Hyakkimaru listens with all ears. Every word Biwamaru spoke, he takes it all to his heart.

“But the most important part is this,” the monk turned his head to face the young man.

“Choose what will make you happier. Go to what will make you not look anywhere. If you choose the past, don’t look at your present. If you choose the present, don’t ever look back in the past. In that way, it will give you peace.”

Hyakkimaru ruminates on the old man’s advice. They stayed silent for a little while with only the sound of nature can be heard. What the old man said is correct and just. He needs to choose and let go of the other. It is the only way for him to have peace of mind. And more importantly, he must choose the one whom he believes will make him happier and the one whom he cannot live without.

His mind is clearer now than before.

“I appreciate it, thank you.” he rises from the ground and bows at the old man. He gazes at him questioningly.

“Just call me Biwamaru.” The monk said and rises as well. “I’m a traveler, looking for a purpose in this world.”

“I’m Hyakkimaru.” the young man says and bows again. “Thank you for your time. I will take my leave now.”

Biwamaru bows back and watches as Hyakkimaru takes his leave.

“Daigo Hyakkimaru.”

Appearance-wise, Hyakkimaru is no doubt from the nobility. He is well-groomed, well mannered and noticeably educated from the way he speaks. And the crest at the back of his kimono confirms that he is from Daigo clan.

Biwamaru smiles. Looks like his fate is to bring two young souls together.

* * *

“Betrothed?”

“That’s what I heard from the villagers.”

Mio looks down, her older sister put a hand over hers. She’s not related to her by blood like the others but she’s the only one Mio trusts enough to keep her secrets.

“Had I known that he’s already betrothed, I wouldn’t come here in the first place.” Mio regrets.

“Mio, don’t say that. You’re here to tell him the truth.”

“And to hopefully change our fate.” Mio’s voice is breaking. “I am such a fool to think that his feelings won’t change after what I did.”

“Mio…” Older sister comforts her, caressing her back.

Mio tears up. She’s not blaming anyone but herself on what happened between her and Hyakkimaru. Granted, his father was the mastermind of separating them but she also knows that she could have handled it better. Not long after their split, Mio eventually regretted her actions.

“Mio!” another sister barges inside, almost slipping on her long, white skirt. Both heads turned to the panic-stricken sister.

“The..the guy from last year..” she blurts out while pointing a finger outside. “He said he wants to see you!”

Mio stands anxiously and the older sister tells her to go and meet him. Her heart beats faster in every step she makes until she’s in front of the door. _Calm down_. She slides the door open and there stands, Hyakkimaru.

Hyakkimaru looks at her straight in the eyes. Unlike in the past, she’s not able to read his emotions this time. Mio nods to greet him and he nods in return. Without a word, she gestured him to enter and the two end up going to the guest room where no one could bother them. Meanwhile, whispers and gasps can be heard coming from the other side of the room as the courtesans scramble on their feet talking about them.

“Is that the handsome samurai from last year?!”

“He’s looking so fine, have you seen his clothes? The fabric looks exquisite.”

“Is he from the upperclassmen?”

“So he lives here?’’

Mio sighs, feeling embarrassed about her sisters’ reactions and fumbles her fingers under the table, avoiding the young man’s gaze. Hyakkimaru is silent as well, staring at the table. They are sitting across from each other and the tension is building up in each and every passing second.

“I apologize for what happened last night.” Hyakkimaru speaks which startles her but somehow maintains her calm.

“I should have let you finish what you’re going to say.” 

“There is nothing more to it,” Mio lies and Hyakkimaru looks at her.

“Mio, tell me why you’re here,” he asks now with a softer gaze.

She looks at him in return and immediately cut it off. “Because…”

Hyakkimaru waits. He wants to hear her side, her feelings, her reasons, all of it. Everything. And his eyes demands it.

“Because I regret everything,” Mio says, bowing down. “I am sorry. I’m sorry that I overlooked everything. I didn’t consider your sacrifices to maintain our relationship. The things you did, the way you accepted me as I am. I let you down and abandoned you when you won’t ever do such a thing to me.” Tears drop to the back of her palms, clutching her red skirt. Hyakkimaru watches her, also hurting from her pain.

It must be the fate for them to meet but also fate for them to part.

She is right. He will never do the same to her. Even upon knowing that she’s a courtesan, never did Hyakkimaru thought of backing out from his feelings for her. Every time she’s away, he always finds a way to see her. No matter how far, no matter how impossible it was, no matter how hard it was. He didn’t give up on her.

But at the same time, Hyakkimaru understands that her reason for abandoning him is acceptable. Mio’s siblings are everything to her. She had always put them before anything else and he’s aware of that. If only he knew from the start that his father is behind it he would’ve done something to stay with her.

However, it’s all too late now.

Someone has entered his life and it’s not the same anymore. Dororo did not just fill the hole Mio left. She taught Hyakkimaru that he can be happier than before.

“I understand.” He replies with closed eyes. “It was not solely your fault.”

“Hyakkimaru..”

“I know from the start that our relationship will somehow hurt us but I still pushed it through and failed to see the consequences of my actions. I brought you pain as well.”

Mio wipes the tears from her eyes. “But I don’t regret it. The only regret I have is abandoning you without telling you everything.” she says.

“Mio,” he breathes in. “There’s nothing I regret about us.”

Both of them did not talk for a minute until Mio broke it off.

“The lady from yesterday,” she pauses and stares at Hyakkimaru whose face shows a bit of nervousness on what she mentioned. “Is your betrothed?”

“Yes.” he answers in a heartbeat. Mio looks on her side and reluctantly continues.

“Do you...love her?”

Hyakkimaru breathes out audibly. A pin-drop silence is all over the room and Mio gathers all her strength to take whatever answer he gives to her. She wants to know the truth, she wants to know his feelings, what in his mind and heart in the present.

Instead, Hyakkimaru moves forward to take her hand, wet from her own tears and wipes it. Mio is surprised by his actions. As he is rubbing her hand by his hanky, Mio stares deeply into his eyes. Those eyes that never lie. She cupped his face with both hands and turn it to hers.

The young man gazes at her onyx eyes and Hyakkimaru feels grief.

“I’m sorry.” he whispers and avoids her eyes.

Even though Mio feels like the sky is falling down on her at that very moment, she still manages to smile at him before freeing him from her touch. It is like at that time when right after seeing her for the first time again, he ran to chase his betrothed. Hyakkimaru might have not known that in that instant, he already made a decision.

“Take care of her.” Mio says, trying her hardest not to break down in front of him. She knows Hyakkimaru can feel her pain from the look that he is giving her.

“Mio,” Hyakkimaru holds her for one last time. Wrapping her around his arms. She can feel his warmth. The first man she has ever loved and the first man that loved her. As they say, to love means to open ourselves to the negative as well as the positive - to grief, sorrow, and disappointment as well as to joy. Hyakkimaru gave her a second life which she can spend with her siblings, he made it possible for her to feel love even for a short period of time. And to Mio, it is everything that she had been dreaming of, to be loved and to be appreciated simply by existing. Perhaps she will lose him but the memories she had with him will be forever engraved in her heart.

“Thank you, for everything.”

Slowly, Hyakkimaru frees her and quietly leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter a.k.a Pain 2.0


	9. Chapter 9

Dororo is determined to leave that day.

Meanwhile, Mutsu imagines every possible scenario where Hyakkimaru will crucify her. What a cruel fate, and here she thought that her trials in life were done after she and his brother was saved by Lord Kagemitsu’s men from dying ten years ago. Now, Mutsu is facing another problem, torn between letting Dororo go or stop her.

“Young lady, please..”

Mutsu tries to change her mind but Dororo is serious about her leaving. The young lady has nothing but herself, a little money in her pocket and a brown cloak to protect her from heat and cold.

“It’s alright, Mutsu.” Dororo fakes a smile. “Once I leave, it will ease Hyakkimaru’s burden,” she says with sad eyes but smiling face.

The older of the two is lost. She wants to stop her until Hyakkimaru made a decision but at the same time, as a woman, Mutsu knows that she is hurting and if she’s on Dororo’s position, she would do the same.

_Mio is beautiful, talented, his first love and she must have been absolutely amazing for Hyakkimaru to defy his father for her._

Dororo muses and feels the pain of her crushing self-esteem.

She feels bad that she won’t be able to say goodbye to Tahomaru and Hyogo properly. But if she does, there is no way in hell that Tahomaru will let her go. They made her stay in Daigo enjoyable and kept her company whenever Hyakkimaru is away. She cannot promise to meet them again once she leaves but one thing Dororo can swear is that she will never forget these people. Tahomaru, Mutsu, Hyogo, Lady Nui, the servants, the samurais, the horses especially Midoro and even Tanaka-sensei. She is going to miss them for sure. But that’s enough, she had made a decision.

Dororo walks to Mutsu with puppy eyes, clasping her hands.

“Please Mutsu, help me leave this place!”

“Who’s leaving?”

Both girls are rooted in their spots. Mutsu, who is facing the owner of the voice gulps and holds her breath while Dororo who is facing her back at _him_ catches her breath.

Hyakkimaru lean on the entrance of his house with one arm akimbo.

“Who’s leaving?” he repeats, Mutsu wants to beg for pardon.

“Me.” Dororo braces herself and turns around to face him. They stare at each other for a while and Mutsu decides she must do or say something as the rigidity of the air keeps tightening.

“Y-young master Hyakkimaru--”

Hyakkimaru looks at her and nods dismissively. “You can go now, Mutsu.”

“What?!” there goes Dororo’s roar of indignation. “Mutsu, stay here with me!”

He gives Mutsu a knowing look and the woman catches the hint. She glances at Dororo and mumbles an apology. Mutsu bows at them and leaves.

Dororo attempts to follow her but Hyakkimaru blocks her way. She pouts without looking at him, cheeks heating up, clenching her fists.

“Why are you leaving?” Hyakkimaru asks nonchalantly. _The audacity_. Dororo tries, but fails to control her temper and stomps her foot on the ground.

“Are you an idiot? Because of you!” she growls, nostrils flaring.

Hyakkimaru looks at her with a blank face.

She points a finger at him. “You broke your promise! And left me hanging with hundreds of more questions. Really? Leaving like that for a whole day making me anxious of uncertainties?” she shouts, throwing everything away that she learned from her development class on how to control a temper or how to behave properly like a lady. _To hell with that._

He remained eyeing her like an emotionless doll and it enrages her more.

“I’m going home!” she announces and steps forward but Hyakkimaru blocks her again.

“What’s your problem?!”

“You’re being childish again.” the young man says hastily with a piercing look. Yet Dororo holds her ground. She will not let him decide what she should do this time.

“Childish?” she scowls with an elevated tone. “I am doing this for your sake and you’re calling me childish?!”

For the first time since he showed up, Hyakkimaru’s air changed.

“Dororo,”

“You can be,” Dororo stammers, controlling the heavy emotions that might erupt sooner or later. She’s trying her hardest and Hyakkimaru can see it. “You can be with her again, I won’t be a burden to you anymore. The two of you should rekindle your lost relationship. That’s what you should do.”

He listens, eyes turning softer as she speaks. Her voice is cracking. Now, she sounds like she will suddenly turn into a sobbing mess. Dororo sniffs, her chest feels as though it will explode. She does not hate him but she hates the way he made her feel about the whole situation.

“The only thing...the only thing I’m asking right now is that an apology from you. Because I was hurt!” she’s losing it until a waterfall of tears comes running down from her eyes. “I am not asking you to apologize because of her or because of what I heard last night. Or that because you chose her over me. Not that, never that.”

Dororo is cut off from talking when she felt a familiar hands touching her face, lifting it to meet his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat as she sees his face gets closer. Their forehead bumps and Hyakkimaru rubs his to hers. She is left speechless, stunned and confused.

_...Hyakkimaru…_

“I’m sorry.” he apologizes and Dororo can feel that it comes from the bottom of his heart.

Dororo closes her eyes. That is the only thing she’d been wanting to hear. And now, she can leave peacefully.

Hyakkimaru removes his hands from her and steps back. To her shock, he says the words she never expected him to say.

“Please stay with me here as my bride-to-be.”

Dororo blinks. _Is this true?_ She questions what’s reality and what’s not. The high and mighty first young master, heir of the great Daigo clan asking her personally to be his bride? She fights the urge to scratch her eyes just to check if she’s dreaming. But instead, she pinches her cheek and well, it hurts. Hyakkimaru who just saw what she did has his eyebrow twitching.

“What?” She asks in a disbelieving tone. “Are you saying you're ...choosing me?”

“Yes.” Hyakkimaru replies, sighing. And here is a poor young man is serious, sincere and humble being taken as a joke. Heck, it is the first time he asks a girl to be with him for a lifetime and it ends up like this.

“Why? What’s gotten into you? Did you hit your head somewhere?” Dororo raises her hands heavenwards. Hyakkimaru covers his face in disappointment and stands.

Grunting, he grabs her arm and pulled her outside.

“Hyakkimaru!”

Hidden behind the shrubs are Tahomaru, Hyogo, and Mutsu who are eavesdropping.

Tahomaru and Hyogo share a look and high fives while Mutsu sighs in relief. Finally, their problem has ended. There will be no drama and separation anymore. Tahomaru laughs out loud thinking about the little nerve that popped on his aniue’s forehead when Dororo was being dense and Mutsu had to remind him that he is in no position to laugh like that when they are hiding like criminals in the bushes. Hyogo roars in laughter and the other two had to cover his mouth. In the end, the three of them go back to the dojo, howling like idiots and completely forgetting their warning to each other about being so loud.

  


“Where are we going?” Dororo asks in utter confusion. Hyakkimaru glances back at her and then to the road.

“Somewhere.” He drops with a flat tone.

“Wait!”

“Didn’t you say I broke my promise to you?” Hyakkimaru squints.

“But why all of a sudden? Also, why did you choose me? I don’t understand…” Dororo’s mind is full of questions.

In the past, Hyakkimaru failed to stop his beloved from leaving. He let the girl who loved him dearly disappear into his life without searching for reasons and he will not let it happen again. He will not lose a single person dear to him just because fate decided to mess them up. If he had to fight even destiny this time, he will do it.

They reached a bridge where he saved her from falling on a river. It is the first time Dororo notices that there is a bridge behind that wall. _Weird, I haven’t seen this bridge back then._

“Just come with me,” Hyakkimaru says. His hand clutching her tightly but not to the extent that it will hurt her. Dororo doesn’t flinch from his touch. _Strange, when did I get comfortable with him touching me?_

Later, they arrived on the stables. It is a different one from where Midoro and the other horses live, located outside the castle grounds. Dororo throws a puzzling look at Hyakkimaru who approaches a smaller compartment.

A white foal shows itself and neighs lowly as it recognizes Hyakkimaru. He pets the foal and looks at Dororo.

Dororo’s eyes glimmers, seeing the gorgeous foal. “It looks like Midoro! So cute!”

“He’s Midoro’s son.”

“Eh?” She raises an eyebrow. “But why is he living here and not with Midoro?” and asks curiously.

“Midoro and the others are samurai horses. There’s a possibility she will refuse to go on a journey if she lives with her foal,” he explains.

“That’s just cruel…” Dororo feels bad for the foal and pets it alongside Hyakkimaru. As someone who misses her mama, she can understand its feelings. The foal wags its tail and blinks its beautiful eyes as if understanding Dororo’s words.

“Can you name him?” Hyakkimaru asks out of the blue.

“Name him?”

“Yes. What do you think?” he waits for her answer.

Dororo puts a hand on her chin. She knows that it’s rare to name a horse and once it’s done, the horse must be something special. Midoro is the heir’s steed, which makes sense if she has a name. But the foal, well, it’s as stunning as its mother.

“Chibi.” she says with a smile.

“Chibi?” Hyakkimaru confirms and looks at the foal.

“Do you like it, Chibi?” Dororo pets it more and the foal neighs happily. “See? Chibi likes it!”

He smirks and nods. “Fine, if you say so.”

Hyakkimaru lets Chibi go outside his compartment to wander around. The foal is still young and is afraid to go farther than it’s home. The two watches Chibi walk and sniff around as they sit under a huge maple tree.

Dororo glances up at Hyakkimaru who has his eyes pinned on the view. They can see the vast rice fields from their spot. Summer is just around the corner and the paddy field is turning green.

The awkward silence between them bothers her and Dororo brainstorms on what to say after trying to escape from Daigo. She bloody knows Hyakkimaru rarely starts a conversation and there is no way he can be bothered by the stillness. If anything, Dororo knows he prefers it.

“Dororo,”

She flinches at his voice.

Why? Why did he choose her over Mio? Why did he bring her to this place? What’s on his mind? What’s up with him? All these Dororo asks herself in silence. The long pause makes her anxious but she waits not-so-patiently for him to continue.

“I don’t regret it. I know I won't.” Hyakkimaru says, answering her unspoken words.

She’s living with him for almost two seasons now and his knack to detect her thoughts and feelings is startling. Unlike him, Dororo can read the situation more clearly. She’s not as aggressive as him when making decisions and that’s how she’s been thinking if what he did is basically because of their clans truce and nothing more. Dororo can feel her heart sinking thinking about this.

“Hyakkimaru, what am I to you?”

It is the young man’s turn to be surprised. He shifts his vision from the field to her.

“Why did you choose me? I need to know. If this is because of our families, this is not how you should have made it.”

“This is not because of them.”

“Then why? Why won’t you answer me?”

Hyakkimaru’s gaze is back to the fields and Dororo pouts.

“Because that’s what I feel.”

She made a choking sound and looks at him skeptically.

“I can’t imagine,” his mahogany eyes are back at her onyx ones. “A future without you.”

Dororo’s voice abandoned her. For once, she is not able to move or react to his words. She wants him to elaborate but doubt she can take it all. Her cheeks are suddenly rosy like a red camellia, the blooming color complements her porcelain skin. Hyakkimaru saw it and fights back the smile that is starting to break from his lips. Unfortunately, a chuckle comes out and he quickly holds his mouth to hide it.

“What’s so funny, you idiot?!” Dororo returns to her normal self. She springs from her seat with fists curling into a ball. Hyakkimaru can almost see the steam coming from her nose. Her reaction to his feelings is embarrassing yet at the same, adorable.

Hyakkimaru’s uncontrollable laughter fills the air and Dororo is confused. He cannot help but be amused by how her normal blunt and boyish self is suddenly demure and girly when she’s flattered. Dororo shrieks in irritation and blushes even more.

Swiftly, he grabs her arm and pulls her for an embrace. Dororo’s body lunged forward and is caught by Hyakkimaru’s arms. His heartbeat, she can hear his heartbeat. Dororo does not know if it’s his or hers or that their hearts sync or whatever but one thing is for sure: she feels safe with him and hopes that the moment will last forever.

“Dororo,”

Hyakkimaru whispers in her ear. He can smell the faint scent of jasmine from her hair.

“You complete me.”

* * *

Back in the castle, a messenger runs as fast as he can holding a scroll. He is out of breath, looking for their first young master.

“Young master Hyakkimaru!” He calls from outside the heir’s house but it is empty and no one answered him. He is reeking of sweat, trying to find someone who can help him.

“What’s the matter?” Luckily, Tahomaru and his friends are on their way to make rounds on the domain’s borders when they saw the frightened messenger.

“Young master Tahomaru!” the man pays respect and offers the scroll to him. Tahomaru frowns so did Hyogo and Mutsu on their horses. From the looks of it, the messenger is delivering a piece of unpleasant news. The second young master quickly unties the scroll and read its contents.

“Young master?” Mutsu asks concernedly.

Tahomaru grits his teeth in anger and rolls it back.

“The Sakai clan is declaring a war against us.” he announces bitterly and swore under his breath. Those traitors, didn’t they swear their loyalty to us? Immediately, he orders Hyogo to find his older brother and asks Mutsu to arrange an emergency meeting with the domain’s officials.

A danger brews on the horizon and the future is once again uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love playing with the plot, that is all. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

For the past few weeks, restlessness and gossips surround the domain. Who would have thought that an ally would betray them just like that?

Dororo paces back and forth, arguing with herself whether she should just go to bed or wait for him. Hyakkimaru has been extremely occupied these days and there are nights that he hasn’t gone home. Though she is aware of his duties as the heir and that it is expected that he will be busy because of the Sakai clan double-crossing them, Dororo cannot simply brush off the worry that he might get sick again.  Tahomaru , Mutsu  and Hyogo are also nowhere to be found at most times as they are preparing the troops and making sure that the villagers are safe in case a war breaks unannounced.

She’s only fourteen yet her problems are something that an older woman would deal with.

_“Haah, is this the life I’m going to live once we’re married?”_ She plops down, back first. Dororo stares at the ceiling. She is already on her sleeping attire but sleep is not in her vocabulary at the moment. 

_Becoming the Lady of Daigo is not just about being a wife or a mother. Your responsibility is not limited to your family. You are going to shoulder a lot of responsibilities just as your husband is carrying the heaviest weight of this land._

Dororo reminisces on Lady Nui’s words. Hyakkimaru’s mother once told her that being a Lady of the land is not easy. That Hyakkimaru’s problems are going to be her own. His happiness and sadness will be hers as well. She is starting to appreciate more of her tutor and Hyakkimaru’s lectures.  _They’re right, I need to learn a lot._ She jumped off her bed and go to the guest room with her reading materials, hoping studying could help her wander off her thoughts and make her sleepy. She holds a pen and a piece of a blank scroll and once again tries to finish her haiku assignment. _Autumn, huh_. Dororo imagines a view of golden orange leaves from the ground, the cool, earthy scent of the air and the stunning vibrant colors of the trees. Red, orange, gold - those are the main colors of autumn.

Just like his eyes.

Dororo scribbles something on the paper. Perhaps his absence makes her think of him more. 

Later, her eyes start to feel heavy. She scratches her eyes and yawns. It’s not a big deal if she sleeps in the guest room. Well, she’s alone anyway and if ever, only the servants would see her asleep in the morning. Dororo checks the time and whines. Hyakkimaru probably won’t come home tonight and she is also too lazy to walk back to her room.

_Whatever_. She yawns again and stretches her arms. Uncaringly, she plops down on the floor and sleeps.

* * *

Hyakkimaru is  totally worn out that day. 

Aside from the paperwork, the daily meetings and preparation drain him. He is also aware that his brother feels the same.  Tahomaru might not say it out loud but he knows that his younger brother hopes for their father to return the soonest. Right after knowing that Sakai clan has betrayed them, Hyakkimaru instantly sent a messenger to his father. By this time, the message should have reached the daimyo and are on their way back to the village. He orders tight security around the domain. No travelers are allowed to enter except if they have a critical business to attend in Daigo and the majority of the visitors are leaving on their own accord in concern for their safety. Even though Daigo is a prosperous village with a strong military force, no one is certain of their lives when it comes to war. 

Arriving at the front of his house, Hyakkimaru climbs down from  Midoro . A servant took the horse after greeting the young master. Hyakkimaru still on the heavy samurai armor, enters his home.

He walks inside the guest room and saw Dororo lying flat on the floor in a crucified position, snoring. Around her are scrolls and books which Hyakkimaru finds intriguing. He picked up a scroll with Dororo’s handwriting on it (he’s not surprised to see that her handwriting can rival a chicken scratch) and read what’s written on it.

_Falling leaves of the maple tree_

_Piercing eyes of yours_

Hyakkimaru glances down at her. _Hm, not bad._

He puts the paper down and kneels to carefully lift her. He is aware that aside from studying, Dororo was patiently waiting for him. She could have simply studied in her room for all he knows. Hyakkimaru carries her while she’s sleep talking and snoring which he didn’t mind.

“Autumn…” she mumbles. 

His gaze softens as he put her gently on the bed. Hyakkimaru watches her sleeping figure and subconsciously softly caressed her cheek by the back of his hand. His hectic schedule made him fail to realize how much he misses her. Her voice, her endless babble, the way she prepares his food and volunteers to feed him so that it would not disturb his paperwork (where he would tell her he’s full but she refuses to stop), the way she moves around the house and her sometimes annoying but amusing pranks. 

_ "But I'm worried about you!" _

An unlikely memory of his last proper conversation with her hits him. Hyakkimaru feels guilty and removes his hand from her face. 

“Hyakki..maru..” Dororo murmurs on her sleep followed by a snore. 

He spares one last glance at her and smiles before leaving. 

* * *

“....it has been reported by one of our spies that they sighted an Asakura soldier sneaking in Saiko domain.” one of the officials say.

Tahomaru looks at his brother who is in apparent dismay. “Those fools..” the younger Daigo grumbles.

The Asakura is Daigo’s long-time rival. Their strife started when the Daigo clan became heavily favored by the Shogun, expanding their borders up to the westernmost part of the province. Which leads the Asakura to experience shortages of supplies. The Daigo once reached out to them when Lord Kagemitsu sent his heir to have peace talks with the Asakura but they refused to welcome him, saying it is just another plot for the Daigo to invade them. 

Which in reality was  half-truth. Both Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru are aware that their father plans to conquer the Asakura. Hyakkimaru is against it, saying it will only add the tension between their domains that can destroy peace and as such. But the Daimyo’s decision was final and his heir cannot make a verdict for the domain until he succeeded Lord Kagemitsu

“ Tahomaru ,” the older Daigo calls. “Prepare the first and second brigade and tell them to wait for the daimyo's return. Position them on the south tomorrow.”

“South?”  Tahomaru is reluctant but realizes his brother’s move to assemble where the Asakura might attack them. “Yes,  aniue .”

Hyakkimaru asks another official to prepare the third brigade on the east.

_“There’s a possibility that the Asakura is trying to lure us. They want us to think that Sakai is going to attack us when in reality they are the ones that might do it.”_

Based on his judgment, the Sakai has no army strength that can be par against them and attacking Daigo without having enough resources is suicide. Hyakkimaru knows that  Sakai clan is not that dumb. 

Yet there is a minuscule of things he cannot understand. 

_I wonder what is it?_

An official state his stand and concern regarding the impending war while everyone listens to him. Hyakkimaru cups his chin as the unknown part of the puzzle lingers in his mind. He knows that something is going on behind the Asakura’s actions but couldn’t figure it out.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed on the corridors after hearing a horse stopping at the front of the house. A messenger climbs down and bows before handing her a letter. 

“It’s from papa!” She thanked the messenger and ran inside to read the contents of the letter. 

Just recently, Hibukuro informs her from his letter that he will be postponing his visit to Daigo because of Sakai’s sudden declaration of war. Dororo wonders what could be her father’s plan or when is he going to visit her. She knows that he is missing her dearly even though he won’t mention it but Dororo knows her father.

“I’ll make sure to tell Hyakkimaru about papa's letters…” she stops and huffs. “Oh right, he’s busy. I probably cannot tell him.” she unties the scroll and reads;

_Dororo,_

_We have no time to spare anymore, meet me at the southern borders of Daigo this afternoon. Do not tell anyone about this._

Dororo makes faces in perplexity. “What?” She comically leans her face to the scroll just in case her eyes are deceiving her. She knows she has trouble reading but this time, Dororo is sure that she reads it correctly.  _Is father plotting something? What is this?_ She ponders, 

“Young lady, here’s your lunch for today.” a female servant reminds her. Dororo thanked the woman and ask her to leave her food in the kitchen.

Four servants visit her every day to clean the house and bring her food. Dororo watches them wipe the windows and furniture.  _What should I do?_

She clutches the scroll and goes inside her room to think. One of the maidservants notices this and wonders what is up with their young lady. Usually, Dororo will enthusiastically chat with them about everything under the sun. 

“Should I tell Hyakkimaru?” she asks herself and frowned, concealing the letter under her bed.  _‘Do not tell anyone about this.’_

Dororo’s eyebrows meet, considering what to do. Of course, she is excited to see her father after months of being away together but the mystery of why Hibukuro wants her to meet him secretly is bugging her.  _I wonder if something happened in the camp?_

With Hyakkimaru having no time for her at the moment and Hibukuro forbidding her to tell anyone about the letter, Dororo is left no other choice but to act on her own. 

She waited until the servants are done with their duties before sneaking outside the house. She proceeds to the tall tree beside the wall with rock and rope just like when she first attempted to escape from the castle grounds. Dororo chuckles inwardly remembering how Hyakkimaru looked like back then.  _He’s busy now and won’t be able to stop me, hehe._

_“I can take care of myself just fine!”_

A brief memory of her last conversation with him that resulted in an argument disturbed her thoughts. Dororo sighs. He had never raised his voice on her but she understands that Hyakkimaru was simply stressed at that time. Still, it pained her to hear that from him.

_“Hmph, one day you’ll see my worth, stupid Hyakkimaru!”_ Dororo frowns but brushes off her grudge quickly, choosing the rational side of her brain. She looks back at the castle ground before leaping off the wall. 

_I’ll be back soon, Hyakkimaru._

* * *

He has been informed that the daimyo will be back tomorrow.  Tahomaru finds it a great relief since his  aniue cannot declare to attack their enemies. The younger Daigo wants nothing but to crush their rival at this point. 

The brothers are doing daily rounds on their territory escorted by samurais. They need to make sure their people’s well being and thoughts especially nowadays. And just in case someone is spreading false rumors, taking advantage of the situation for their business or the sorts. Things like that are common during times like this. Hyakkimaru orders an immediate execution to whoever commits this crime. He knows that people are not entirely to be trusted, something he learned from his father.  _If there will come a time that a demon will grant anyone’s wish, that someone will surely sacrifice anything they have for that wish_ . His father once said. Hyakkimaru does not fully agree on it though. 

Nonetheless, Hyakkimaru took his father’s skills in fighting, his cold demeanor, and intellect, he and  him have different views on morality. 

“ Aniue ,” Tahomaru says, getting his brother’s attention. “Why don’t you return home soon? Father and mother are returning tomorrow, you don’t have to force yourself to do everything on your own. Besides…” he pauses. 

Hyakkimaru looks at him, understanding what he means. 

“Dororo will understand.” The older one answers and proceeds to do the rounds.  Tahomaru shakes his head in disagreement. Again, his brother is being stubborn. He sometimes wishes that even though he is younger, his  aniue would listen to him.

They separate for the meantime as Hyakkimaru checks the eastern part while Tahomaru goes to the western part. On his way, Hyakkimaru saw a store that sells  manju and halts.

“Is there something wrong, young master?” a samurai asks.

He stares at the  manju store and remembers something.

_“She might like it.”_

Hyakkimaru personally buys a bag of  manju and decides to go home early tonight.

* * *

Dororo prowls, avoiding the scouting samurais around the area. The tight security that Hyakkimaru orders might give her trouble if a samurai saw her. They will  definitely question why is she outside the castle grounds at this time. That is why she is hiding through a hooded brown cloak, creeping street after street. 

_Man, stealing is easier than hiding from Daigo samurais!_

“Young lady Dororo?” 

She flinches and slowly peeks warily behind her and saw a Daigo castle guard.

_'Oh fuu--!’ _ she swears but acts cool and denies it. 

“You’re mistaken, mister. I am not  the young lady.” Dororo lies and prepares to run away from the guard’s sight. “Also, the young lady is prettier than me.” 

“But you’re..” yet the man seems sure of it.

“Look! It’s  young master Hyakkimaru!” She points behind the man and the guard panicky  turn around , ready to greet the young master only to find that he has been tricked and the young lady successfully escaped.

_Whew, that was close!_ Dororo wipes the sweat on her forehead. That man is a castle guard, it looks like he is having his day off today. Talk about bad timing. She chuckles at the thought that she used Hyakkimaru’s name to scare someone. Well, he is indeed intimidating and everyone in the domain respects him and at the same time, fears him. 

She scans the surrounding going to the next street when her eyes caught a familiar person. A woman wearing a red kimono with long hair past her waist. _Mio.._ she stops midway and watches her. Mio is walking alongside other villagers, carrying a small rucksack. In a split moment, her gaze met hers and Dororo jerks awkwardly at their eye contact.

Amidst the bustling street, what a coincidence that she had to see her, of all people. 

Mio pauses in her tracks and looks back at her. Dororo does not know whether to smile or to avoid her gaze but doing so would give her a bad impression. In truth, she has no ill-feelings towards Mio. It just so happens that their fate is entangled to one man being the past and the present.

Dororo’s attention darts to the luggage that the other girl is holding. 

During their talk under the maple tree, Hyakkimaru told her everything she had to know. That on the day Mio and  him were supposed to meet one year ago, he was planning to take her by paying the courtesans’ master in exchange for Mio’s freedom. Technically, the girls are owned by this master and are working until they completed the loan of their families. In Mio’s case, she was forced to work as a courtesan for the credit that was used to rebuild her village and it was the chain that tied her on the job. After his last talk with Mio, Hyakkimaru fulfilled this task and paid for that loan without Mio’s knowledge albeit he is pretty sure that she will know what he did.

Dororo appreciates his honesty on the matter and comprehends that it was the last thing he can do for Mio. As a fellow woman, she is glad that Mio does not need to work as a courtesan anymore and that she can finally reunite with her siblings back in her village.

Mio smiles at her, much to her surprise and bows before continuing to leave the domain. Dororo smiles back nervously and made a promise to her but more so to herself.

_“I promise I will never give up on him, no matter how difficult.”_

The woman Hyakkimaru first loved slowly vanishes from her sight as she watches Mio’s departing back. 

* * *

The servants are surprised to see their young master coming home earlier than anyone had expected. Hyakkimaru returned their greeting and proceeds to the guest room but find it empty.

“Where is the young lady?” he asks with a poker face, hiding the fact that he is looking forward to seeing her the soonest

“She is in her room and hasn’t come out after finishing her lunch, young master.” the female servant responds. 

Hyakkimaru spun his heels and proceed to her room with a bag of  manju on his hand. He knocks thrice on her door but received no answer. 

“Dororo,” he calls and waits. Usually at this hour, she’s either observing the cook on preparing their dinner or is chatting with any random servant she meets in the hallway. But most importantly, he is used to seeing her running after him, asking several questions about his day which he will answer with a short and simple reply. 

Hyakkimaru squints and slides the room open after a minute of waiting. Just as he thought, it is empty. His eyebrows arched and he comes inside to check the young lady’s room. There is nothing strange in there except that her books are neatly arranged on the table, indicating that Dororo hasn’t picked a single study material today. The window catches his eyes and discovers that it's slightly open with a rope tied hanging outside. 

He exits the room and asks everyone in his house to find her. The servants think it’s odd because they had never seen the young lady leave her room. He knows that Dororo has this habit of sneaking but he did not expect that she will do it again. Hyakkimaru tries to calm down and sits on the guest room, maybe she is just inside the castle ground experimenting, playing, or pulling pranks on someone unfortunate enough to be victimized by her boredom. 

* * *

“I’m sorry that I had to drag you on this,” Dororo whispers. Chibi wags his tail and closes his eyes from her touch. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon after I meet my father, okay?”

She feels hesitant to ride the foal and bring it outside its stable but Dororo has no other option. She cannot have any other horse because it will surely kick her before she can ride it. It will also draw attention to bring a grown-up horse and Chibi is still small to notice, meaning it will be easier to hide with him. Dororo puts the stolen saddle from a samurai’s horse at the back of Chibi’s compartment. She will never forget how the horse glared at her when she took its saddle.  _Wow calm down, I am not asking for your kidneys._ Dororo bleats. 

She fastens the saddle on Chibi’s back and makes a mental note to ask Hyakkimaru for a smaller saddle for the foal. Dororo effortless climbs to Chibi and caresses his forehead. 

“Are you okay? I swear I am not that heavy.”

Chibi neighs positively and Dororo laughs. 

“Good boy.” 

The foal trots as she turns its direction. The exhilaration on seeing her father again after months of being separated is clear on her face. Though she cannot understand just yet why Hibukuro is meeting her on the border. But she put her doubts, knowing that it is her father and he must have a good reason for it. While on her way to the southern border of Daigo, Dororo talks to Chibi and occasionally hides when she feels like someone spots them. They arrived at the rendezvous point where her father said from the letter after almost an hour.

It is farther than she had anticipated. She jumps down from Chibi and tied him on a willow tree before the foal eats nearby grass on the ground. Dororo looks behind her in the direction where Daigo is and hopes that her father will come soon.

“How are you, Dororo?” 

_..That voice…_

She jolts in shock remembering a voice she has never imagined she will hear again.

“I-Itachi!” Her eyes widen and excitedly jumps on Itachi for a hug. The man caught her in his arms and chuckles. An evil smirk creeping into his lips.

“I thought you died! I’m so happy to see you again!” Dororo laments and checks his face.

“Relax, relax, I’m not a ghost. I’m alive! You see?” Itachi puts her down and grins.

“But what happened? How are you alive? And how are the others?” She asks continuously, glancing around to see if her father will appear soon too. “Also, where is papa? Are you with him?”

Itachi did not answer and only stares at her. Dororo tilts her head, her eyebrows twitching in bafflement. She heard the rustling of leaves and is stunned to see samurais from the Asakura clan approaching from behind. 

“That emblem…” She steps back, frightened and looks at Itachi for an explanation as the air between them shifts greatly. 

“Come with us, Dororo. I promise we will not hurt you.” Itachi comes forward and quickly grabs her arm before she could run.

“Itachi! What’s the meaning of this?!” she angrily demands. 

Chibi heard her shouts and struggles to free from being tied on the tree. Itachi glances at the foal and ignores it, getting a hold of the protesting young lady.

“Let me go! Where are you taking me?!” She bites his hand and Itachi growls. Dororo stumbles trying to escape after he attempts to pull her hair, leaving a few strands on his grasp. Her green ribbon fall on the dirt. 

“HYAKKIMARU!!” She screams at the top of her lungs before a samurai hits her on the nape and knocks the lights out of her.

“Careful, we need her  unharmed. ” Itachi says, massaging his hurt hand with an annoyed face.

The samurai carries the unconscious lady and takes her while Chibi still struggles to break free.

_“Hya...kki..maru..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to ask for a poll here, who do you think is my best written character in this fic? I'm really curious to know. I enjoy writing all of them though!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos as always! ^_^
> 
> Next chapter: The situation may or may not get worse so hang on tight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still remember Sukeroku (the kid in Banmon episode) except that here, he's a teenager.

Her yell reverberates inside a cold, dark underground and the samurai who is holding her is slowly losing his patience. Itachi, on the other hand, keeps on reminding him not to smack the girl as per the Asakura daimyo’s order. They need her unharmed until they get a hand of the money her clan will offer in exchange for her life.

“Bastard! Don’t touch me!” 

The samurai throws her and Dororo yelps as her body hit the floor. Her hair sticking on her face, her vision adjusting into the darkness that surrounds her. The next thing she heard is a clanking of chains being wrapped on the cell’s door. Dororo pushes her body to stand and run after them.

“Itachi!”

Itachi placed a torch at the side of her cell and look at her with a smug.

Dororo grits her teeth in anger, preparing to demand an explanation. Itachi waves a hand to dismiss the samurai behind him. The other man vanishes to their sights.

“If you’re asking me again, yes I did betray our clan,” Itachi says nonchalantly.

“How dare you!” Dororo glower, gripping the chilling metal bars. “My parents trusted you! Papa even made you his right-hand man and treats you like his real brother and I… ” Her voice is shaking. “I trusted you!”

Itachi scratches his temple with his pointing finger, taking everything she said so lightly and Dororo feels betrayed even more.

“My, my, it’s not like I am going to kill you, Dororo. I may be a traitor but trust me, just be a good girl and you’ll never get hurt. All I want is your papa’s money. After he gave what I need, I will release you safe and sound.” 

Dororo makes an aggressive sound and realizes something. 

“The letters...were you…” She questions and Itachi smirks.

“Yes. It was me all along. My poor little Dororo-chan is so naive when it comes to her papa and mama,” He dramatically shakes his head. “No doubt you will believe it came from your father, right?’’

Her knees weakened and she plops down, still holding the prison door. Itachi did not care about their clanmates getting killed by Asakura forces back when they were ambushed. If not because of the old monk, she will never reach Daigo and will never meet Hyakkimaru. After his plan failed, Itachi waited to get her once more and that was by luring her that it was Hibukuro who was writing her letters but in truth, it was Itachi. And not only she told everything she learned about Daigo, but she is also captured by their long-time nemesis and will use her to get the money that was supposed to be for Daigo clan so the Asakura can get more supplies to attack them. The realization of Daigo’s potential downfall because of her daunts her and Dororo tremble in fear, thinking about everyone she cares back in the domain.

_“...Hyakkimaru...Tahomaru..Mutsu..Hyogo..”_

She spent the next couple of hours alone and worrying.  _Chibi, I hope someone finds him on that tree_ . She silently prays. Dororo sits on a single bed, hugging her knees. The jail she’s imprisoned is rather quiet and it gives her the impression that they put her in a place where it will be impossible if not, painfully difficult to locate. Dororo squirms at this thought.  _Hyakkimaru.._ .she clutches her skirt as tears block her eyes. How is he going to find her? But she is uncertain whether he has time to notice that she is missing. Dororo bits her lower lip. Yet for sure someone from the castle, may it be a servant or the trio will look for her and Hyakkimaru will be aware of it. 

Being powerless sucks big time. If only she told him about the letter, if only she is strong enough to fight back, if only...if only ..

Dororo starts to feel worse until she hears incoming footsteps. She glares outside when a figure steps in front of her cell. The dimness of the place makes it hard for her to notice that a figure is a young man about her age. Dororo peers and warily shifts from her position.

“Er, I’m delivering your dinner.” The guy says and puts down her meal; a bowl of soup, bread, and tea. She looks at the guy from head to toe.  _A slave?_

The slave sighs and says something she cannot catch then leaves. Dororo is once again left alone, ignoring the tray of food the guy brought.

* * *

“Young master, forgive us but we cannot find her.” Five guards kneel in front of him and Hyakkimaru is starting to wonder where in the world did his betrothed go.

“ Aniue! ” Tahomaru approaches together with Mutsu and Hyogo. “I heard Dororo is missing, what’s happening?”

The older Daigo breathes out, agitation is all over his face. “Gather some of our men and start looking outside the castle.”

“Yes, young master.” The men bows and dispersed. 

Hyakkimaru turns around and asks a servant to get Midoro and join the search.  Tahomaru taps his brother’s shoulder and asks something in a low voice.

“Did the two of you fight?” he suspects, Hyakkimaru avoids his eyes.

“We did but it was four days ago. It was my last conversation with her.”

The younger one controls himself not to roll his eyes. Mutsu and Hyogo whisper to each other from the back. 

“Tahomaru, I have a bad feeling about this,” Hyakkimaru confesses and it makes him flinch. His older brother’s intuitions are sharp and rarely he is mistaken.

“What do you mean?” 

“The servant said she hasn’t come outside her room after lunch. It has been eight hours since they last saw her. Dororo left her purse and has no money in her pocket. At this time, she is already starving and will likely return home.”

Tahomaru hmm-ed and nods. He has no idea how big the magnitude of their argument was but something tells him from the look of his brother that he is serious about sensing another thing from her disappearance. He glances at Mutsu and Hyogo and decides to join the search.

The flagrant silver full moon is present on the night sky. Hyakkimaru’s mind in the mayhem. His and Tahomaru’s group did their best to gather possible information that can lead them to Dororo in the dead of the night. 

**-xxx-**  


_Four days ago.._

_It was one of the few days that Hyakkimaru is having a terrible mood. From morning till night, all he dealt with are problems after problems. Aside from Sakai’s betrayal, clan heads are quarreling like children in their domain. The nerve to give him an additional headache. And Hyakkimaru, already on the brink of losing his patience, orders to strip off their titles as clan leaders. One of them got furious and attack him and that is when Hyakkimaru had to beat him up, putting the man to his place. He did not need to use his sword, all he did was to hit the scabbard on the fool’s head. The act brought commotion and that clan announced a new leader later. Still, Hyakkimaru’s temper did not cool down when another barrage of problems came after._

_When he arrived at his house, Hyakkimaru has this aura of choking anyone who will get on his way and so the servants anxiously greets him and quickly leaves._

_“Hyakkimaru!” All but one instantly detects his bad day. Dororo cheerfully greets him. Her round eyes dazzling with energy._

_Hyakkimaru gives her a nod._

_“What’s up?” She follows him around, questioning his behavior. Dororo knows that unlike her, he does not talk endlessly about his day. And normally she has to keep on asking how his day was before he will tell. Sometimes, Hyakkimaru initiates to talk about it especially when he needs to inform her of important things. Trivial stuff rarely comes to his mind anyway._

_“Hyakkimaru? How have you been? Are you okay? Do you feel sick?” Dororo asks nonstop but he only shakes his head._

_“Nothing is wrong. Why are you still awake?” Hyakkimaru asks back, looking at her lazily._

_“Are you sure? Let me check you!” Dororo grabs his arm and pulls him to her eye level to check his temperature._

_“I said nothing is wrong,” Hyakkimaru sighs and she pouts._

_“I have to make sure!”_

_“Dororo,” He holds her hand and puts it down. “I’m just tired. Go to your room now and sleep. Also, you don’t need to wait for me every night. You do have classes with Tanaka-sensei, correct?” Hyakkimaru reminds her and spun his heels to go to his room._

_And it upsets her._

_“But I’m worried about you! That’s why I always wait…” Dororo wails and pulls him again._

_“Come oooon! Let me check--”_

_Hyakkimaru lost his composure and give her an annoyed look._

_“I can take care of myself just fine!” he bellows but immediately regrets his action._

_“Dororo…” his expression change from irritated to worried._

_Dororo’s hand flies to her chest hearing him shout at her. She was only being the caring young lady waiting for him. She did not speak after that and run to her room._

_Hyakkimaru grunts and massages his temple, fighting the urge to bang his head on a wall. Now his night is officially ruined._

**-xxx-**  


In front of him stands a castle guard who claims to have seen the young lady earlier this afternoon. Hyakkimaru listens to the man and so did Tahomaru and the others.

“She denies that she is  young lady Dororo but I am sure of it. She wore a brown, hooded cloak to conceal herself. From her voice and face, there is no doubt that it was her.” The man insists.

“Where did she go?”  Tahomaru queries. 

“I don’t know young master, but she suddenly runs and I never saw her again.”

Mutsu approaches Tahomaru, saying they are willing to look for Dororo all night if they wish to. Hyogo seconded and barks at three samurais to never give up until they find her. Hyakkimaru stares into the void, his thoughts are all over the place. 

“ Aniue , I ordered my men to work till morning. We will not stop.”  Tahomaru assures and Hyakkimaru glances at him.

“Thank you,  Tahomaru. ” he mutters and faces his men. “Everyone, continue to search.”

“Yes, young master!” 

But their efforts were all in vain.

They probed the whole village and every possible place Dororo could have wandered off. Morning came, Hyakkimaru and the others are sleepless. His head throbbed like it would break from the stress, worry and overthinking.  _Dororo.._ .he dips his head and Midoro makes a sound as if to comfort him. Hyakkimaru’s eyes soften and pet her, knowing his horse can discern his feelings.

“Young master,” a castle guard comes. “The daimyo and the lady has arrived.”

Hyakkimaru understands that he needs to meet his parents before anything and goes directly to the castle. How troublesome it is that the first thing will greet his father is an incoming war and his betrothed’s sudden disappearance. Hyakkimaru can already feel his disappointment.

He slides the fusuma open and sees his parents.  Tahomaru turns his head towards him, not saying a word but his eyes tell him that their father is displeased on the news after their two-month journey.

“Hyakkimaru,” Lady Nui calls him worriedly. As a mother, she can tell that her son is in bad shape. He hasn’t had a full night's sleep for so long and his dilemmas keep piling up. 

He sits beside his mother and Tahomaru, facing the daimyo. Lady Nui puts a hand over his eldest son’s and squeezes it gently to comfort him. Hyakkimaru appreciates and smiles at her while Tahomaru whispers, informing him that he already told their father about the brigades they have gathered. 

“Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru, I would like to praise your actions regarding the Sakai’s threat. Hyakkimaru, I think you have figured out precisely that the Asakura is behind this. Based on what Tahomaru had told me earlier, I think the same.” Lord Kagemitsu concludes calmly. 

“May I ask further about young lady Dororo’s absence?”

“We have been looking for her since yesterday afternoon, father.”  Tahomaru answers and glances at his older brother. 

“But we couldn’t find her. We are planning to continue after our meeting.”

Hyakkimaru’s eyes are pinned on the tatami mat below. Kagemitsu’s eyes shifts at his eldest son.

“Hyakkimaru, what happened before she disappears?”

The two of them live in one roof and if there is anyone who could provide an exact answer, it is supposed to be Hyakkimaru.

“I am rarely at home and I only meet her at night. Sometimes not when I sleep outside camps.” He replies, lifting his head to look at his father.

“I see..” Lord Kagemitsu nods. The daimyo’s attitude in handling the issues is admirable considering how impactful it is for his territory, something Hyakkimaru has yet to learn. After almost an hour of discussing their plans against their enemies, Kagemitsu dismissed his sons.

Lady Nui asks both Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru to get some rest before continuing to look for the young lady, telling them that their men can do it but both of them refused, leaving her extra worried for their health.

When they are gone, she waits for her husband to say something. Judging from his countenance, the daimyo is hiding a crucial thought from their children.

“Oku, can you ask Hyakkimaru’s house servants to come to me as soon as possible?” The Lord requests.

Lady Nui, reluctant to question the action, bows but stops on her way and turn around to face him. 

Even before she opens her mouth, the daimyo knows what she is going to say.

“I would like to check on something.”

* * *

She hears a clinking of metal bars and fights the drowsiness to open her eyes, squinting at the figure on her cell. The young man from yesterday comes to pick the tray of her dinner and serves another batch of food - breakfast.

Dororo hears him mumbling about her not touching her food and proceeds to push a new tray with a fresh set of soup, bread, and tea. She rises and groans when her nape ached, remembering how that samurai bastard hit her. Dororo massages her nape.

“Hey! You okay?” the slave is curious, scrutinizing the young lady inside. 

Dororo looks at him and said nothing.

“You didn’t eat your dinner huh. Anyway, here’s your breakfast.” 

She rolls her eyes and huffs. “I’m not eating it, throw it away!” 

“What?!” the young man is offended but brush it off, thinking the girl must have hated it being caged that she suspects they will poison her. “It’s not poisoned, I swear. I am the one who made these. Also, I heard you’re an important person so they will keep you safe and alive for sure.” he states as a matter of fact-ly.

Dororo recognizes the slave’s accent. She rises and walks towards the metal bars. 

“Are you from Daigo?” 

“What? How did you know?” he asks, eyebrows twitching. 

Dororo beams and sees a sliver of hope.

“I’m Dororo!” she introduces herself and steps forward for him to see her. The light coming from the torch on the sides casts her face and the young man steps backward in awe.

_..She is...so beautiful!..._

His cheeks heated up and stands there as if he saw an angel.

Dororo grins and starts telling him about herself. 

“I am not from Daigo but circumstances had me traveling to the land and I’ve been living there for a few months now.” She states and asks for his name.

“S .. Sukeroku..” 

“Nice meeting you Sukeroku!”

Her stomach growls loudly and Dororo covers it in embarrassment. Sukeroku chuckles and tells her to eat her breakfast before her large intestines decide to eat her small ones. Dororo sits on the floor to eat and interviews Sukeroku on how did he end up on Asakura.

“I’ve been here for almost a year now,” he begins with a downcast face. “My friends and I were hunting at the borders of the domain. It was prohibited but we broke the rules and this is what we get. We are forced to work here as slaves for eternity.”

“Eternity?!” Dororo chokes on her food and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Listen,” Sukeroku leans forward and lowers his voice. “There is no way in hell we can escape here. The Asakura loathes anyone from Daigo with all their evil hearts and souls. Meaning, we will die first before we get outside this domain.”

Dororo’s eyes grow and drop her food. But she does not want to give up, she promised she would never…

Because she wants to see _him_ again…

“Sukeroku,” She whispers back. “Let’s team-up.”

* * *

After another day of probing the village, Hyakkimaru enters the daimyo’s office with an obvious expression that he does not want to be there. He is adamant to find his betrothed at any given cost. If he had to shake the entire domain, he will do it. Weariness and impatience are starting to take a toll on him. Hyakkimaru sits in front of his father and the maidservants pour tea on their cups before leaving.

“You called, father?” he hopes that the daimyo has one damn good reason to summon him at this time.

Lord Kagemitsu stares deep within his eyes before speaking.

“Hyakkimaru, what do you think about the young lady?” 

He feels a lurking mystery behind his father’s words. Hyakkimaru blinks and tilts his head on his side.

“I...she is,” just how exactly does his father want the question to be answered? “She needs more training to be a Lady but she’s hardworking and always supports me.” 

The daimyo does not remove his eyes away from him. “Do you know that she is from a bandit clan?” he reveals, Hyakkimaru shows being bothered for a moment but somehow manages to grasp the idea.

“I suppose. She lacks the formality and the sorts. Also, she behaves like one.” Hyakkimaru says. He had always wondered how Dororo lacks proper education despite being hailed as a young lady. In addition to this is her stamina and minor knowledge to combat. Jumping from elevated places and landing unharmed, throwing rocks with precision, she can also name several weapons correctly on which any normal girl would not know. But he did not mind all of it. He always had a hunch where she came from but Hyakkimaru does not care about it.

“How is your relationship with her?” 

He looks at his father inquisitively and distracts himself by sipping his tea. Lord Kagemitsu did not fail to see that his son is already having feelings for the young lady.

"If that's the case, you would not like this." The daimyo expresses and Hyakkimaru adjusts on his seat.

"What about?"

"I ask some of your maidservants to check the young lady's  personal things this afternoon."

For the first time since he was a child, Hyakkimaru feels insulted by his father. Dororo is  _his_ lady and even so, he does not dare to rummage her private things despite living under one roof. He gives the daimyo a dubious stare. Lord Kagemitsu did not, however, flinch on his seat.

The daimyo pulls something from his side - a box and put it down on the table between him and his son.

“They found these,” Lord Kagemitsu opens the box disclosing numerous letters.

“That’s her father’s letters.” Hyakkimaru notifies. “Just what is this all about?”

The daimyo hands him what appears to be the latest letter from Hibukuro himself. Hyakkimaru looks down at the letter, having second thoughts of reading it. Did his father  really infiltrate someone’s letter? He is getting tensed at this divulgence until he deciphers a few words from the paper.

Hyakkimaru accepts it and peruse the contents. He expresses disbelief and stares back at his father. 

“I also called the messenger who delivers letters for the young lady. He said that all of it comes from the southern border of our domain. I do not think this is a coincidence.” The daimyo states.

_What does this mean?_ It is as if Hyakkimaru has a whirlwind inside his mind. He tries to connect everything that is happening from Sakai’s betrayal, the declaration of war, the Asakura’s spy, Dororo’s disappearance--

“There is a high possibility that _that_ man Hibukuro has already broken our agreement and decided to side with the Asakura. Hence his letter says it all.”

“There must be a misunderstanding!” Hyakkimaru stands, slamming the table and refusing to believe his father’s accuses. There is no way, no way, that Dororo will betray him.

Lord Kagemitsu’s guise changes and ignores his eldest son’s justification. “Enough. I will now order that bandit clan’s extermination and the  Asakura. ” he announces.

Hyakkimaru stammers and is about to protests when all of a sudden he feels dizzy.

_What’s happening with me?_

“Hyakkimaru,” Lord Kagemitsu rises, arms on his back. “You took plenty of talents from me, my genius heir, yet when it comes to women you’re such an imbecile.” he scolds.

Hyakkimaru touches his head, his body staggering and eyelids heavy. He glares down at the tea he just drank.

_“It’s...drugged!”_

The daimyo perceives that no matter what he says about Dororo, Hyakkimaru is unlikely to change his mind. His stubborn nature will defend her until his last breath, that’s how Lord Kagemitsu foresee what will happen if he did not take precautions. 

_“No! I need to find her!”_ Hyakkimaru desperately tries not to faint but his consciousness is waning. His vision doubles and the world spins. Because of this, he accidentally knock the table and the tea cups falls and breaks.

_“Dororo..”_ soon, he drops on the floor, senseless and the daimyo calls two guards to carry him.

“Bring him to his room and do not let him go outside until I said so.” 

“Yes, master.” 

Lord Kagemitsu’s right-hand man appears before him and kneels.

“We will attack the Asakura in three days. Make it clear to everyone to pulverize every single one of them.”

The daimyo watches his domain from above his castle. Loud caws of crows flying to the horizon as they flap their wings are heard. Like an allegory of two clans’ rivalry coming to an end in exchange of swear, tears, and blood. 


	12. Chapter 12

Biwamaru decides to leave the domain after several weeks of staying. Among the places he had been, it was probably his longest stay in a village. The people live comfortably, merchandise are affordable and in good quality, and the place itself is pleasing. Peace and prosperity define Daigo. But Biwamaru knows that once war has been spoken, the future will be unlikely to tell. He’s such an old man and unlike his glory days, he wouldn't be able to survive head-on against a younger and much stronger horde of samurais. What a pity, he would like to stay for a little longer though. He has been a traveler for as long as he can remember and meets plenty of people along his journey. Most of them, he cannot remember the names and faces. He could only remember someone or something if it’s 1. Recent 2. Made an impact on him as a person. That being said, he vividly remembers the young lady he encountered a few months ago. A teenage girl, energetic and charismatic in her way, with wild bangs and behaves like a tomboy. During his stay in Daigo, he had hoped to meet her again but instead met her husband-to-be. 

_I do hope this domain won’t lose its stronghold or it will face a disaster._

Biwamaru looks back at the village he departed from and sighs, hoping that its forces won’t underestimate their opponents. He knows from experience that doing so will only bring its downfall. He had seen countless of domain to cease in that fashion. _They do have such a promising heir._ He thinks. It will be a shame if the domain’s future ends here.

The monk turns after hearing a crying animal from a distance. Hmm? And sees a foal tied nearby. 

A beautiful, white foal striving to pull the tie that binds it from a tree. Biwamaru carefully approaches it, wondering why a foal as pretty as this is alone close to the southern border and is begging for help.

“Oh, you poor thing.” He checks the foal and it stopped struggling, smelling him. Biwamaru raises a hand to touch it. The foal seems to be desperate to be comforted and let the old man stroke its head. He frowned, seeing that its neck is sore probably from all the pulling its been doing since who-knows-how-long. 

Biwamaru looks around just in case its owner is somewhere in the area but finds no one but him and the foal in the middle of a deserted place. No one really dares to step near the borders between Daigo and Asakura but it is also the short-cut to the quickest exit from the domain (yet he knows how dangerous it is but Biwamaru is simply an old man in the eyes of many. After all, what could a ‘harmless’ traveling monk could do against samurais?) 

“I guess your owner abandons you here. What cruel fate you have.” He says as he pulls a knife to cut the tie on the foal’s neck. After freeing it, the foal bumps its nose to his head as though thanking him and the monk makes a surprise sound then watch the animal run to pick a piece of green ribbon by its mouth from the ground.

In a fleeting moment, he remembers someone who has the same green ribbon. Of course, there are plenty of women, heck it could even be a man too, that wears a green ribbon. But for some reason, Biwamaru’s intuition tells him that it is that person - that girl.

_Hmm._

He watches the foal runs hurriedly back to the domain and the monk is left dumbfounded.

* * *

  


“This is the worst.” Hyogo murmurs from behind, following their young master. He can hear his older sister’s pleas and the young master arguing back. He mentally shakes his head at the situation.

“Young master Tahomaru, it is not wise to defy the daimyo!” Mutsu begs, blocking his way to the daimyo’s office.

“Move aside, Mutsu. I need to talk to him. I am the only one who can do this now.” But Tahomaru insists.

“Young master,” Mutsu tries to stop him once more but Tahomaru is adamant to discuss with his father.

“Are you saying you believe it?” he hisses. After hearing what happened to his older brother and the accusations of their father about Dororo, Tahomaru is perplexed and wants to hear everything from the daimyo himself. Not only did the news concerning the mysterious letters that have been found from the young lady’s room spread throughout their servants and samurais but also, his older brother’s possible revolt and a hasty decision is at stake. Tahomaru knowing how complicated this action will affect his aniue, wants to stop the trigger before it backfires. Hyakkimaru may be a responsible and calm heir but he is also a very dangerous person once provoked and knowing this, Tahomaru wants to take action beforehand.

Mutsu looks at him offended. “No I don't,” she replies in a low voice. “I would never. Even if it’s true I do not think I can accept it.” he can see the pain in her eyes.’

“Mutsu…” Tahomaru feels guilty. Everyone knows how she and Dororo became closer. If anything, he knows that Mutsu is hurt on the news. 

“But what can we do if its the daimyo’s order? I am worried about you. What if he cages you just like young master Hyakkimaru? We will never know!” she contends and bows her head. Tahomaru’s gaze softens and Hyogo pats his shoulder.

“Young master, I am with my sister on this.” the tall man speaks. “Even though the daimyo knows how young master Hyakkimaru will deliver once he joins the war against the Asakura, he did not have second thoughts on caging him. I am sure there are other ways we can solve this matter.”

Tahomaru thinks about his friends words and nods, realizing his mistake. “You’re right. I’m being irrational, I’m sorry.” he apologizes and heaves a sigh. 

The trio goes back to the dojo where they always hang out and thinks about an alternative. One thing they know is they have to do something before the situation gets worse than it already is. From their hearts, they believe that there is a foul play going on and refuses to acknowledge Dororo and her clan’s betrayal. For all the time they spent with her, there was not a single memory where they thought she will one day betray them, especially Hyakkimaru.

“There is no other choice but to infiltrate Asakura.” Tahomaru says and the siblings gawk at him.

“Young master, the situation will not allow us to do it. Our samurais are busy preparing for the war and I doubt one of them will give us what we need.” Mutsu replies and Hyogo hmm-ed.

“Who says we are going to ask for help?” Tahomaru smirks, Mutsu has a bad feeling about this. “I’ll be the one to infiltrate them.”

“Young master!” Hyogo shrieks but soon covers his mouth and looks around. 

“We will not allow it!” Mutsu argues.

“That’s enough!” Tahomaru raises his voice and the two flinches on their spot. He then smiles at them assuringly. “You guys are going to follow my commands, that’s what you vowed back then, right?”

Silence came after as they remember what they promised Tahomaru seven years ago. Hyogo bit the side of his cheek, unable to find an argument against it while Mutsu’s mind is blank yet filled with worries. Tahomaru rises from his seat.

“Hyogo, stay here find a way to help my brother escape. Mutsu, come with me and wait on the southern border. I’ll let you know if I need a backup.”

It somehow gave them a bit of peace of mind that he decides to tag Mutsu along with him. Hyogo is grateful for it. He knows that his sister will do anything in her power to make the young master safe. Mutsu is more than glad of Tahomaru’s decision.

After an hour of planning, the trio separates and promised to fulfill their self-proclaimed mission and reunite again.

* * *

….Hyakkimaru…

He can hear her voice. He can see her beautiful face. Her gleaming smile, her bubbly laugh, the way she ties her hair, the sway of her hands whenever she tells him stories of her day.

_...Hyakkimaru…_

And then in a fleeting moment, she starts to turn her back away from him and dissipates along with the sunlight that radiates her.

“Dororo…”

...Hyakkimaru!...

Her echoing voice becomes silent.

“Dororo!” 

His nightmare pushes his body to a sitting position and the abrupt movement caused him a sudden drop in blood pressure. Hyakkimaru holds his head and grunts at the pulsating pain.

“Hyakkimaru,” 

He hears his mother’s voice. Lady Nui pace to him and touches his back.

“Mother…” he mumbles. A flashback of what happened earlier rewind through his mind. Hyakkimaru moves going out of his bed but his mother stops him.

“Hyakkimaru, your body is still weak. Please rest-”

“She needs me,” he states hastily with his vision altering from clear to blurry. Hyakkimaru swears under his breath, this is his father’s fault!

“My son,” Lady Nui appeals with deep concern in her eyes. “I know what you feel, but please calm down.”

“I cannot!” he snaps. Not to his mother but his situation. Hyakkimaru looks at her with raging eyes but she knows that his anger is not directly for her. 

“Dororo, she’s not a traitor, I know she’s not!” Hyakkimaru once again tries to get out of his bed only to fall. Lady Nui panicky catches him with her hands as his head fall to her lap.

“I do not believe it myself either. Although your servants claim that she’s behaving somewhat weird a few hours prior to her disappearance. And the letters…” She pauses. 

Hyakkimaru grunts knowing that the letters are strong proof that Dororo and her clan has betrayed them but he rejects everything and burns it on the back of his mind. 

“I believe in her.” he says, pulling himself together. The strands of his bangs cover half of his face. Lady Nui has seen it before, the look of her son, the adamant determination behind a breaking heart. That time, it was because of his first love and his father have successfully divided them. But this time, she can see that it is either Kagemitsu will lose his heir or give him what he wants. That if there is one thing that could separate him from Dororo, it will be death.

Hyakkimaru stands and did not bother to look for his swords, aware that it is taken away from him the moment they locked him in. He opens the door and finds four samurais guarding him. _Just like that time._ He hisses, glaring at them. The samurais pose to stop him at all costs.

“Forgive us, young master, this is the daimyo’s order.”

* * *

Sukeroku is preparing lunch in the kitchen when he overhears two guards gossiping.

“Yeah, I heard the Daigo declared war against us as well. That’s totally expected judging from their ruthless daimyo. That domain really flourish after countless wars eh? I heard his heir is an exaggerated genius who killed an entire village when he was thirteen.”

“Sounds fake to me.”

The young man squints his eyes, back on the wall and carefully gliding not to be noticed. 

“If that is true then they are a family of demon.”

“Come on, that can’t be true!”

When the guards’ footsteps ascend to his direction, Sukeroku quickly strides back to the kitchen and wraps Dororo’s lunch and put it on a tray. He avoids any eye contact from the passing guards and samurais along the hallway until he goes down to the underground jail. His steps turn faster going to her cell.

“Dororo! Dororo!” he calls, alerting the bored young lady into her cell.

Dororo jumps out of her bed and shoots him a questioning look.

“What’s up?” she chirps.

“Daigo! They declared war against Asakura and demon! There’s a demon!” Sukeroku raises his hands, his eyes bulging out as if he saw the end of the world, leaving Dororo confused.

“Demon?”

“They said there’s a demon from Daigo!”

Dororo holds her chin and an idea struck. Must be Hyakkimaru. It is his moniker after all, according to Mutsu. 

“Relax. It must be metaphorical, right? There are no demons.” she chuckles and sits down. Sukeroku gives her food.

“Why do you look so calm? I just said there’s a war coming.” he asks with furrowed eyebrows.

“But isn’t it good news? They are coming to save us!” She shoves an entire onigiri to her mouth and gulps loudly. In times like this, she’s kind of thankful that Tanaka-sensei is not around, otherwise, she will face another punishment of mountain of assignments for behaving un-ladylike. 

“Dororo… you don’t understand it..” the young man lowers his voice. “Once there is a war, the last thing they will care about is the prisoners. If we’re stuck here, they will consider us from Asakura and will kill us too!” 

“No,” she shakes her head positively. “I know he will come for me, he will save us.” she grins.

Sukeroku blushes, for a split second he forgot what they are talking about. There is no doubt that she has captured his admiration. But wait a minute…

“Wait, him?”

“Yes!” Dororo drinks the tea like its cold water and accidentally burned her tongue. She curses audibly followed by a cough.

“Who?” Sukeroku asks again and offers a glass of water. 

“My man!” she answers and the young man’s jaw almost hit the floor from the way he opens his mouth so wide. 

“Your...man?” 

“Yes! My betrothed, my husband-to-be. I promised myself to always believe in him and never abandon him even if he’s hardheaded. Man, even sledgehammer wouldn’t be able to break that hard head of his!” Dororo exclaims with hopeful eyes and smiles.

The young man became extremely quiet in the following moment, unaware that he’s been drinking her glass of water as his throat dried and his entire body seems to stop functioning. Sukeroku’s heart crumbles before his very eyes.

“Sukeroku?” Dororo pouts and stares at him.

“So you’re taken huh,” he grumbles with a bitter expression. He sulks in a corner and the young lady keeps on calling him.

“Oi! What the hell? What happened to you?” Dororo knocks the chains on her cell to get his attention and Sukeroku quietly weep inside upon knowing that she already belongs to someone else. 

A little while later, he rises as though nothing happened but his face betrayed him. Dororo keeps on asking what’s wrong but Sukeroku refuses to answer and wordlessly takes the tray of food.

“Hey! What about the thing I told you to get?”

Sukeroku came back to his senses. Oh right. Why did he forget that important task? He pulls a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and hands it to Dororo.

“This is the least I can get. I’ve been here for a year and tried so many times to escape but this place is tricky.”

Dororo scans the hand-drawn map Sukeroku has provided her and studies it. Indeed, the map is confusing. It also proves that her assumption is correct; that they put her in a place that is difficult to locate. Once the war starts, it will complicate everything and the likelihood that she will be found is slim, judging from the size and the depth of the area. But Dororo, unlike Sukeroku is trained in this kind of situation. She has been raised as a thief and a thief always finds a way to get in or out of a place. 

“Thank you, Sukeroku.” she thanked her new-found friend and begins to analyze the map.

 _I will not give up. I need to get out of this place so Hyakkimaru will be able to find me_. Dororo subconsciously touches her chest as she feels a pang of longing. Since when did she last saw and hear his voice? She closes her eyes and thinks of his face.

_Hyakkimaru, I miss you…_

* * *

Mutsu is busy tying her horse as Tahomaru looks on the horizon. The sun is about to set. The noise coming from crickets and other insects inside the forest they came from can be heard. A war is brewing from his view and Tahomaru feels the tightening grip on his sword. War, it only leaves him a graphic memory of when he and his aniue went to war for the first time. He was twelve while his older brother was thirteen. They were tasked at a young age by their father to obliterate their enemies. Hyakkimaru acts as the leader and him as the second-in-command. They were so young, blood in their hands, corpses, and more corpses. Tahomaru shuts his eyes and stops thinking.

He turned around and watches her.

“Mutsu,” he calls and the lady looks at him. “I’m going alone. You wait here.”

“But young master, you told me I’ll be your back up.” she retorts, surprised.

“It’s dangerous for you to come with me. Besides, it is not wise if there are two of us. I’ll be playing as the spy this time. After that, we’ll return to the village.” Tahomaru explains, getting ready to leave.

“But..it should be me and not you! What I am here for, then?” Mutsu responds, stepping forward to follow him.

“I’ll send a signal if I get in trouble. Then you will come to me.” Tahomaru says with his back facing her. He is the only one who can do it, for his brother and their friend. _Aniue_ , he whispers. _I will not let you turn into a demon again._

Mutsu watches his departing back as he descends into the darkness that surrounds them, hoping that her dear young master will return unharmed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Tahomaru arrived at one of Asakura’s camp, lurking and waiting for someone to interrogate. He’s hiding behind the trees and bushes carefully clutching his sword in his hand. He watches the patrolling guards on duty and scans the area carefully. There are fifteen to twenty men in the camp based on his calculation. Tahomaru listens to the surroundings and keeps his presence concealed to the best of his ability. Neither he and his brother are the best to work behind the shadows but Tahomaru believes that his aniue is a lot better than him in this matter.

Hyakkimaru is a known genius in their domain, the heir of their clan, the person he looked up to. His patience and calm exterior bring him a menacing presence causing everyone to cower at his stance. But little did everyone knows how he got his name.

Demon of Daigo.

-xxx-

Roughly five years ago, Lord Kagemitsu assigned his two sons on their very first war mission. It was considered a training for his heir as well, a thirteen-year-old boy said to be talented just like his father in his prime. Tahomaru at that time was a snotty-brat, jealous of his older brother’s acknowledgment and skills.

_Why does it have to be always him?_ Tahomaru rolls his eyes, a twelve-year-old boy pouting behind his father and brother. Their father have always favored his eldest son, his pride and joy yet also his greatest weapon. While the second son remains to be the second-best. He had zero memory of when his father praised him just like his brother. Granted, Tahomaru respects his aniue, he cares for him and idolizes him, but sometimes, he cannot help but feel jealous on the way their father focuses so much about him as if he never existed.

_It’s because your brother is the heir of the land, and your father, the daimyo needs to guide him personally._ His mother keeps on telling him. But Tahomaru was a child desperate for the same level of attention his father is giving freely to his brother. His understanding was not mature enough to fully comprehend what his mother is telling him. Tahomaru, however, is glad that his mother never made him question his worth, she has made him feel he is loved and cared about, same with his brother.

_Tahomaru, follow your brother’s commands._ The daimyo says before they depart. He even 

whispered something to Hyakkimaru that only the two of them could hear. Favoritism.

Together with them is a band of samurais led by his brother. Hyakkimaru notices his gaze and looks at him, wondering.

“Is there a problem, Tahomaru?” His aniue asks.

“Of course none.” Tahomaru pouts and looks away. But Hyakkimaru knows better.

“If ever you’re reluctant to go with me, I can ask father.”

Part of him is aware that his brother is only worried about him but it irks Tahomaru to some degree and throws a nag.

“What do you think of me? A coward? Do not underestimate me, aniue!”

Hyakkimaru has a confused face and watches as his younger brother marches forward past him.

-xxx-

_Tahomaru, don’t go far from me._

_Tahomaru, be alert._

_Tahomaru, where are you going?_

“Tahomaru,”

He stomps his foot on the ground unable to stop his irritation. Tahomaru glares at his brother. They are in a camp and it is night time. The samurais with them are surprised by his actions but he did not care.

“Stop bossing me around! I’m not a kid!”

Tahomaru runs away leaving Hyakkimaru speechless. He immediately asks a samurai to follow his brother and make him return once he cools his head. 

-xxx-

“Young master, the Kanayama has advanced to one of our camps!”

Hyakkimaru nods. “Prepare our troops, we will fight them.” and turn around when another samurai came gasping for air.

“Young master Tahomaru and his group are trapped near the mountains! The Kanayama made a surprise attack!”

All of a sudden he felt his body chill but Hyakkimaru remains calm and collected in the outside. Rescuing his brother is unfavorable at this point and they have limited men to help. Destruction of camp can be a huge blow and Hyakkimaru must decide quickly and smartly by all means. One mistake can be critical in times of war. 

“Send our troops to help in the camp but leave a few men to come with me,” he orders

“But young master, a few?”

“The safety of our camp comes first.” Hyakkimaru grabs his swords and kabuto then walks out of the tent. The samurai barks orders to his men just as the young master commanded. 

Hyakkimaru whistles and Midoro runs towards him, he jumps on his steed and is followed by the remaining soldiers. Altogether they rushed near the mountain. They need to get there before the night falls, otherwise, it will be hard for them to locate Tahomaru.

He did not originally plan to send his little brother away from him but the situation asked for it. He needed someone who will lead the scouts and Tahomaru volunteered. Thinking it was not a risky task, Hyakkimaru allowed him to go. They were supposed to be the lookout and was sure that the area was far from the enemy’s camp and it left him wondering how did they able to trap Tahomaru’s group. 

Hyakkimaru and his men entered the border of Kanayama, one kilometer from its first camp. What keeps him calm is the fact that Tahomaru can be a useful hostage and the odds that he is still alive is high. Surely their enemies wouldn’t let a chance like this slip, that the enemy daimyo’s son is in their hands. 

He signals his men to disperse and lurks a bit to capture the sight of their enemies from afar. The place is actually a village camp where civilians and soldiers co-exist. Hyakkimaru frowns, now it is getting complicated. He is here to take back his brother and not to pick fights with civilians. 

“Young master, we sighted a small militia camp in the western part of the village. It seems the enemy soldiers are alert in that area.” a samurai reports.

Hyakkimaru looks at him deadpan. “We will attack that area but we should do it quick. After we save my brother, let us rush back to our base.”

“Yes, young master.”

-xxx-

_“Aniue...I’m sorry, this is my fault.”_ Tahomaru whimpers as he is tied on a post. His arms and legs are chained and his eyes covered by a white cloth. He grits his teeth in remorse. If only he did not stray away from his group, he wouldn’t be captured and his men wouldn’t come darting to protect him. Now every single one of them is dead and Tahomaru blames himself. If only, if only he listened to his aniue.

_“Aniue..I’m sure he’s disappointed now and is angry at me.”_ he sniffs and hears someone talking from his left.

“Ha! Sending a kid to war? What has gotten to Daigo now? This is an insult. And how old is this boy even? There is no way that a boy of his age could match us! BAHAHA!”

Mocking laughter fills his ears and Tahomaru bits his lower lip. Fools. One day Daigo army will send them to their deaths! 

“Enemies! Enemies!”

He hears another cry from a distance and Tahomaru’s mouth opens. The soldiers who were laughing earlier scamper outside and he is left alone in the tent. _Enemies? Do they mean our troops? Aniue? Did you come to save me?_

From outside, the clashing of swords can be heard. The roars and screams of warriors pierced the camp. 

Hyakkimaru’s little group together with their horses scurries with everything they’ve got and mercilessly strike the enemies. 

Five to seven men are coming forward to block him.

“Midoro!” he shouts and the horse jumps above the enemies. Hyakkimaru hops off and swings both of his swords. 

The Kanayama samurais simultaneously charge, encircling him like a hawk to its prey. 

“Another kid?” a man speaks in an annoyed tone. Hyakkimaru’s eyes sharpen as it indicates that the man is hinting that this group has met his younger brother. 

“That emblem and that sword..” another one point out and smirks. It appears to be their lucky day as two of Daigo Kagemitsu’s sons are now in their hands. The Kanayama men recognize the emblem on the kid’s armor and the high-quality samurai swords that only the nobility uses. There is no mistaking it, the child in front of them is Daigo’s heir.

“Coming to rescue your brother, kid?” another guy chuckles. “Too bad, he is dead now.” and taunts. 

Grave mistake.

The others stifle a laugh as they saw how the child’s eyes grow and is stunned. It seems something inside his brain cracks and Hyakkimaru stares at no one in particular. One of the men is talking but he can only hear his crushing spirit and chaotic mind.

_Tahomaru…_

The enemies continued to torment him by saying how they killed his younger brother and how he cried screaming his older brother’s name. They are enjoying the sight of Daigo’s son having a mental breakdown as they feed him lies.

Disaster.

In a blink of an eye, a bloody severed arm flies and a scream that could be heard from miles away erupts. They did not know what hit them until sight of silver came like thunder, cutting their bodies into pieces until there is nothing left. The crimson warm liquid splatters on his face but Hyakkimaru did not mind and continued on his rampage of revenge. He killed three of his enemies in a few seconds as the four other men are left shocked to the core.

“Demon! A demon!”

“Kill him!”

They charge again ready to end the child. Damn the first plan to keep him alive as a bait to make Daigo surrender, they can still keep the other child as a trump card. But they definitely cannot allow this demon-like boy to keep on living.

“My brother…” Hyakkimaru says and sliced another man in half, dodging their attacks. He roundhouse kicked the other and stabbed another in the eye and pulls his sword vertically splitting the man’s head in two. A black and white liquid from the enemy’s brain poured and the living two screams in terror. Just what kind of child is in front of them? His skills are far more dominant than anyone they have encountered and his brutality, _his brutality._

“...give him back…”

“We lied! He is still alive! Your brother is ali--” before the man could continue, Hyakkimaru slash his neck ultimately beheading him. The only one left runs for his life but hyakkimaru throws his other sword away and it hit right in the man’s heart, killing him.

“Young master!” his men calls and noticed how much of a mess was left. Severed body parts, the pool of blood, soulless eyes.

“Kill everyone.” Hyakkimaru drops his command loud and clear. The samurais exchange looks in wonder.

“Young master?”

“I SAID KILL EVERYONE!” he growls, looking completely out of his mind. The samurais freeze and are left with no other choice but to follow unless they want Hyakkimaru to chop their heads off by himself, judging from the glare that he gave them.

Hyakkimaru marches with the bloody swords on his hands as another batch of enemies come running to him.

_“Tahomaru…”_

-xxx-

Tahomaru sobs into his brother’s chest.

“Aniue, I’m sorry!” he cried and ask for forgiveness. He is greatly relieved upon hearing his aniue’s voice as he entered the tent, calling for his name.

However, Tahomaru noticed that something is off.

His brother’s eyes seem empty and his armor is severely bloodied same with the swords.

“Aniue?” Tahomaru turns his eyes to his brother’s. “Did you kill someone?”

Hyakkimaru pats his head and avoids the question. “Let’s go, we need to leave.”

As they walked outside, Tahomaru covers his mouth at the view of dead bodies lying everywhere. _What happened here?!_ He looks at Hyakkimaru’s back who is walking in front of him.

“Aniue…”

-xxx-

The war against the Kanayama ended up in their favor. The brothers are called by their father to return to the domain and ever since Hyakkimaru is behaving differently. Tahomaru quietly observes him and a few days have passed, he decided to tell Hyogo and Mutsu about it. He is clueless about how to approach his brother as the older one became quieter than usual. 

One night, Hyakkimaru enters his room. They didn’t outright talk about the war but Tahomaru sensed that something is bothering him.

“The people,” Hyakkimaru starts. They are sitting on his bed wearing their sleeping garments. Tahomaru listens to his brother. 

“Was I wrong when I ordered to kill them all?”

The truth is, he doesn’t know what’s the right answer. His brother lost his mind at the thought of him being dead and Tahomaru feels that it was his fault why Hyakkimaru is questioning his actions now.

“Aniue,” he says and pats his brother’s shoulder. “You saved me. I owe you my life.”

They were children back then but from that moment, Tahomaru swore that until his very last breath, he will support his older brother even if the world turns its back on him. And most importantly, he will do anything for him to not turn into a demon again.

* * *

Kaname is peacefully picking herbs in the mountains after Jukai-sensei asked him to do so. Earlier, a messenger from the daimyo’s castle has informed them to prepare for an incoming war and as the village primary doctor, Jukai-sensei is now tasked to arrange things to be needed by their soldiers. 

“I need to get more of this before afternoon.” the teenager murmurs holding a particular plant on his hand. Behind him is a big bucket where he put the herbs. Kaname is Jukai-sensei’s disciple. Just like anyone in the domain, he has a great distaste for wars. He was orphaned because of it and was lucky to be found by the doctor himself ten years ago and saved him from a freezing winter. The two eventually went on a journey together until Jukai-sensei was offered a permanent job in Daigo as a doctor. Knowing it will be a challenge to raise a child if they continue to live a nomadic lifestyle, Jukai agreed to settle in the domain. Basically, it was Kaname who drove the doctor to live in Daigo which was the best decision they made. Daigo is by far the most prosperous domain in the region but the only downside of living here is it is always antagonized by its jealous neighboring domains. 

Luckily enough, the daimyo took a liking to the doctor, noticing his exceptional skills in medicine making and realizing he could be a great asset to his army. Aside from this, Jukai is a considerable close family friend to the Daigo clan itself especially to the daimyo’s heir, Hyakkimaru. 

Speaking of, Kaname and Hyakkimaru are the same age and with the young master always visiting the doctor’s clinic in his free time, Kaname has gotten to know him and play with him. Hyakkimaru’s younger brother would sometimes visit from time to time making the three of them play together. There are times that Kaname feels envious of the brothers since they both have their parents while he only got Jukai-sensei as his father figure. As time goes by, Hyakkimaru’s visits to the doctor’s clinic lessened due to his studies, training, duties and many other things. Kaname cannot remember the last time they had a conversation.

He wipes the sweat on his forehead with his arm and squints his eyes at the sunlight. Feeling tired, he walks under a tree to rest when a rustling coming from afar caught his attention.

“What is that?” Kaname blinks, seeing an arriving white thing to his direction. A horse? No, it’s smaller than a horse - a foal!

The foal looks tired and stops on its track. He can see that it is breathing heavily. Kaname stares at it and remembers something. Wait for a second, isn’t this the foal of Hyakkimaru’s horse?

He strides going to the foal and sees that it is holding a green ribbon on its mouth. 

“Hey there,” he greets and fortunately the foal didn’t run away. It looks at him as though asking for help. Kaname pets its forehead as he pulled the green ribbon from the foal’s mouth.

_“Maybe I should bring it back to its stable. Hmm, how did it escape in the first place?”_

* * *

He is furious and wants nothing but to break free from his room. But Hyakkimaru knows that doing so will only bring him harm and improbable possibility to see Dororo again. His father is an unbending man and his words are absolute. 

But his time is running out. Hyakkimaru heard from a servant that the daimyo has declared a war against the Asakura in two days. But to his dismay, no matter how many times he waltzes and looks for something that could help him escape, he couldn't find away.

_Dammit!_

His whole house is guarded by soldiers day and night, same goes on the door of his room. Hyakkimaru is desperate and hopeless when unexpectedly, he hears a yap followed by a loud thud from outside. Curiously, he gazes at the door and waits what’s behind it.

The door slides open and reveals a huge man wearing black shinobi clothes showing only his eyes. Hyakkimaru warily stands until the man spoke.

“Young master, it’s me.”

“Hyogo?” Hyakkimaru’s eyes widened in surprise as Hyogo removes his mask.

“Young master Tahomaru ordered me to help you escape, quick! Let’s go before the guards wake up.” 

Hyogo and Hyakkimaru bolts outside his room. They eventually got near the house’s lobby where another set of guards are patrolling. The two cautiously evade their eyes by walking soundlessly and slowly behind the shadows of the walls. 

“Where is Tahomaru?” Hyakkimaru whispers. 

Hyogo reluctantly opens his mouth to answer. 

“Young master Tahomaru is with my sister. He went to the Asakura camp to gather intel about the young lady’s disappearance.”

“What?!” Hyakkimaru hisses. “Why did you guys let him go?!”

A drop of sweat appears on Hyogo’s forehead. “He wanted to help. You are his one and only brother and young master Tahomaru once told us that he swore to help you in everything because…” he pauses and glances at him. “He owes you his life.”

Hyakkimaru sighs deeply. Truly his younger brother doesn’t think before he acts. He is reckless and aggressive, opposite of him who is calm. But Tahomaru is his brother, his very first friend. They grew up together, trained together, play together and as the older one, he could not allow him to sacrifice for his sake. Hyakkimaru plops a hand on his head.

“Young master, there is another problem,” Hyogo informs. “The daimyo ordered our troops to obliterate young lady Dororo’s clan.”

“When?”

“Today, the troops are on their way now.”

Hyakkimaru breathes out anxiously as he is having a mental battle whether to go to the Asakura camp and help his brother or stop the troop that will exterminate Dororo’s clan. Why does it have to be this way? Why does he always need to choose over his brother and the lives of others? 

“Young master, for now, it is crucial to stop our forces to fight young lady’s clan. If our hunch is correct that there is a big misunderstanding, everything will end in tragedy.” Hyogo makes a point.

Hyakkimaru looks at him and nods. “Hyogo, I now order you to go to my brother and your sister and get them back safely.”

Hyogo closes his eyes and affirms then the two continue to escape and avoid the guards in the house. When they finally got outside, Hyakkimaru whistles with his hand to summon Midoro.

“The young master is escaping, quick!” 

From behind, the panicking guards are hurrying to capture him back. Hyogo puts on his mask back to hide his identity and faces them. 

“Leave this to me, young master.” Hyogo readies his weapon.

A few seconds later, Midoro came rushing down the street and Hyakkimaru prepares to jump on the horse.

“Young master!” Hyogo throws his dual swords and Hyakkimaru catches it, he pulls the strap of his horse and turns to leave.

“I cannot thank you enough, Hyogo.” he says, the other man smirks behind his mask and Hyakkimaru scoots away. 

Midoro hurtle farther and farther from the castle grounds. Hyakkimaru evades the guards with Midoro jumping and kicking a few of them. He feels bad for hurting his comrades but this is a fight he must face and nothing, not even his father, can stop him now. 

They are passing through the valleys when Midoro abruptly stops which surprised him. Hyakkimaru almost falls if not holding on her neck tightly. 

“Midoro, where are you--” 

The horse turn left and it shocked him even more. What is going on with his horse? Hyakkimaru pulls the strap for her to stop but Midoro doesn’t listen. He struggles to control her again yet she doesn’t stop.

“Midoro!”

“Woah woah woah!” a surprised young man walking on the side of a crossroad appears. He stumbles and rolls together with the bucket of herbs he’s carrying. On the other hand, Hyakkimaru nearly falls again when Midoro neighs loudly raising her front feet at the other young man. But Hyakkimaru gained control of his horse after a while and successfully stop her.

Kaname gasps in pain after he hits his back on the road. On his side is the white foal he’s escorting back to the village.

“Kaname?” Hyakkimaru asks and climbs down from the horse to help the young man.

“H-Hyakkimaru?” Kaname accepts his hand and Hyakkimaru pulls him. “Ow,ow, that hurts.” he massages his back with his other hand. The two of them observe the horse and the foal smelling and caressing each other longingly.

“Chibi?” Hyakkimaru mumbles. How did Chibi get in here?

“Chibi?” Kaname raises his eyebrows. “Ah, you mean the foal. I figured it’s the foal of your horse. You know, white horses are a rarity and I remember you have one. I thought of taking it back to its stable so…”

Chibi turns to Hyakkimaru and smells him. 

“Oh, by the way, he has this on his mouth when I found him.” Kaname pulls out a green ribbon from his pocket and gives it to Hyakkimaru.

He feels like a lightning strikes him and stammers. Kaname wonders what’s wrong as he watches Hyakkimaru stares at the ribbon intensely.

“Dororo…” he glances up to Kaname and holds his shoulder. “Where did Chibi came from when you found him?” 

Kaname is getting weirded by the other young man’s actions and stutters. “T-there, from the south.” he points.

Hyakkimaru follows the direction looking at the southern part of the domain where the Asakura is.

“Dororo, she’s there.” 

“Doro who?” Kaname tilts his head and Hyakkimaru quickly goes back to Midoro.

“I’m leaving Chibi to your care,” he says and once again pulls the horse’s strap for it to run but Midoro neighs sadly. Hyakkimaru whispers while patting its head. “After all of this, I promise to never part you from Chibi again.” as though understanding human language, Midoro looks at Chibi and blinks.

Kaname is puzzled, he has no idea what’s happening inside the castle but it seems that something is going on aside from a brewing war. He observes Hyakkimaru and sees his swords, the tension in his face and voice are obvious.

“I don’t know what’s up but you might need this!” he throws a bag of medicinal herb at the young heir and Hyakkimaru catches it. “Alright, leave the foal to me.”

“Thank you.” and Hyakkimaru proceeds on his way.

Kaname eyes at the speeding horse with its master and scratches his head. “Eh, it seems like there’s an internal issue in the castle. I must tell this to sensei.”

Hyakkimaru grips the strap firmly. At last, his suspicions are getting closer to the truth. He knows from the start that there must be a foul play. From the moment Dororo and him first met, she was being followed by a traitor from their clan. Hyakkimaru grits his teeth, he will make sure that bastard will pay dearly on what he caused. Midoro gallops with all her might, going up and down on steep terrain, gracefully making turns to avoid hazardous rocks. Hyakkimaru deliberately makes a run to the shortcut which is the back mountain to catch up on their troop. After an hour, he sees the flag of Daigo from below. But something seems to be amiss as their troop is already fighting with an unknown group. 

Unless?

He tows Midoro to leap going to the lower ground and dashes forward. Hyakkimaru peers and readies to pull the horse to jump in the middle of the fight.

“Stop!” he yells, the Daigo force looks above and is flabbergasted at the sight of their young master. 

“It’s the young master! Stop attacking now!” 

Midoro landed at the center of the two fighting groups and Hyakkimaru faces their men. His sudden arrival brings massive confusion to the battle. He quickly climbs down and raises his hands to face the other group. The samurais hold their breaths and at the same time set their arrows to back up in case someone dares to hit their young master.

Hyakkimaru steps forward going to the bandits. 

“I am Daigo Hyakkimaru, son of Daigo Kagemitsu and heir of our clan. I am here to talk to your leader.” he demands breathlessly.

The bandits, still holding their weapons glares at him furiously.

“So it’s the traitor’s son!” one man shouts.

“How dare you and your clan to betray us by attacking our way to rescue the young lady!’’

"We’re going to kill you!”

The samurais from behind roar but Hyakkimaru signals them to stop. 

“Hold on,” a huge man with wild hair and brute features walks and the bandits are silenced. 

“I am Hibukuro, Dororo’s father and the leader of this clan.” 

Hyakkimaru slowly puts his arms down and makes another introduction, lifting his head to meet the man's gaze.

“I am your daughter's husband-to-be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case some of you forgot who Kaname is, he's the first adopted disciple of Jukai. You know, the kid who lost his other leg. I always thought it's interesting if Hyakkimaru and Kaname have a conversation hehe. Too bad, we never got it in canon. 
> 
> I got tensed writing this lol. Also, Hyakkimaru's last line in this chapter is so extra XD.


	14. Chapter 14

The domain’s high officials and the daimyo are in convocation for their military strategy when a guard barges inside the room taking everyone’s attention after breaking his news. Lord Kagemitsu slams his fists on the table in anger and the officials are hushed.

“Hyakkimaru escaped from his room?!” the daimyo snarls.

“My lord, there was because of an infiltrator. He helped the young master escape.” 

The daimyo’s fists curl into a ball, ignoring the murmuring officials and their glances. His disappointment is so high that he has to release it somewhere else. 

“An infiltrator, you say?” he confirms and the guard nods. “Where is Tahomaru?” 

“The second young master and his friends are last seen yesterday afternoon.”

Lord Kagemitsu thinks, Lady Nui has informed him that their second son did not come home last night the same with Mutsu and Hyogo. He has a tiny bit of doubt that Tahomaru has something to do with Hyakkimaru’s escape because he has never been that loyal to him.  Tahomaru’s loyalty lies with his older brother. Despite this, the daimyo did not fully expect him to have the guts to betray his wishes.

After the meeting, he goes back to the castle and orders a few samurai to find  Tahomaru .

“What’s happening?” Lady Nui approaches him when the samurais left.

The daimyo looks at his wife and frowns. “I ask them to look for Tahomaru and his  friends. ” he says in a flat tone which made the lady tensed. 

“You’re not thinking he is behind this, aren’t you?” she surmises, the lord shrugs and walks away.

“My lord! Please, not Tahomaru!” she begs.

“Silence!” he faces her. “Both of them will face my punishments once they got back. Not because they are my sons they can flee from the consequences of their actions. Hyakkimaru will remain my heir but I won’t let him get away with this.  Tahomaru too, that brat is the only one who has the nerve to defy me for freeing his brother.” the fuming lord declares. 

“But Hyakkimaru,” the lady tries to change his mind. “He dedicated his life to be the excellent heir that you want him to be. He has never disobeyed you and is a responsible young man even though...even though…” lady Nui tears  up . “It costs him his freedom and happiness. He was trying his best!”

The daimyo is silenced, pondering the words of his wife. 

“I am sure he has a reason for doing this, he believes in Dororo, the lady he loves. Just please, trust in him, trust our sons!”

Lord Kagemitsu glances at her and grunts. “Still, it will not change my mind. That bandit clan is over now.” he walks and Lady Nui is left dispirited. A mother who is worried about her children. She looks above and prays to the goddess of mercy, begging to keep Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru safe from the war and the rage of their father.

* * *

“Letters?”

Hyakkimaru nods looking at the clueless man before him.

Hibukuro grasps his spear tightly. “I only wrote two letters to her during her stay in Daigo. That is a week after her arrival in your domain and three weeks ago when I told her that I will visit  soon. ” he answers in a deep voice.

Whispers followed coming from both sides, samurais and the bandits. Hyakkimaru nods again, completely believing what the man had said. Besides, Hibukuro is right in front of him and not with Dororo, that alone is the major proof that he wasn’t the one who sent her letters to meet in the southern border.

“Are you aware that someone from your clan sold you to the Asakura?” he questions.

“Sold?” Hibukuro’s eyebrow raises. 

“Before I met her, Dororo said their carriage was ambushed by our nemesis. I was skeptical to believe it has nothing to do with one of your people. It was a suspicious move, to attempt on taking the Daigo heir’s bride-to-be when no one in our domain knows about her arrival.” Hyakkimaru explains and the shift of air between them changes.

“You mean to say that one of us is a traitor?!” a bandit yells from behind.

“Do not mix us with  you samurai clan’s dirty tricks!”

“Enough!” Hibukuro barks and the bandits flinches. He looks straight at the young man and scrutinizes him from head to toe. The man comes forward to look at him face to face as the samurais from Hyakkimaru’s back readies their weapons. 

“How sure are you that the traitor is from us?” Hibukuro asks with a calculating look. He is both insulted and amazed how Hyakkimaru is not affected by his presence, whereas other people would run for their lives once they saw him wielding a weapon with his clan on his back. 

Hyakkimaru remained unstirred, staring at the huge man in front of him. They are standing at approximately one meter away from each other.

“You can have my head if I’m wrong.”

Choking sounds erupt from their backs. The samurais particularly wail in protest but Hyakkimaru looks at them telling them to stop.

Hibukuro sniggers. “How amusing,” he laughs. A boisterous, maniacal laugh. Hyakkimaru is still unfazed with all seriousness on his face. He meant everything he said. 

Without warning, Hibukuro raises his weapon and points it at the young man which stunned both parties. Hyakkimaru moves his pointing finger from his side, cueing his men to not attack despite them sweating rivulets at the sight of a barbaric man threatening to kill their young master. One wrong move and his head will detach from his body. Hibukuro’s weapon creates a thin cut onto his neck, drawing blood, but he didn’t move. Eyes glued on the man. His breathing remains firm. 

_Fearless young man._ Hibukuro says on the back of his mind. Unaware of it, Hyakkimaru just earned his respect. Not everyone is brave enough to offer their lives in exchange for something may it be for their benefit or people important to them. Selflessness, a trait that every good leader possesses. He also noted how the young man’s eyes  is indeed special. If he has to describe those, Hyakkimaru’s eyes are both the warmest and coldest eyes he had ever seen.

_Kind-hearted yet will not hesitate to kill._

“Fine! I will have your word on that.” Hibukuro accepts with his booming voice.

He moves his weapon away from Hyakkimaru’s neck and turns his heels to his men.

“Let’s go to  the Asakura . There will be no deal to close. We are going to crush them!”

The bandits roared, lifting their weapons and rode their horses. Some of them have perplexed expressions but most of them decided to simply follow their leader. There are no questions asked after Hibukuro’s command, though. Hyakkimaru, on the other hand, gave his troop a choice.

“You can join me or return to the domain. Tell my father I ordered  you. ” he says coolly and climbed back to Midoro to join the bandits. In mere seconds, Hyakkimaru and the other group vanishes from their sight.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Let’s follow the young master!” the captain of the troop shouts and everyone followed him.

Hibukuro looks over his shoulder to check on Hyakkimaru. Moments later, he intentionally slowed down his horse for him to catch up.

“How was my daughter?” 

The question caught Hyakkimaru off guard. His mouth slightly ajar as he glimpses at the man. Both of them are aware that this is not the time to chit-chat but they will still have a long way to go before they reach Asakura. A little talk would not hurt, right?

Hyakkimaru clears his throat, eyes on the road. “She’s fine.”

_A man of few words, I see_ . Hibukuro whispers to himself. Dororo probably is having a hard time reading the young man but he believes in his daughter’s skill to get along with anyone. 

* * *

She is getting tired of the dark, boring and quiet cell. Dororo is soon to befriend the mice and cockroaches if not with Sukeroku visiting now and then. One time, she tried to sing just to ease her boredom but she doesn’t have a pleasing voice and she only curses herself.  _If they’re trying to kill me with boredom, I’m sure they will succeed_ . Dororo huffs and kicks her bed then jumps on it and groaned.

“LET ME GOOOO! OR IM GOING TO DIE HERE!”

Her voice echoed in the blackness of surrounding. Dororo pouts, tears starting to form on the sides of her eyes when finally, she hears footsteps coming.  _It must be Sukeroku but it’s not lunchtime yet...Hmm, maybe he has a piece of news._

“Sukeroku!” Dororo runs to the entrance of her cell and pokes her head excitedly.

The footsteps go nearer and nearer and a man laughs behind a shadow.

Dororo scowls realizing that instead of her friend, it is someone she’s not willing to see in times like this.

“Yo, Dororo, are you sad to be alone, huh?” Itachi greets and she wants nothing but to wipe that ugly smug off his face and bury him to dirt. 

Dororo rolls her eyes, refusing to talk to him. Her day is already ruined, no need to ruin it even more.

“By the way, I just came here to bring some news about our  clan. ” he says, attempting to get her attention after being ignored.

“Our clan?” her words are wrapped with thick sarcasm. “A  snake like you does not belong to us, you can go back to the jungle of traitors you came from, asshole!” Dororo snarls as she trembles in anger. Before, she still feels sorrow upon learning that Itachi betrayed them but now, she feels nothing but resentment toward him. How dare he, after her father treated him good and after she treated him as a friend to exchange them for loads of money.

Itachi is taken aback and is rather silenced at her words but shrug the feeling off. 

“Your father is coming here to give us the money. Soon, we’ll part ways forever,” he states.

Dororo looks at him questioningly. 

“I sent a letter to Hibukuro that said the Asakura have you and will free you only if they fund this domain for war.” 

“You bastard!” her exasperation to Itachi grew ten folds. Dororo wrestles the cell that separates her from the traitor, trying so hard to grab him with her hands. “I swear to Kami you will pay for this!” 

“Heh,” Itachi smirks. “Do you hate me this much, Dororo-chan? C’mon, I kept you safe and stayed true to my words to return you to your clan.”

But Dororo keeps on desperately hitting her cell, leaving bruises on her arms as the metal bars rammed her skin. 

“The people of  Daigo.. ” she utters. “Hyakkimaru…” Dororo’s face expresses distress, blaming herself at the wretched situation that she had brought. Once the Asakura got a hand of the fund, Daigo is over. With this, there is only one thing left for her to do - she must escape, but how?

Itachi looks at her uncaringly what she is talking about. “Well, I only came here to tell you to get ready. Anytime now I’ll come to pick you up. See ya later, Dororo.” Itachi leaves the hopeless young lady.

When he is completely out of her sight, Dororo pulls out the map that Sukeroku gave her. There are black marks of the potential escape route which she studied before. But Dororo does not know if guards roam in that area.  _The war will start in a day and a half._ She must get out of here. No, she  _will_ get out of here. 

From above the underground dungeon, Itachi whistles lazily when he notices an approaching samurai in the alleyway. He stops and stares at the man and to the creature beside it.  _What a spooky pet_ . He mumbles as his lips verbalize disgust at the beast. 

“How’s the captive?” A man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail with scars on his chest asks. 

“She’s fine. I already told her to get ready to leave.” Itachi answers back and his eyes kept darting from the man to the gargantuan tiger that’s making guttural sounds. Silently, he prays that it already had its lunch before it decided him to be. 

“I see, keep in charge.” 

“Roger that.” Itachi retorts and the samurai continues to walk. “Saburota and his weird pet, geez.” he shakes his head. Saburota is a high-ranking samurai in Asakura. Together with his monster pet, they’ve killed plenty of enemies in countless of combats. Itachi heard from the other samurais that Saburota gained his status all because of his tiger and is not a skilled warrior, to begin with. Even so, no one dared to speak of their thoughts about the samurai or else they will get inside the tiger’s stomach in no time. The tiger is named Nue, its name originating from a legendary yokai. It resembles a Nue if anyone is to be asked. With its incredible size and form, one could only wonder how many humans did it already devoured. 

Itachi feels his skin crawls at the thought. He’s not very fond of Saburota himself and definitely won’t get used to seeing a samurai walking with a killer beast daily. 

_Hurry up Hibukuro and give me my money, I want to get out of this place soon too._

* * *

Tahomaru waited and waited until an unfortunate guard made a mistake to wander alone far from his group. The guard is caught by surprise when he grabs his neck by his arm and points a dagger at his face. The man struggles but stops after realizing how disadvantageous his position is.  Tahomaru pulls him on the shadows behind some trees. He also disarmed him from his weapons and threw it away leaving the samurai nothing but himself.

“Answer me and I might keep you alive.”  Tahomaru whispers. At the same time, he scans the area just in case someone suddenly appears.

“W-what?!” the man fears for his life. 

“Where is young lady Dororo?”

“I don’t even know who--”

Tahomaru tightens his arm to the man’s neck, preventing him to breathe. “Don’t play dumb on me, you’re a local guard, right?! You must know if you have important prisoners. Where do you take them?”

The man wheezes, forcing Tahomaru to loosen his grip. “There’s...there’s a man named Itachi..from the bandit clan.”

He listens to his hostage and presses the dagger to the man’s neck. “Continue.”

“He betrayed his clan to get something from them. I don’t know what is it, I swear! And this young lady, well...all I know is that they have her two days ago.”

Tahomaru squints. “Where is she?”

It takes him a while before answering, seemingly weighing his loyalty toward the Asakura or the importance of his life. “We keep important prisoners to the underground near the castle--”

A rain of arrows came shooting out of nowhere and Tahomaru pulls out his sword to dodge it. The man on his arm was shot to death after receiving five shots on his body.

Tahomaru rolls on the ground leaving the dead man as the arrows keep coming. They didn’t care about their ally at all! Asakura samurais attack him and Tahomaru has left no other choice but to fight them back.

He swings his sword with great speed, jumping on his enemies, cutting their arms, neck, and swords rapidly.  Tahomaru kills four men but sooner or later he will be outnumbered. He whistles and his horse ran to him but the samurai blocks it by shooting it with arrows.

“Shit!” 

The frightened horse runs away leaving Tahomaru in a dangerous situation. He glares at his enemies and readies to fight. They surround him and Tahomaru clenches his sword. He tsk-ed and advances at the samurai behind him when they roar, pouncing and kicking yet luckily Tahomaru stabs them on their stomach but one samurai got him. 

Tahomaru receives a deep cut on his shoulder. Groaning, he forcefully sways his sword creating a space between him and the enemies. Blood poured from his shoulder down to his chest and his armor is damped in red. 

“From Daigo?” the samurai asks after seeing the emblem of his armor. “Kill him!”

Tahomaru ignores the pain of his wound and continues to fight. 

_Aniue …_

A series of clacking swords violently hitting each other resonates. 

_I am always like this huh, waiting to be saved by you._

He kills seven, eight, nine men.

_But I swear this time..._

Tahomaru got slashed on his left leg. He screams in pain and grovels on the dirt but never leaving his guard down.

_“You keep on lowering your guard.”_

His  aniue’s voice is clear on his mind.  Tahomaru glowers and stabs the enemies’ kneecaps. Now they’re even.

“You’re dead now, ha!” Another samurai appears from behind and attempts to impale him when an arrow strikes the man’s forehead and he falls dead on the spot.

“What…?”  Tahomaru , still on the ground, follows the direction of the arrow and saw Mutsu.

-Two hours prior-

Anxiety never leaves her ever since Tahomaru goes to the enemy camp. Mutsu keeps on breathing in and out, waltzing from left to right. “Young  master …” it has been eight hours and she is getting agitated from waiting. Even though he told her he will send a signal when he needs back up, Mutsu cannot stop worrying. She knows how reckless can Tahomaru be. She shakes her head, whispering words of concern regarding the young master. 

“No, I should follow him.” 

In the end, she follows her feelings and takes her horse.

-Present time-

“Young master!” She launches another set of arrows and strikes the incoming Asakura soldiers. Despite Tahomaru having the skills of a good combatant, there are too many of them for him to handle alone.  _We’re outnumbered…_ Mutsu hurries and kills three of the men from Tahomaru’s back.

“Mutsu!”  Tahomaru tries to stand but his wound stings making him fall again. He tries for the second time using his sword as a cane.

“I am coming-” she pulls out her katana to get him.

“Why are you here?!”  Tahomaru presses. “Go away!”

“But young master…” Mutsu has an incredulous look. What does he mean?

“Save yourself, Mutsu. This attack will alert the nearby camps. They will only keep on coming, run!” he exclaims. “Tell my brother Dororo is most likely in an underground prison near the castle!” 

But Mutsu glares, gripping the katana on her hands and charges forward. “Say it to him yourself.”

Tahomaru is about to say something when his wound aches again. “Dammit, Mutsu,” he grumbles. A few seconds later, Mutsu stands beside him, waiting for the horde of samurai. Only Kami knows how their fates would end at this moment.

Mutsu gives him a smile that means multitude of things; a yearning, aching, and assuring smile. She vowed to obey but also to protect him forever and Mutsu is prepared to die to guarantee his safety. Daigo is her home, their home, and she will gladly accept her death for its good. 

“Leave this to me, young master, this is what I live for.” 

“Mutsu,” Tahomaru holds her arm with his bloody hand.

“Please,  live. ” Mutsu remembers the day they first met.  Tahomaru has always been the one who comforted her and Hyogo when they lost everything; their parents, their village, the life they had. He is her light, her hope, her reason to live. He who always put everyone’s safety and happiness first before his, he who believes he is only a second-best and laughs it off to hide his pain, but for her, he is the one that truly matters. 

“ Tahomaru ,” for the first time, she addressed him with his name which surprised the young man. Her voice and gaze soften as she speaks. 

“I have always…” Mutsu pauses, trying to get a hold of herself but if this is the last time she will see him, she better do it quick. She gathers all her strength and gulps heavily to say the words she has been hiding for a long time.

“Tahomaru I lo--”

In a split moment, Tahomaru pushes her behind him and stands straight notwithstanding his leg injury. He glances back at her with Mutsu’s disbelieving eyes.

“I won’t let them hurt you, Mutsu.”

He lifts his sword and prepares to fight. Swearing that this will be the time where he will save and defend the people he cherishes and not the other way around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I trust that no one has forgotten about Saburota and Nue.
> 
> TahoMutsu is that one ship that could have been but MAPPA is evil. 
> 
> Last three chapters to go! :)


	15. Chapter 15

The young man hastily sneaks the materials Dororo told him to get. _Sheesh, what’s she’s going to do with these anyway?_ Sukeroku is in the kitchen, rummaging from left to right. Searching for some mysterious stuff she listed; gasoline, some clothes that he thinks would fit in her, copper wire or any bendable wire - preferably thin, few rocks, a rope and if possible, a knife. Earlier, he had gathers rocks from outside. He is almost complete with his task. _Clothes? I hope mines would do._

After gathering everything, Sukeroku wraps the stuff in a blanket. He also prepares her dinner for the night and goes to the underground dungeon. At night, there are two guards that patrols near Dororo’s cell so he doesn’t stay longer nor communicate with her that much about their plan. As he walks, Sukeroku’s heartbeat escalates, praying to the goddess of mercy that the guards won’t check what he’s about to deliver. They don't examine it for the record but just in case his luck goes south and they all of a sudden suspects him, Sukeroku has no other plan. Crap, why didn’t they talk about it? Flooding what-ifs came through his mind. _Is Dororo this confident about it?_ He wonders. 

He passed through the two guards without them telling him to stop. Sukeroku sighs in great relief. He laughs in his mind how he was anxious for nothing.

“Hold on,” one of the guards suddenly said and Sukeroku became paler than a ghost.

He slowly looked over his shoulder to meet the guard’s gaze. _Holy shit. Is this how it will end?_ No, there must be something he can do! He swallowed and anticipated the man to choke him to death after he checks the blanket. But wait a minute, he can also use these to save himself--

“This will be the last time you’re going to serve her. Tomorrow she will be returned to her clan. Get that?” 

Sukeroku stopped breathing but then realized he wasn’t caught. “Oh right, yes. I’m aware. Thanks.” 

He fakes a laugh and proceeds to Dororo’s cell after shutting the heavy door behind the guards. Sukeroku once again sighs loudly. _Hooh, I thought I’m gonna die._

“Dororo!” he calls. “I gathered everything you told me to. But how exactly are you going to use these?” He plops down next to her cell and pushes the tray of food and blanket inside. Sukeroku tilts his head on his side noticing how Dororo is facing her back at him.

“Dororo?”

The said girl is sitting on her bed quietly. She glances at him with a worried expression. 

“Sukeroku,”

“What’s the matter? Are you alright?” he asks concernedly. 

Dororo rises from the bed and approaches him. She sits next to the blanket and checks the materials inside. Sukeroku got everything right and she is supposed to be happy but there is something that’s bothering her.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asks again.

“We’re going to burn the underground using this.” she raises the bottle of gasoline on her hand.

“Hold on a second-- do you--” Sukeroku’s eyes grow on its maximum size foreseeing what she meant. 

Dororo grins and winks at him. “Since I’m here, you’re going to be the one to fulfill my plan!” she reveals.

“What?!” he stands. “Are you out of your mind? What's this? A suicide?!” and waves his hands gesturing surprise.

Dororo chuckles at his expression. “Of course I’m not! We’re escaping, Sukeroku. The last thing that needs to happen is for my clan to take me so that the Asakura won’t be able to get the money from my father.” she explains, looking positive. But Sukeroku is confused.

“We’re going to burn this place, if that happens, the guards will run here and free me since they cannot afford to have me killed, right? Then I will escape!”

Sukeroku blinks, seemingly having a hard time imagining her plan. “But wait, and the copper wire?”

“Hmm?” Dororo plays the wire on her fingers. “I can use this as a key to many padlocks just in case.” 

“But how?” 

“Relax,” Dororo assures. “I am trained to do this.” she chuckles again. The truth is, she can escape from her cell anytime but the problem lies with the guards and soldiers above the dungeon. And once they knew that she can turn wires into keys, they will likely tie her hands leaving her more obstacle to escape. Dororo flicks the newly transformed wire into key and shows it to Sukeroku.

“Tadaa!” she stands and tries the key into the lock of her chain as he watches.

The lock makes a soft click and Sukeroku makes an amazed noise after Dororo pulls it and the cell opens. 

“Woah! That is so cool! But how did you…”

“I am from a bandit clan,” she smiles. “Ever since I was four, I can do things like this.”

Dororo returns the lock and hides the key back in the blanket. She puts the bundle on her bed and goes back to Sukeroku to eat her food.

“She’s so cool.,” he whispers, a blush creeping on his face. Sukeroku slaps his cheeks afterward. He stares at her questioningly. “Why did you look worried earlier anyway?”

Dororo looks up to meet his gaze. “I was just thinking of him,” she says.

“Him?”

“Hyakkimaru.” she replies and frowns. 

Sukeroku realizes it is the name of her betrothed. He looks away and became unamused but tries his best not to show it to her. 

“What about him?” he asks not really concerned about the young man but rather on why is she worried about this certain Hyakkimaru.

“He must be thinking I am a traitor now.” her voice cracks and Dororo starts to sob. She stops eating and covers half of her face with both hands.

“Dororo…” Sukeroku expresses hurt on seeing her crying. 

“If my clan gives the fund that was supposed to be for Daigo to Asakura, I will never see him again. That’s why…” her eyes flooded with tears. “I need to get out of here. To save Daigo, save my clan's name and see him.”

Sukeroku pouts. It pains him to see her in such a state whereas he had always seen her jolly and strong-willed persona. He makes up his mind to help her with all his might and clenches his fists.

“I promise you, we will get you out of here,” he swears, Dororo stares at him.

“Thank you, Sukeroku.”

That night, they planned their escape. Once the war breaks, they will use the opportunity to emit additional chaos by starting a fire in the underground. The guards will surely rescue her and free her from the cell. She will use that chance to escape while Sukeroku waits for her from above. The soldiers are going to be very busy defending their domain and there will be less of them staying in the prison which will make easier for them to flee outside. Dororo also plans to free the Asakura prisoners, mostly from the rival clans on which Sukeroku is delighted. He never once thought a day like this will come. That an angelic maiden will save them from being slaves. He notes how she is knowledgeable in this kind of situation like a specialist and it only proves that what she claims is true. That she is a daughter of a bandit clan leader. 

Well, come to think of it, if she can break out from Daigo castle ground anytime she wants (except for Hyakkimaru being around) then breaking free from prison will be less than a challenge (except if a samurai spots them)

* * *

He stares at the green ribbon on his palm longingly. _Dororo._ Hyakkimaru together with the bandits and Daigo troop takes a break to plan their sneak attack. They are only a few kilometers from an Asakura camp and there will be no turning around once they breach the border. 

Hyakkimaru stands near a cliff alone while the others mind their own business. He looks at the horizon where the Asakura domain is and glares. _I’m coming to save you._

“Worried about my daughter?” 

He hears Hibukuro’s voice nearing from behind. Hyakkimaru glances at the brawny man and back to the ribbon he is holding. He nods.

“She will be fine. Dororo is their hostage and hostages are rarely harmed. As long as they want something in return, we can guarantee her safety.” he perches beside Hyakkimaru and watches the horizon.

Hyakkimaru looks at him and wonders how could the man stay calm when his one and only daughter is in the hands of a dangerous enemy. 

“You must be thinking why I am not panicking,” Hibukuro guesses right and the young man looks away. He smiles playfully before speaking again.

“I lost my wife almost in the same fashion.” he says and his aura shifts to melancholic. Hyakkimaru sensed it. “It happened six years ago when we raided a samurai fort of a clan called Kanayama. They wanted revenge and that was it.” Hibukuro looks at him then back to the view. “They took her while she and Dororo are getting everyday supplies near our camp. She became the bait for our daughter to escape. I was enraged and wanted nothing but to save her but it was too late. They tortured her and might I say, violated her when I found her corpse.”

Hyakkimaru’s throat dried up and breathes out from his nose. “I’m sorry for your loss.” he tells.

Hibukuro faces the ground, somehow, suddenly, every pain he felt back then returns. 

“Dororo’s hatred for samurais started on that day,” he continues, the young man gives him a bewildered look. “When I told her we are going to seek help from a samurai clan and that will have her to betroth to the daimyo’s heir, Dororo did not eat for three days. She throws a massive tantrum for the following days, refusing to be engaged with you, a samurai.” Hyakkimaru listens attentively. “As a father and a clan leader, I want the best for both of my clan and daughter. Your father, the daimyo, happened to approach me, probably being familiar with what we are capable of. We have the money from raided forts, we are thieves and have endless supplies everywhere. But we lack the strength to defend our clan and you, samurais, have endless power to fight. To be honest with you, if I have another way to defend my people, I will never send my daughter to a forced marriage.”

Hyakkimaru’s breathing became shallow but he continues to listen without interrupting the man.

“But you, you have what it takes to be a good leader. I can tell it from the way these guys followed you after giving them a choice whether they want to return to your domain or fight with you. You’re not even the daimyo yet but they chose you.” 

The young heir glimpses at his samurais. “They always follow me.” and back to Hibukuro. “But I never forced them to. If I have to go alone, I will.”

“Your primary intention is to save Dororo and not to stop the war, am I right?” Hibukuro confirms and Hyakkimaru stares at him with a slightly perturbed face as if getting caught on a lie. Perhaps the young man initially knows that a war between their domains is inevitable and doesn’t care too much about it.

“Yes,” he answers. “War is a way of life for samurais but I don’t mean it as sacrificing my people. If a battle has to ensue to give me what I want, I am willing to fan the flames.” he grips his fists. Hibukuro can tell how much Dororo means to him.

"Dororo..makes me happy." Hyakkimaru admits boldly to her father. Before, he didn't think that being tied down on responsibilities as an heir would burden him and make him forget how it feels to be human. But with her, he feels alive, just like a normal person. Something he craves subconsciously.

“If you have to choose between my daughter and your domain, which one will you choose?” Hibukuro asks after a few second of silence. He appreciates what the young man feels for his daughter but he wants to make sure what kind of mentality he has to offer. The question has no right or wrong answer in a sense but still.

Hyakkimaru puts the green ribbon back in his pocket before turning around.

“How can I lead a domain if I cannot even save my lady?” he paces going to his men, leaving Hibukuro amused.

He is now convinced that he didn’t make a mistake on sending his beloved daughter to be betrothed with this young man. 

Later, they advance to the Asakura. Hibukuro schemes a surprise attack on the first camp from the west. Since both of them are not familiar with the place, it will be safer to stick the two groups together. Hyakkimaru is quite disappointed, if only he is more prepared when he left Daigo, but the situation is tight and he hasn’t arranged an advantageous plan like taking an intel from their family library about the enemy.

“Boss, we are sighting someone!” a bandit from the front alerts Hibukuro and the others. He peers, seeing a lone horse tied on a tree. As they got nearer, he notices that there are two people beside the horse. 

Hyakkimaru adjusts himself behind the racing bandits to see it and staggers upon recognizing who it is.

“Tahomaru!” 

Midoro bolts at the vanguard and Hyakkimaru practically jumped off after seeing Mutsu and an unconscious Tahomaru. He runs going to his brother and kneels as the younger Daigo lays under a tree.

“Young master Hyakkimaru,” Mutsu is shocked to see him in front of them. Yet worry and agitation fills her heart to pay attention.

“What happened?!” he checks his brother’s pulse. He’s still breathing. There a part of Mutsu’s clothes wrapped around his leg injury but the one that is punishing him greatly is the wound on his abdomen. Tahomaru’s armor is ragged and soaking in blood. His hands have cuts and he’s pale from bloodloss. Hyakkimaru rarely shows his true emotions but after seeing his younger brother bleeding to death for the first time, he felt his heart getting crushed. There is nothing in this world that he wouldn’t give if it means to save Tahomaru’s life right now.

Mutsu’s tears start to fall, feeling helpless. She has wounds too but she didn’t mind because Tahomaru’s are in critical condition. 

Something clicks inside his mind and Hyakkimaru remembers the herbs from Kaname. Jukai-sensei’s herbs. He quickly pulls it outside his pocket and shakily gives it to Mutsu. Mutsu instantly knows what to do and pours the contents on a water bottle as Hyakkimaru raises Tahomaru’s upper body for him to sit.

“Tahomaru,” he calls, loud enough to wake him up. “Tahomaru, it’s me.” he shakes his brother’s shoulder when he didn’t receive an answer.

Tahomaru’s eyes slowly open and sees him. “A..niu..e”

“Don’t talk, drink this.” Hyakkimaru helps Mutsu to make him drink the herbs. He coughs a bit at the taste of the bitter drink and sits straight with the help of Hyakkimaru. 

“Jukai-sensei’s herbs have properties to stop the bleeding for a short period. Mutsu, take my brother back to the domain safely. You can have the rest of the herbs.” Hyakkimaru turns to Mutsu and she nods. The lady wipes her tears away. 

“Young master, I would like to apologize. I couldn’t protect him,” she gazes at Tahomaru. “He killed everyone in the camp but at the cost of himself. Just to give you this.” she hands Hyakkimaru a scroll. He stares at his brother then back at the scroll.

A map of the Asakura domain and it’s secret passages.

“We stopped here because his wound keeps on bleeding and riding a horse would only make it worse.” she breathes out tiredly. “He wants to inform you that young lady Dororo is most likely imprisoned in an underground dungeon near the castle. The map here will guide you to her.” Mutsu continues.

“Tahomaru…” Hyakkimaru calls. “You…”

Tahomaru smiles weakly, looking at him. “Hey, don’t look at me like that aniue...I killed them all...without you.” he chuckles lowly. “I also stole their map..for you...aren’t you proud of…me?”

Hyakkimaru closed his eyes, gives him a lighthearted smile and pats his brother’s head gently.

“Tahomaru,” he begins. “You owe nothing at all to me. You are my younger brother and my responsibility. You don’t have to sacrifice yourself for me and if you do,” he pauses and scowls. “I would hate you.”

Tahomaru smiles back and holds his bleeding abdomen. “I don’t care, aniue.” he has a teasing tone. Hyakkimaru is frustrated with his answer but hides it very well.

“Because we’re brothers and I know..you can’t hate me..”

Hyakkimaru shakes his head. He shuffles Tahomaru’s hair and smiles. 

“I am proud of you, Tahomaru. Thank you.” he says.

Tahomaru’s eyes grow and shine. Their father had never praised and appreciates him. It is only his brother who always takes the credits even if he also worked so hard for something. But hearing his aniue praise him means so much more than waiting for their father to give the acknowledgment he craves. He sniffs and playfully shove Hyakkimaru’s hand on his head. 

“I am not a kid anymore, I won’t cry again,” he says with a breaking voice, controlling a lump in his throat not to cry like a child. He feels his chest filled with mixed emotions and his eyes reddened trying to stop the tears of joy from falling. His aniue appreciates him. That is enough for him.

Hyakkimaru understands and avoids his brother’s gaze. He helps him stand as Mutsu takes the horse and the two assists Tahomaru to ride it. Mutsu rides next in front of Tahomaru.

Meanwhile, Hibukuro and the others are watching from afar. A samurai told him that it is Hyakkimaru’s brother and the girl being their friend. 

“Maybe it will be safer if you ask a samurai to escort them back in your village?” Hibukuro suggests and Hyakkimaru agrees. He orders one samurai to make sure his brother and Mutsu will return unharmed in Daigo. Mutsu thanked the older young master and they proceed. 

Along their way, Tahomaru looks at Mutsu’s back. “Are you feeling well?” he asks.

Mutsu flinches when he holds her shoulder and stammers. “Y-yes, I am. Don’t worry about me, young master.”

Tahomaru squints his eyes, his body is still weak and his memory in a daze but he remembers everything that happened before he lost consciousness. 

“You called me on my name earlier,” he says.

Mutsu’s heart skipped a beat as nervousness takes over. “I am..I’m sorry! That won’t happen again young ma---” 

But Tahomaru stifles a frail laugh. “Just call me Tahomaru. I like the sound of it coming from you.”

Mutsu considers stabbing herself on what she just heard. She looks over her shoulder to check if he’s not being delirious. What did the medicinal herbs do to Tahomaru?

“Hmm?” Tahomaru looks at her questioningly. “Did I say something wrong?”

Her mouth is slightly open and sweat drips from her forehead. “Nothing, young…” she stops and prepares herself to say it again. “Tahomaru…”

Tahomaru smiles and shifts his gaze at the forest that surrounds them. 

“What are you going to say earlier, by the way?” 

Mutsu suddenly wants to jump off the horse remembering how she almost confessed his feelings for him. She fully thought it was their last moments together, to her defense. She inwardly screams at herself thinking Tahomaru will bombard her with questions about it later on. And knowing him, he won't stop until she tells him the truth.

* * *

They are progressing rapidly like wildfire amidst the enemy territory. They passed by the destroyed first camp courtesy of Tahomaru and Mutsu. Hyakkimaru gazes at the deathly silence of the camp and couldn’t help but to feel proud of his brother. He really did push himself to his limits just to do something he hasn’t done yet - to fight alone and win. 

A samurai scout returns after being separated from the group. Hyakkimaru shifts his attention from his mulling to the reporting man. 

“Our army is on their way to the Asakura, there are approximately one thousand soldiers for the first day, five hundred on the second and another thousand for the third.”

Hyakkimaru’s eyes focused on the road, not letting the momentum of their speed falter. Without a doubt, his father is on his wit's end. “Relay the message to lord Hibukuro. We will regroup in the next hour.” he orders, the samurai decelerate his speed and pass the message to the bandit clan leader. 

He and Hibukuro managed to sort an operative plan with the help of the domain’s map, all thanks to Tahomaru’s efforts. They will be divided into two with an equal number of samurais and bandits per group. The first group will be lead by Hibukuro and they will make a way for the second group to crash the enemy domain’s castle and rescue Dororo. Hyakkimaru hesitates at first, knowing how much the man wants to see his daughter first but Hibukuro refuses, telling it should be Hyakkimaru who should go and find her because the bandits' appearance on the domain’s castle would only trigger them to harm her for him to give the funds they need for the war. 

“Enemies! Enemies!” 

The bell tower at the front gates of Asakura rings, alarming everyone in the village for intruders. Panic arises as confusion emanates to the threatened people. They are aware of the war yet how could someone not foresee that an enemy would jostle from the entrance of their territory. 

The bandits and samurais roar altogether, running their horses non-stop at its maximum speed leaving smoke and dust behind. Hibukuro barks command, telling his people to crush everyone that would dare to block their way. They swung their swords and other types of weapons ready to pummel their foes. The bandit clan leader and the young heir share a look and nod that signifies an understanding to exhibit their plan. Half of the group tirades on their way to the domain’s castle led by Hyakkimaru. They only have a good hour at most until the Asakura calls for drastic measures to stop them. One hour. It is all they have to find her.

Hyakkimaru waves a hand and his group disperses in different directions. A minute later and the Asakura samurais are starting to appear, perplexed on what is happening. 

_No one in their right mind would dare to attack from the enemy’s gates._ Hibukuro smirks. If he is not familiar with Dororo’s antics to pull such an idiotic yet remarkable way to get what she wants, Hyakkimaru would call this strategy foolish. Like father, like daughter. A surprise attack from the front gates is highly unlikely during wars mostly because it is predictable. _If you want to surprise your enemies, you should think like them and do the exact opposite of what they are thinking._ It may sound thoughtless but truly it is an outstanding master plan.

_“An underground prison from the left side of the castle!”_ Hyakkimaru speeds up, leaving his men behind to deal with the Asakura samurais. Midoro prepares to jump from a platoon of soldiers to another side of the road and bolts to the rocky side of the village where the prison is located according to the map. It is bound with enormous trees where the sunlight could not penetrate making it a gloomy and chilly place. Hyakkimaru could hear two to three samurais still following him as escorts. He waved a hand for them to scatter on the area and look for the underground entrance. He gazes on his left and sees the chaos that they started. From a cliff, he watches as Hibukuro and the others are fighting the Asakura warriors. There is smoke coming from the bell towers, villagers running wild and echoing voices. 

The Asakura is in disarray. 

Hyakkimaru shifts his attention to his goal. Dororo. He turns Midoro to check the place until the horse struggles and neighs loudly, stomping its feet on the ground.

“What’s the matter? Midoro!” he climbs down his horse to avoid from falling and tries to calm Midoro down.

“Smart horse,”

Hyakkimaru looks at his side upon hearing another man’s voice. His body stiffens seeing a behemoth tiger beside the man. Its feet, head, and body are so huge for a normal animal. He shoots them a glare and pulls his blades.

“It can sense its master’s death, isn’t that right?” Saburota’s lips curves into a cunning smile and pull his sword. 

Hyakkimaru charges, knowing very well it will be one hell of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: death is coming


	16. Chapter 16

Just as Hyakkimaru asked, Hyogo searches for Tahomaru and his sister. He had a hard time escaping the castle, running away with concealing his identity behind a shinobi mask. He makes his way alone in the woods riding a horse, probing a possible route for him to pass and saunter the southern border without being sighted by anyone.

From a distance, he saw incoming horses. He speeds up his horse upon spotting who it is.

“Aneue! Young master!” Hyogo calls. He saw his sister’s welcoming smile as the group paused on the road. Tahomaru waves a hand and Hyogo’s eyes glimmers in relief knowing that they are both safe and alive. He frowns noticing how the young master is badly injured and immediately asks the samurai escort to fetch the local doctor and bring him to the castle at once. 

"It’s fine, Hyogo..I feel better now.” Tahomaru assures but the samurai still goes on his way. He then glances at Mutsu. “Your sister here needs medical attention too.”

Mutsu gives him a surprised look and staggers. “I..I’m fine, as long as you’re..”

“No,” Tahomaru disapproves firmly. Hyogo is left dumbfounded.

“Eh, if you don’t mind, both of you don’t look so well after all.” the taller man says and chuckles nervously. There is something in the air that isn’t normal between the two.

After that, the trio goes back to the castle where they are met by Lady Nui and the other servants. Lady Nui is running anxiously towards her son, snatching him with her hands right after he steps on the ground. Tahomaru smiles at his mother as she checks his bloodied, tattered armor and muddied face.

“Tahomaru,” Lady Nui holds his face. A worried mother who is so relieved that her son has come back. “I couldn’t sleep waiting and thinking of you and your brother, don’t you ever do something reckless again.” she cries. The bags under her eyes show how much rest she needs to get thinking about her sons day and night. Tahomaru nods apologetically and whispers a quiet ‘sorry’ before she locks him in an embrace like nothing in the world could ever separate him from her.

Meanwhile, the samurai that fetch the doctor returns with Kaname. He scurries holding a bag of medical equipment and herbs and approaches Mutsu.

“Jukai-sensei couldn’t come so he sent me. He’s busy preparing the clinic for the war.” Kaname explains and proceeds to heal Mutsu. 

Their attention shifts seeing the daimyo and his right-hand man passing by. He stops and stares at his wife and son, hearing Tahomaru has returned. Lady Nui stares back at her husband with a gaze that could translate that no matter what he says or does, she will not give Tahomaru to him and no way in hell she will allow the daimyo to punish her youngest son in this condition.

Lord Kagemitsu squints and marches forward. Lady Nui blocks him and Tahomaru could only hide his face. Hyogo and Mutsu tenses while Kaname minds his own business but is also silently observing the incoming family drama.

“Where have you been, Tahomaru?” the daimyo asks sternly, ignoring his wife’s glares. 

Tahomaru glances at him behind his mother. “I attacked the Asakura’s first camp to help aniue look for Dororo.” he replied bluntly.

Lord Kagemitsu’s nose scrunches. “How foolish. Weren't you thinking about the result and your possible failure? Attacking the enemy without anyone’s help?!” 

“And who would help me?” Tahomaru meets his eyes. “A father that doesn’t understand the feelings and thoughts of his own children?”

With this, Lord Kagemitsu’s eyes grow. He cannot believe that for the first time, one of his sons dared to disrespect him. His jaw clenches and raise a hand in an attempt to grab Tahomaru and teach him a lesson but Lady Nui spreads her arms to stop him.

“You ungrateful piece of---!” 

“Ungrateful what?!” Tahomaru shouts back. Mutsu shifts uncomfortably on her seat and Hyogo sighs trying to calm himself at the tension that they’re witnessing. Kaname’s eyes bounce from the daimyo to the medicinal herbs he’s preparing, wondering if at any moment the lord would lose his patience and draw a sword against his son. Kaname, however, does not intend to witness such crime. He reminds himself to continue what he’s doing as Jukai-sensei told him to do.

“I’m speaking not only for myself but also for aniue,” Tahomaru says. “But you’ve never truly cared for us as your children. You only cared about your ideals, your selfish ambitions, this land! Everyone here likes you, respects you but your family, did you even ask if we’re happy? My brother, did you even ask what he wants?!” Tahomaru lashes out.

“Silence!” the daimyo raises his voice threateningly. “I am a leader and a father. And I am a parent that is why I am doing this. I am only making sure that you and your brother still have a future to look forward to. I do not regret everything I did to raise you and discipline you. If that makes me a monster in your eyes, then so be it.” he retorts and breathes in deeply.

Tahomaru shakes his head. “You didn’t care…” he mumbled hopelessly. Lady Nui faces him and asks him to stop before his father orders to throw him in jail.

“My brother fulfills your dreams without asking anything in return. He only wants one thing and you couldn’t give it to him!” he says bitterly and leaves. Lady Nui follows and assists him as Tahomaru’s injured leg punishes him in every step. He grunts at the pain but didn’t mind. He couldn’t bear to speak with a man who refuses to listen. Then again, the daimyo’s stubbornness reminds him of his brother’s but their only difference is one of them refuses to be reached. 

The servants and samurais around avoid the daimyo’s eyes and continue with their daily tasks, afraid that his anger will be passed to them. Mutsu tells her brother to chase the young master while Kaname pauses on what he’s doing to gather his focus. In the past, he used to be jealous of the Daigo brothers by having both of their parents until their teenage years and probably until they’re full-fledged men when he doesn’t have parents anymore. A father who doesn’t care about his children’s feelings. Kaname thinks about Jukai-sensei. No wonder Hyakkimaru is attached to the man for he is more of a father to him than his own. 

Lord Kagemitsu turns around with his right-hand man and silently ponders Tahomaru’s words.

_ “You didn’t care…” _

* * *

A black smoke resurfaces which mystifies the guards.

“Fire! The underground is burning!” 

Sukeroku shouts while covering his nose and mouth, saving himself from asphyxiation of the toxic smell. One guard instructs the other to alert the entire prison and makes a run for it. As the other bolts downstairs in fear that their captive of great importance might die, he wonders how on earth could the underground, of all places, would be on fire? Due to the lack of ventilation, the place is engulfed with black smoke in no time. The guard didn’t have second thoughts and break the chains that bind the cell’s door.

“Dororo!” Sukeroku calls from the guard’s behind as Dororo lies helplessly with her face on the floor. The man quickly runs to her and flips her body only to find a white cloth wraps around her nose.

“Take this!” Sukeroku hits the man’s head with a block of wood and he groans in pain before losing consciousness.

“Way to go, Sukeroku!” Dororo cheers and stands. She removes her upper clothes revealing that she’s wearing Sukeroku’s old clothes. The young man stares at her vividly.

“Now they will all think I’m dead.” She throws her clothes in the flames and holds Sukeroku’s hand to escape.

“So that’s your plan!” he realizes. Dororo chuckles. 

They just got lucky because the rest of the guards are looking forward to the war and have little attention to spare for the prisoners. 

“Let’s free your brothers!” she exclaims. 

“Right!” he agrees and together they proceed to the other prison cells. All the other guards are nowhere in sight because of the fire that they set up. Dororo uses the wires as keys to unlock the jail and the prisoners, men and women thanked them before hurrying to the exit that Sukeroku provided. Most of the prisoners are from Daigo and Dororo is happy to meet them all but this is not the time to chat with them. They have a long way to go before they escape.

“When you’re outside, mix with the people of Asakura so they won’t notice you,” Dororo advises the people and gives a map where they would meet.

“Dororo, the guards will come back soon. Let’s get out of here too!” Sukeroku pulls her and they ran with the prisoners. Along their way, they are hindered by two samurais but the slaves make a battlecry and jump on them denying that their chance to be freed will be stopped by these menaces. Dororo and Sukeroku shares a knowing look.

They made their way to the top of the prison when an arrow hit two prisoners. They gasped for air before collapsing and falling from the building. 

“Get back inside!” a samurai holding a bow yells pointing another arrow at them. Dororo glares at him and curses before throwing a pebble which lands on the man’s forehead. The others pick some of her rocks too and continuously hurl it to the samurai until he drops his weapon.

“Back off you Asakura idiot!” Dororo swears and Sukeroku pulls her away to continue their escape. The others mourn for two of their comrades' death but try their hardest not to be affected by it until they’re fully out of the prison. The building is pretty huge and others are still imprisoned but freeing them would be impossible at this time when the guards are now informed of the jailbreak.

The group stops when they reach the end of the rooftop. In front of them are a cliff and a tree. They look at the thick rope that hangs on the roof and Sukeroku grabs it and asks for their help to tighten it more while Dororo ties a rock and a smaller rope together.

“What in the…” one guy mumbles upon seeing that the village is in chaos. From above they can see the battling Asakura samurais and few other warriors. Dororo stops follow the guy’s vision. Her mouth falls recognizing those people.

“My...my clansmen..” she says. “Why?! Why are they here?!” 

Sukeroku holds her shoulders and calms her down.

Dororo’s attention shifts to the other group of samurai. Wait a minute. She knows that armor very well…

“Daigo?” she questions in no one in particular. The prisoners who are from Daigo acknowledge her thoughts and agree that it is, in fact, the forces from Daigo.

“They come to save us!” a woman declares, the others nod and whisper in approval. 

Dororo watches them and tries to look for her father just in case she might spot him. She doesn’t understand what is happening but her heart is both at ease and restless, knowing how critical their situation is and it demands their concentration on breaking free. Sukeroku helps her tie the rock on the rope.

“Sukeroku, lead them the way.” Dororo says and it makes him stop.

“What do you mean? Aren’t you coming with us?” he asks in confusion.

She shakes her head and smiles. “My people are here to save me and I need to meet with them. Just follow our plan and we will succeed. I can take care of myself.” Dororo reminds him and wishes them good luck. 

“Dororo, wait!” Sukeroku attempts to stop her but Dororo already left. Now, he needs to shoulder the task for the escape.

_“They’re here, papa...Hyakkimaru…”_ Dororo says on the back of her mind. She delights at the thought of seeing her father and betrothed again. She halts in her tracks, seeing three guards aiming to shoot the fugitives and flings a couple of rocks at them. Dororo hit them on their foreheads until they fall. From the height of the building, there is no way they wouldn’t suffer a few broken bones. Dororo raises her fists after successfully striking them.

“Yeah!”

One of them manages to shoot an arrow in her direction. Dororo quickly evades it but slips causing her to drop from the rooftop to the next floor. She whimpers after landing ungracefully with her butt meeting the hard wooden floor. Dororo massages her back and moves, aware that the samurai that shot her will likely shoot again. She crawls to hide and starts to look for Hyakkimaru.

“I know he’s here...I can feel him.”

* * *

Hyakkimaru lets out a scream as he advances. His swords colliding with Saburota’s making a thick noise of clashing metal in the area. He gives the man a death glare.

“Heh,” Saburota smirks mockingly. “Aggressive, are we?” 

The tiger leaps targeting Hyakkimaru and the young man swings his other sword at the animal and Nue bites it. He pulls it when he notices that Saburota is using the chance to corner him. Hyakkimaru makes a one-second decision and thrusts Nue’s mouth to keep it away from him.

“Nue!” seeing his pet bleeding angers Saburota and lunges forward to attack Hyakkimaru.

Hyakkimaru did not step backward and his sword has once again battled with Saburota. They exchanged blows after blows in the rocky terrain with Hyakkimaru never losing his balance, never coming close to stumbling, his pounces are unequivocal leaving his enemy in panic.

_“He’s good.”_ Saburota follows the young man’s movements admitting he is a much better samurai than him. He glances behind seeing Nue approaching and side steps to give the tiger an opening.

Hyakkimaru crosses his swords to defend himself against the raging animal. It raises its claw to lacerate him but he points the tip of his sword which tears its paw, injuring it once more. Saburota calls his pet again and Nue’s impatience to Hyakkimaru grows. It roars before pounding him using its other claw and Hyakkimaru propels near the cliff. The tiger gives him a gash on his back, ripping his clothes. 

Saburota charges and Hyakkimaru faces him after shifting his body to clash swords with him. His piercing eyes intimidate the older samurai yet Saburota pushes harder to drop him on the cliff. Such a dangerous young man for his age. 

But Hyakkimaru finds his strength back and kicks his feet. Saburota trips and fears for his life when the young man aims at his neck. He dodges it at a hair's breadth, heart pounding in his chest when the images of his life flashed before his eyes. 

Hyakkimaru swings his sword wounding Saburota’s arm. The man steps back to retreat but the other is determined to end him right now and hit his weapon ferociously. His sword breaks in half and that’s when Nue dives in with a much stronger and faster attack.

But he knows that fighting it will only waste his time. Hyakkimaru decides to flee, leaving the unarmed samurai and the confused animal waiting for its master’s commands. With his defeat in the hands of a much younger samurai, Saburota feels insulted. He could practically hear the ridicule of his subordinates.

_ He’s not that good anyway. _

_ He only made a name because of that tiger. _

_ Poor guy thinks he’s good. _

Saburota quivers and puts a hand to cover his ears against his depressive thoughts. Lies. He worked hard for his position. Whatever he gained through all these years, it was because he is good enough! He reminds himself over and over.

But it didn’t help.

From the prison, Hyakkimaru is greeted by samurais trying to stop him. Their rage at the uninvited guest metastasizes when he defeats them one by one.

_ Dororo.. _

He spins in the air like a twister, holding twin blades with unyielding resolve to take what is his. His enemies drop like flies as he mirrors a lethal poison that suddenly barges in their system. 

“Dororo!” Hyakkimaru calls after knocking another opponent and rushes down when he saw the gates of the underground prison. 

“What’s this smell?” he covers his nose after smelling something burning from below. Thinking that Dororo is in trouble, he sprints uncaringly if the whole place reeks like a scorching metal.

The rich miasma expands with the absence of flames but he can tell that it was on fire a few moments before he arrived. He checks the black walls and wipes it with his finger to confirm. 

“Dororo!” he calls again while looking for his betrothed. He stops midway seeing a lone cell in the darkest part of the underground. He peers and walks inside as the cell’s gates are damaged because of the fire.

Hyakkimaru’s eyes caught a familiar piece of clothes. A part of it is still recognizable while the half is completely burned. He picks it up and the burnt scrap crumbles into dust. Realization daunts him and animosity fattens inside his heart.

Was he too late?

His awareness dissipates into nothingness. Inscrutable eyes that show endless emptiness darts to the incoming barrage of samurais as their mouths mutter words that means death. Hyakkimaru stands motionless before them with an indescribable feeling of sorrow, anger, and pain. At the same time, he moves swiftly, attacking every one of them. He can hear their deafening screams as one man plummets on the ground after his head makes contact with his sword. Like lightning, he bolts and bashes the others into the wall. He could hear the crushing of their heads and broken limbs, the sound of imminent demise, the convulsing bodies helplessly crying on the floor, searching for a ray of hope to live. But he came to like the menace they’re asking for and cut the rope that binds them to life. 

Hyakkimaru’s freezing glare penetrates their very souls. He could see the darkness. His body feels like it's on a loop of grief. How many days have passed since the last time he saw her? How many times did he regret how their last conversation went? And how many dreams did he have for missing her so much?

Dororo…

He bellows and dashes outside. _ It’s your fault!  _ Gritting his teeth so hard that it could damage his gums. Hyakkimaru stops and faces Saburota and the beast. The unarmed samurai seethes in anger after his loss and holds his arm to stop the blood from flowing.

“Kill him! Eat him alive! I don’t care!” he yells as though he lost his mind.

Nue storms and Hyakkimaru evades the tiger by rolling on the dirt. Unaware of it, he is screaming in return, vision muddled with reality and desperation. He crossed his swords and jumps to slice the tiger’s head but it is faster and stronger and it saw his movement from peripheral vision. Nue leaps meeting Hyakkimaru’s attack and the young man plunge on a tree. He grunts, trying to stand after a nasty blow and realized that one of his swords broke. 

Hyakkimaru did not care, not at the slightest and proceeds to pounce Nue with his last sword. He runs forward, not caring for his life. Man versus beast. No, it is more like, man versus a demon.

He picks up the broken blade and aims it to Saburota who is standing a few meters away. In the blink of an eye, Saburota is struck by the blade on the neck. He howls and spins from the pain it afflicts. At the same time, Nue’s attention turns to its master and that’s how Hyakkimaru ended its life, by stabbing the tiger into its heart. One second. That is all he had to take.

Hyakkimaru twists the sword inside the beast’s chest as though ensuring its death on his hands by cutting all the arteries from its heart. He forcefully pulls out the bloodied sword and watches as the dying animal chokes to its death.

Nue makes a loud thud after its body hit the ground. Meanwhile, Saburota is still alive, wincing and cursing. 

Hyakkimaru’s cold gaze meets him and the samurai cries, begging for mercy. 

“No! Please, don’t kill me!”

The blazing crimson sky matched the color of the vibrant puddle of blood that Hyakkimaru created. This is what they got for taking what’s his. Destruction breeds a demon of ruination, devoted to tear them apart. Death shimmers like sunlight cascading through the clouds above, unexpectedly silent and wild at the same time. Enchantingly elegant, yet deeply voided. 

The unfairness of the world. All he does with this tedious life of his is pave a road for a brighter future for his people when he’s the one who’s broken. He looks around and sees corpses lying everywhere. Suddenly, he views the world as black and white. A hallucination of skulls and bones materialize before him. He looks at his own bloodied hands that could only take lives and realizes he is nothing but a fragment of a shattered man, barren and apathetic. A heavy heart, a rotten existence, infinite distress.

Hyakkimaru raises his sword with an expressionless face. “Die.” and Saburota beseeches pathetically while knocking on hell’s door.

“Hyakkimaru!”

He can hear her voice, the voice that longs for him and the voice he longs for.

“Hyakkimaru!”

It sounds so real yet so far...but real.

“HYAKKIMARU!”

Hyakkimaru snaps as Dororo’s voice save him from himself. He turns his eyes at the prison building and sees her.

Dororo tearfully waves her hand in joy seeing him again. Hyakkimaru gapes, the life on his eyes slowly coming back.

“Dororo?”

She smiles, eyes watery from the happiness she’s in at the moment. Hyakkimaru’s back is facing her and she didn’t see the man asking for his mercy from her view. She tilts her head to look at Saburota behind him.

“Look out! Hyakkimaru!” she warns with thundering heartbeats after Saburota summons a dagger from his pocket and readies to impale Hyakkimaru with it when his attention switches to Dororo. In a brief second, Hyakkimaru avoids the edged blade, barely puncturing his chest where his heart lies and holds the man’s hand, twist it to drop the weapon and pulls Saburota close to him to deliver his death.

Hyakkimaru pierces him straight in the heart. The complete absence of mercy is obvious in his eyes. Saburota coughs blood and gives him one last smirk before his soul departs his body.

“I wanted..to be like you…”

Dororo who is watching from above covers her mouth, horrified on what she saw. For a moment, Mutsu’s words rewind in her mind. Demon of Daigo. Her eyes scanned the area and saw a monstrous tiger lying dead on the ground as well. The grassy and rocky field is now cloaked in crimson. 

Hyakkimaru throws Saburota’s body like it is plagued and looks at Dororo. They stared at each other for a while before Dororo came back to her senses and parkours going to him.

He smiles when she jumps to give him an embrace that seems forever. Without saying a word, Hyakkimaru catches and locks her in his arms, burying his nose at the crook of her neck. Dororo rests her head at his shoulder in return.

"I missed you.." she whispers in stillness and Hyakkimaru's hold tightens, not wanting to ever let her go. 

From the Asakura domain’s entrance, the Daigo army marches. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to put an omake or 'extra' chapter before the actual ending (please look forward to it!) :D thank you very much to all who gave kudos and comments and of course to everyone who waits patiently for my updates. The last two chapters will be uploaded in the same day so in short, it's going to take a while before the next update but fear not! it won't take a month lol. 
> 
> Next chapters: conclusion+ omake + ending


	17. Chapter 17

Raucous war cries increase in every step the Daigo army takes as they tread in the enemy territory. Fire arrows striking the borders where the watchmen from the tower drop lifelessly, frightened villagers crying for help or mercy, samurais unsheathing their swords, sound of firing cannon across the area, blood and tears flowing down the Asakura domain.   
  
Lord Kagemitsu observes from a distance how his force dismantles their nemesis.   
  
“My lord,” says a samurai waiting for an order.   
  
“Go and find Hyakkimaru.” the daimyo calmly states and the man nods before leaving.  
  
He rewinds his youngest son’s words and re-thinks what he had done for his domain and clan. _I don’t regret it_. He whispers to himself. Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru are his sons and both are vital for his dreams and the domain’s future. He gave everything for them from the moment they were born such as material possessions, education, combat training, and the power to rule. They are never deprived of anything. However, as a father, he wonders if he forgot to give them something. Something that they always crave, something that they always need.   
  
The daimyo sighs while staring at the view before him which is the soon-to-be war-torn village. He has never been wrong with his decisions. Whatever he sacrificed in the past, it is for the good of his people. A leader who is willing to destroy even his humanity for the benefits of many - that is how everyone sees him. Yet deep inside, Lord Kagemitsu is just another ambitious man who wants to be at the top.  
  
His sons will one day take the lead, especially Hyakkimaru, his heir. That is why he came up with the plan to betroth him with a bandit’s daughter in the first place. To make sure that they will maintain a strong military force which is the backbone of every domain’s future. Frankly speaking, he did not expect that Hyakkimaru will fall for the young lady. Marriage is but a tool to strengthen their forces and Hyakkimaru is lesser emotional between his sons and yet….  
  
Kagemitsu closes his eyes. There is nothing to regret. He is convinced of that.  
  
“My lord!”   
  
His attention turns to a reporting samurai.  
  
“The troop that we sent to exterminate the bandits are fighting with the enemies in the village!”  
  
He looked at him with disbelieving eyes with mouth moving an incoherent ‘how?’  
  
“They’re fighting alongside the bandits!”  
  
Perhaps, he is never a perfect leader he thought he was.   
  


* * *

  
  
Their stillness on each other’s arms makes them almost forgot about the conflict that surrounds them. Dororo is the first to unhook her arm to look at his face. Her smile suddenly turns into confusion upon seeing his expression.  
  
“What’s wrong?” she asks. Hyakkimaru only stares at her vividly as though he had seen a ghost.  
  
“Dororo,” he cups her face with both of his hands and searches for her eyes. “You’re alive...”  
  
“Of course I am, you dummy,” she replies, chuckling and smiles. “We burnt the underground dungeon where I was jailed and freed the prisoners!”  
  
She continues to talk about her day to day life ever since she was caught by Asakura, telling him how boring her life in the jail was and how they feed her like a pig that was about to get eaten the next day. No seriously, they were feeding her six times a day!  
  
Her presence is soothing and there is nothing in the world that could light his inner darkness from within the way she does. All the while, Hyakkimaru only listens with a simple smile, missing the times like this where she would endlessly babble and tell him how her day was.  
  
“Oh! But we need to get out of here first. I’ll tell you later!”   
  
Hyakkimaru nods and looks around. He puts his thumb and pointing finger on his lips to whistle. A few seconds later and Midoro pokes her head behind a huge rock and goes to her master.  
  
“Midoro!” Dororo pats the horse on the head before Hyakkimaru lifts her on Midoro’s back. He climbs up and sits behind Dororo.  
  
“We should find your father first,” he says. Dororo nods, her eyes glimmering with excitement to see her father again.  
  
“Let’s go!”  
  


* * *

  
Hibukuro pulls his spear sword from the corpse of a man that he just killed. He wipes the sweat on his forehead and sways his bloodied weapon. He scans the surroundings and sees the burning village. For a moment, he feels bad for its inhabitants. The poor villagers will be left with nothing but themselves. At least, they’re not getting killed and are completely ignored by the Daigo army as long as they won’t try to get in their way. They’re just villagers that happened to live in the Asakura domain. He just hopes that they would find a better life than this.   
  
“Reinforcements have arrived!” a samurai from their group announced.   
  
Hibukuro gazes at the entrance and hears the thundering footsteps of the Daigo army. Ah, alas. According to his calculations, the battle will last for half a day more.   
  
“What are you doing? Call backup!”   
  
He immediately follows the direction of that familiar voice. Hibukuro looks above an elevated terrain and saw Itachi wearing a samurai uniform with the Asakura crest ordering the rest of the samurais. His nose wrinkled and eyes turned to slits. The bandit leader grips the spear in his hand and mightily projects it towards Itachi’s direction.   
  
The traitor jumps when the spear landed in front of him and looks below to see who it is. His face turned ashen pale after seeing Hibukuro glaring daggers at him.  
  
“Hibukuro..?” dubiously, he blinks multiple times and peers at the man.   
  
Hibukuro dashes to confront him before he could escape and Itachi is left with no other choice but to face the man he betrayed.  
  
“So it was you,” Hibukuro starts, fists clenched in anger and disappointment. “The traitor.” he presses.  
  
Itachi looked at him straight in the eyes. “Heh,” and unsheathes his sword. “Yeah, it was me, the one who sold your clan to Asakura. Why? Because they will pay me more than you’ll ever do then I’ll be rich, richer than you! I will have more money than the money you’re hiding from the clan! Who do you think is a sneaky bastard between us, huh?!”  
  
Hibukuro steps forward and pulls his spear. “Is that why you betrayed me, betrayed our clan? The money I am hiding is for the good of my people, not for personal gain. I know for a fact that we can use it to strengthen our forces against the samurais!” he glowers.  
  
“Lies!” Itachi barks. “You even forced your daughter to marry a stranger. What for? To rise as a future daimyo’s father-in-law? Pathetic. You’re only thinking of yourself!”  
  
Hibukuro exhales audibly. “I did it for my clan! And for my daughter!”  
  
Itachi growls and charges. “I don’t want to listen to any of your lies!”  
  
The two exchanges attack with Hibukuro having the upper hand. Itachi jumps to evade a deadly strike. _Man, he’s serious!_ With the bandit clan leader’s prowess, Itachi was easily thrown into a corner. Hibukuro points his spear at the smaller man’s chin and Itachi raises his hands.  
  
“Oi, Hibukuro” he chuckles nervously. “C’mon, I am your brother, right? Not in blood but we’ve been through so much together.”  
  
Hibukuro’s eyebrows meet. “No brothers deceive the other for selfish desires. You were never a good combatant, Itachi. But I kept you because of your knowledge and intellect. Who would have thought that you will use it against me?!” he snarls. Itachi closes his eyes, tensed.   
  
“Hey--”  
  
“I trusted you,”  
  
“Papa!”  
  
Hibukuro’s attention turns to the incoming white horse with Dororo and Hyakkimaru. Itachi flinches uncomfortably seeing Dororo have escaped the prison and wonders what in the blazing hell was Saburota doing all along.  
  
Dororo stares at her father then to Itachi who is pinned on the wall. She glares hatefully at the man.  
  
“He’s the one who sent letters to me disguising as papa and the one who kidnapped me!” she points her finger to the traitor.   
  
Hyakkimaru looks at Itachi from head to toe. Wordlessly, he dismounts from Midoro and casually strides after pulling his sword.  
  
“You treated this man like a real brother, didn’t you? Lord Hibukuro, let me do the honor of killing him,” he says.  
  
“Eh?!” Dororo’s eyes widen.  
  
Hibukuro glances at the young man then back to Itachi. He knows what he means. Even though Itachi betrayed their entire clan, nothing could change the fact that he once served as his right-hand man and trusted him like a brother. Regardless, there is still a part of him that stops him from killing the man. He puts down his spear and Itachi crawls to his foot.  
  
“Oi! Hibukuro! Please don’t let that guy kill me! Please! We are brothers, remember?” he cries.   
  
The bigger man watches him with half-glare and half-saddened expression. “It’s too late.”  
  
Suddenly, a storm of arrows came rushing down from the sky. Hyakkimaru spun his heels to command Midoro to run with Dororo and the horse complies quickly. He rolls to dodge the arrows while Hibukuro shielded himself by spinning his spear. After a while, Hyakkimaru stands up again to check if Dororo is safe. Midoro ran behind an abandoned house made of stone. He sighs in relief seeing Dororo smile while signaling they are okay.   
  
“Itachi…”   
  
He hears Hibukuro speaking to the man as Itachi’s body has been pierced by multiple arrows. He coughs blood white clutching Hibukuro’s foot.   
  
“Give me...my money…” he wheezes.   
  
The taller man sighs quietly then after a while, leaves Itachi’s dead body and goes to Hyakkimaru. Midoro together with Dororo approaches the men and Dororo climbs down to embrace her father.  
  
“Papa!”   
  
Hibukuro lifts her and smiles. His one and only daughter, his happiness. Dororo hugs him tightly while saying how much she misses him. Hibukuro laughs and points out how is she wearing a boy’s clothes. The question is left in the air as another round of arrows is about to hit them.   
  
“Let’s get out of here.” the man says. “Daigo and Asakura armies’ exchange of attacks are going to kill us here.” he grabs a wandering brown horse and rides it.  
  
“Dororo, go with your father.” Hyakkimaru looks at her. “I will stay here until our army arrives.”  
  
“What?!” Dororo is confused. “But why aren’t you coming with us?!”  
  
“This is a war of our domain, our people. I have to stay here. You and your father have nothing to do with our fight with the Asakura. Now go.”   
  
She holds his hand. “But Hyakkimaru-”  
  
“Dororo,” he insists. But seeing her pleading eyes, Hyakkimaru puts his hands on her shoulders. “I will come back to you, I promise.”  
  
Dororo pouts and Hibukuro calls her. “My daughter, let’s go.”   
  
She looks at her father and then back to Hyakkimaru. “Promise me you will take care of yourself,” she grumbles and the young man smiles in return.   
  
“I will. I still have to marry you, right?”   
  
Dororo smiles tearfully and nods. She hugged him before proceeding to go with her father.  
  
“Be careful,” Hibukuro says before leaving. Hyakkimaru appreciates it and nods. Even after the horse turn around, Dororo is still looking at him.  
  
“Retreat! Everyone, we will leave this place!” Hibukuro gives his command to the rest of his remaining bandits and the men obediently return to their respective position and follow their leader.  
  
Noticing how his daughter is worried, he gave her advice “Trust in him. A good man will always fulfill his promises to his lady.”  
  
Dororo pouts. “I trust him, I am just worried because he’s alone.”  
  
“Not anymore,” he announces, seeing the raging Daigo army of a thousand men demolishing structures. They have surrounded the area and the Asakura has nowhere to go. Dororo looks at them and Hibukuro turns right to the hills to avoid the clash of two armies. His men follow forth.  
  
“Papa, let’s go to the back of the mountains in the east!” she asks. “I am meeting with a friend and the Daigo prisoners.”  
  
Hibukuro tilts his head on his side but complies with his daughter’s wish.  
  
The central part of the domain has become a battlefield between Asakura and Daigo. Hyakkimaru joins their army, flattening anyone who comes to fight him using his last sword. A samurai recognizes him and yells at the others to protect the Daigo heir.  
  
“Young master!” calls the samurai. “The daimyo has ordered me to take you back. Come, your father is waiting for you.”  
  
Hyakkimaru looks down and rejects. “I will be fighting with you from the front lines,” he replies instead.  
  
“But..young master..” the man hesitates for a second.  
  
“Follow me.” but Hyakkimaru has already decided. “Annihilate the enemies and burn the villages. Leave the civilians alone and let them get outside the domain in peace.” he directs. The samurai has left no other choice but to obey and relay the order to his men. Hyakkimaru brings a handful of them and goes straight at the domain’s castle deciding he will be the one to behead its daimyo.   
  
From the forest in the east, Dororo together with her father and the bandits greets Sukeroku and the rest of the newly freed people.   
  
“Sukeroku!” Dororo runs to her friend and the people are happy to see her again.   
  
“Dororo! Thank goodness you’re safe.” Sukeroku runs to her. He then looks at Hibukuro and the bandits from behind.  
  
“Papa, this is my new friend, Sukeroku! He’s the one who fed me back in the prison.”  
  
Sukeroku blushed at the introduction Dororo just made about him and mumbles at how embarrassing it was. He then bowed at Hibukuro and the others as greeting. After a while, the bandits escorted them outside the Asakura. Dororo keeps on glancing behind, thinking of Hyakkimaru.  
  
From a distance, they could see the domain consummating in fire and black smoke. The sun is setting in the sky leaving indigo-colored horizon in exchange for vermilion. She looks up and sees the mesmerizing stars that start to appear - the only light that could be found from above with the absence of the moon. The chattering of people seeing the night sky, the mountains and the forest after a long while rings in her ears. Dororo smiles and sighs.  
  
Truly being free is what it means to be alive.  
  


* * *

  
  
One week has passed.  
  
The Daigo clan obliterated the Asakura where they gained recognition across the whole region. Daigo has become one of the most feared clans in the country and people are talking about the daimyo’s accomplishments from the war. From finally eradicating their lifelong rivals to taking control of their land. Fugitives keep on coming, the poor ex-inhabitants of Asakura who doesn’t have a place to go anymore. They become secondary citizens of the domain according to Daigo’s law but they are only allowed to live near the borders and will have to work hard first before being recognized to live inside. Which is not a bad thing considering they have nothing left to choose from.   
  
The daimyo and his family have become the talk of the town for days and Hyakkimaru’s name is quickly turning into someone who could dethrone the Shogun in a few more years on which the young man only shrugs. Lord Kagemitsu is proud of his son as usual, not that he would openly discuss it with him after what happened between them but in front of his officials and others, he couldn’t stop praising his heir saying he will surpass him. The young man who decapitated the Asakura daimyo.  
  
Hyakkimaru brought the severed head of their enemy in front of his father. The daimyo did not say a word after that and quietly agrees to his son’s wishes to retain the deal between the bandits and their clan.   
  
Coming from a war, their domain will need additional supplies and funds to keep going in addition to the expenses they had to gather all the stocks in preparation for the warfare.

They have maintained peace throughout its borders ever since the fighting has ended.   
  
“Hmm,” in the middle of the singing of birds in the garden on one fine day, Tanaka-sensei hummed, reading a scroll on his table as the young lady nervously observes the minuscule switch of his facade.   
  
_“You’ve got to be kidding me, I did not sleep for three days to write that shit. It better be good. I better pass or else….”_ Dororo complains at the back of her mind, sweating profusely because of the tension watching Tanaka-sensei’s mouth, eyebrows and facial muscles moving and moving while reading her poem. She proudly finished it alone without the help of anyone even from Hyakkimaru (Dororo adamantly refused to ask for anyone’s help because she wanted to finish it on her own.) She wanted him to be proud of her and to have something she can do by herself when it comes to academics.  
  
Tanaka-sensei closes the scroll, his hands meeting the table after putting it down and glance at her briefly before his mouth turned into a frown. Dororo’s heartbeat races, this scene is so familiar. But then the sensei sighs and smiles for the first time in the history of since when he started teaching her.  
  
“This is well done, young lady.” he praises.  
  
Dororo could not believe she would hear those words coming from the strict man. She blinks and gapes before clearing her throat for confirmation.  
  
“Did I pass?”   
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
She jumps over the table like a frog and screams in joy, much to the man's shock.  
  
“I DID IT!” Dororo makes a victory dance and jumps again to hold the tutor’s hands and shakes it. “Thank you, sensei! If not because of your scary way of teachings, I wouldn’t even try to write it-- I MEAN!” _Oh gosh, what am I saying?_ “Thank you very much for all your teachings! I am indebted to you.” She bows deeply hoping the sensei didn’t mind the other part of her gratitude.   
  
“Eh? It’s really good young lady and I am glad that you were able to write a poem like that. I’m sure the young master would like it as well.” he replies with a rare smile on his lips.  
  
Dororo lifts up her head as if she is struck by lightning and gapes. “W-what do you mean sensei?”  
  
“Oh,” Tanaka put a hand on his chin. “Isn’t it for him? I can visualize the young master Hyakkimaru in your poem.”  
  
Dororo blushes, bit her lower lip and stutters trying to defend herself.  
  
“I won’t tell a single soul.” the tutor assures.  
  
She heaves a sigh of relief and closes her eyes. “Thank you, sensei.” her jolly aura returns to normal and grins. “It’s my gift for our wedding for him! At first, I wasn’t sure if it’s good enough but now that I got your approval, I think he will like it, at least…”  
  
Dororo plays with her fingers nervously and Tanaka smiles. He places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“It’s a nice gift, young lady. To give something you put great effort into one's most special day. Young master will appreciate it for sure.”  
  
She smiles and thanked him again. After a while, the sensei excuse himself for he is attending his next class in another domain. Dororo, still in high spirits, remains in her study area and contemplates what to do next.   
  
“I feel so happy that my heart is going to burst!”   
  
She stretches her arms, feeling giddy from the praise she just received.  
  
“Hyakkimaru will like it...I really hope he will.”  
  
“I will like what?”  
  
Dororo jolts in surprise hearing the young man’s voice from behind. She spun her heels and stares at Hyakkimaru who is leaning on the doorway with arms folded over his chest. He is wearing a light blue kimono under a black haori, different from his everyday clothes.   
  
“Hyakkimaru…” Dororo puts a hand on her chest. “I-it’s nothing..”  
  
He smiles and waltz towards her.  
  
Dororo feels panicky. _Dammit, it was a surprise!_ She curses herself inwardly and closes her eyes. When she opens it again, Hyakkimaru is already towering in front of her with an all-knowing look.  
  
“Y...yes?” she evades his eyes. _Shoot, I’m so obvious!_  
  
Hyakkimaru places a hand over her cheek and pinches it.  
  
What the hell?  
  
“Oi, what do you think you’re doing?” she scowls.  
  
“Feeling you,” he says simply.  
  
Dororo has a horrified look.  
  
“Urgh don’t say that again!” she holds his hand, blushing wildly at Hyakkimaru’s choice of words.  
  
Instead of stopping, he leans in and rubs his forehead to hers. Dororo closes her eyes again. For a second her heart skipped a beat from his touch then the other, she feels safe and nothing but joy.   
  
“I am just happy that you’re here, Dororo.” Hyakkimaru says, holding both of her hands.   
  
“I won’t go anywhere again.” she states.  
  
The two of them didn’t move for a few seconds until Hyakkimaru shifts his position and leans more until their noses are rubbing against each other.  
  
“Hyakkimaru…” she whispers frantically, anxious that someone might see them.   
  
“Just this...once..” he says back and leans closer. Their lips are an inch apart when..  
  
“Aniue! Dororo! Are you guys ready?”   
  
Both Dororo and Hyakkimaru scrambles to their feet after Tahomaru uninvitingly summoned himself from the doorway. Just like his brother, the younger Daigo is wearing lighter colored kimono.   
  
Hyakkimaru straightens his posture, his back facing Tahomaru and Dororo controls herself from laughing out loud at how he looks frustrated when his younger brother arrives. She had never seen him with a face like this before, even in combat practice or actual war.   
  
“Ready for what?” she pokes her head from Hyakkimaru’s side and looks at Tahomaru.  
  
Tahomaru stares at her. “You forgot?” his eyebrows curves.  
  
After collecting himself, Hyakkimaru turns and faces him with a straight face.  
  
“What’s happening?” Dororo asks, confused. Then she remembers something and gasps.  
  
“Our family meeting!” she announces. The Daigo clan together with Dororo and lord Hibukuro are scheduled for a meeting in the domain’s castle today. She hurriedly excuses herself to prepare as the brothers wait for her.  
  
“She looks happy, did something happen?” Tahomaru asks and the older one shakes his head.  
  
“She’s always like that.” he replies simply, adjusting his kimono.  
  
“Eh?” Tahomaru snickers and teases him. “What were you doing before I went here?”   
  
Hyakkimaru looks away and with a smirk, plays along with his brother.  
  
“You came before I even had the chance…”  
  
Tahomaru chortles, patting his aniue’s shoulder playfully and apologizes. He catches his breath for laughing too much and holds his stomach.  
  
“My, my injury,” he cackles.   
  
“Careful, your wound.” Hyakkimaru smiles and joins Tahomaru from laughing.  
  
A few minutes later, Dororo returns, wearing a new set of pink kimono with cherry blossom print. She raises an eyebrow watching how the brothers are having fun.  
  
“I’m ready!”  
  
Hyakkimaru stares at her and admires how she looks so charming in pink kimono. Tahomaru whistles and gives them space.  
  
“Let’s go, lovebirds.”  
  
Dororo gives her betrothed a nod and Hyakkimaru takes her hand. The three of them go together to the castle to meet their parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the Omake


	18. Omake Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize for the very late update. I have dealt with writer's block and it was not an easy task BUUUT I am back :D
> 
> Secondly, as I first told you before that there will be an omake which is here, I have decided to divide it into two parts as I realized that it would be too long to be one chapter. Every character that will appear here is from the original anime (I hope you still remember them all!)
> 
> Thirdly, enough for the long chatter and lezz go, I hope you enjoy the first part!

The weather is getting colder and the nights are getting longer. Dry leaves on the ground, crunching beneath their feet. The chilling wind overnight and misty morning. 

Autumn is just around the corner.

“But why so soon?” 

Dororo asks with downcast eyes. Hibukuro kneels to meet her frown.

“I have a clan to lead, Dororo.” he pokes her cheek. “C’mon, don’t let me leave with a face like that.” he says with a smile.

Hibukuro and his group are going to return to their camp after two weeks of stay in Daigo. The bandit clan leader had already fulfilled his task of visiting his daughter and having a talk with the daimyo about their political allegiance. Their truce, as demanded by Hyakkimaru, is to be strengthened by his marriage with Hibukuro’s heiress. Both clans agreed that Daigo will support them against other samurai clans. In return, Hibukuro’s clan will help the domain with finances following the war against the Asakura. 

At the end of the family meeting, it was agreed that Hyakkimaru and Dororo are to be wed by the end of Autumn. 

The young lady tries to stop her father from leaving so soon. Well, it isn’t ‘soon’ per se. It’s just Dororo still wants to be with her father more. However, she also understands that their clan needs him and a leader’s presence around their camp is vital. She looks at him with sad puppy eyes and a pout.

“I will come back a week before your wedding.” Hibukuro promises, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Dororo nods reluctantly.

“That’s three months from now…” she grumbles. 

He opens his arms wide inviting her for a hug and Dororo throws herself to him.

“Take care, I’m going to wait!” she hugs her papa tightly.

Hibukuro pats her head after a nod and looks behind her.

“See you in three months.” 

The young man from behind gives him a firm bow. Hyakkimaru stands at the back and watches as lord Hibukuro climbs on his horse. His men surround him and wave their hands at Dororo, every single one of them trying to console her although some tease her not to cry like a baby.  
“Shuddup!” Dororo shrieks with a reddened, embarrassed face. Their bandits love to tease her a lot. Everyone chuckles at her reaction including Hibukuro.

“We will go now.” the bandit clan leader states and glances at his daughter and Hyakkimaru one last time before going.

The two of them watch the departing group until they are completely out of their sight. Dororo sighs and Hyakkimaru stays beside her. She remained motionless, staring at a distance where her father was.

“Dororo,” Hyakkimaru calls. She glances at him and sighs again before deciding to come with him inside the house.

He observes how she plops down on the veranda, looking at Midoro and Chibi smelling each other from afar in the grass field nearby. True to his words, Hyakkimaru allows Chibi to roam freely with Midoro in the castle grounds on which Dororo is happy for the foal to be with his mother every day.

“Chibi is so happy…” she mumbled. The corner of her eye catches Hyakkimaru who sits next to her.

“I’m fine, Hyakkimaru. I mean, I lived my life here before without papa, right? I’ll miss him for a while but I need to get used to it.” she says.

He doesn’t say anything and only listens. Dororo glimpse at him and notice how his face is stiff as if he wants to say something.

“Hyakkimaru?”

“Hm?”

“What is it?”

Hyakkimaru gives her a quizzical look as though she just read his mind. Dororo squints her eyes and wags a finger.

“I know you don’t talk that much but your face is telling me that you have something to say.” she explains.

For a moment, his face shifts into troubled but trying to conceal it. “It’s nothing…”

“Tell me,” she insists.

A leaf fell from a tree and Hyakkimaru breathes out.

“I know you’re still saddened by your father’s departure but..” he begins. She squints even more and mutters a loud ‘hm?’, intrigued by him holding back his words.

She hears a gulp coming from Hyakkimaru and in a second, he pins his amber eyes at hers.

“I need to travel to Ise province.”

A pause. 

Dororo processed his words before reacting. Ise province. From what she remembers, is a province far from Kaga - far from Daigo. She looks above rewinding his words and blinks  
when she realizes.

“But why?” she asks, searching for his eyes. 

He takes two scabbards from his left side and unsheathes two katanas. Dororo gazes at it, having a hint on what is going on.

“My swords were destroyed from the war. I bought these from Ise back when I was ten during a trip with my father. These are my very first swords and it’s important to me. I wanted to go to Ise and find the blacksmith that created these.” he explains, Dororo grasps what he means by that. Samurais care about their swords like a real person close to them (she reads it from Hyakkimaru’s bushido book) She understands his feelings and desire to fix his weapons.

She looks at the broken swords, battered and crumbling. “When are you coming back?”

Hyakkimaru avoids her gaze and staggers. “In a month.”

She clasps her hands and with a grin, says. “How about I come with you? I’ve never been to Ise before! What it’s like?” Dororo stands excitedly.

“Dororo-”

“Tell me! I heard there are beaches and hot springs and-”

“No.” Hyakkimaru presses and returns the swords in scabbards. She scowls at him.

“What do you mean ‘no’?! That I cannot be with you?” she wails.

He looks at her and breathes out heavily. “Dororo, I am not leaving for adventure. I am there to fix my swords..”

“But I want to go with youuuuuu!” she protests and Hyakkimaru doesn’t know what to do. He refuses her to come with him for a reason and Dororo can sense it.

“I want to go to Ise!” she says with a booming voice.

At the same time, Tahomaru once again breaks their moment by barging in. 

“Who’s coming to Ise?” he asks in utter confusion. Hyakkimaru wonders how in the world does his brother makes a remarkable entrance perfectly every single time he needs to cover on something. He mentally plops a hand over his head and scratches his temple, glaring at Tahomaru.

“What?” Tahomaru’s ignorance skyrockets, thinking about what he did wrong for his brother to look at him like that. As far as he’s concerned, he stopped stealing his fare share of mochi ever since his aniue caught him munching green tea mochi (that was Hyakkimaru’s) when he was five. 

“Hyakkimaru says he will go to Ise to fix his swords but he doesn’t want me to come with him!” Dororo complains. 

Tahomaru looks back at his brother momentarily and hurriedly calls Hyogo and Mutsu who are on their way to the heir’s house.

With furrowed eyebrows, Dororo faces Hyakkimaru and tries to convince him but he shakes his head.

“ISE PROVINCE WE’RE COMING FOR YOU!” 

Hyakkimaru feels he’s going to have a headache on how Hyogo and Tahomaru chants from the doorway. He gives Mutsu a meaningful glance that translates to stop the two noisy idiots from announcing things he hasn’t allowed (yet) and the woman only gives him a nervous smile.

“It’s a perfect time to celebrate you and Dororo’s wedding - in advance, of course.” 

Tahomaru puts an arm around the older one’s shoulder. Hyakkimaru is about to whisper something to him when Hyogo interrupts by patting his back (strong enough for Hyakkimaru to cough but it was ignored by the rest as Hyogo continues to visualize the beautiful province of Ise from what he remembers)

“There are numerous hot springs, fantastic sceneries, and a huge beach!” he tells. Dororo pushes Hyakkimaru unknowingly. 

“Really?” she turns to Mutsu and she nods in agreement. “Now I really wanna come!”

Tahomaru shakes his brother’s shoulders trying to convince him as Dororo and Mutsu chatters on what they should do (or shop, well, girl stuff) in the province. Hyogo joins Tahomaru persuading Hyakkimaru and the older Daigo is left with no other choice seeing it’s one against four, otherwise he wants the trio to pest him in the following days or better yet receive an annoyed look coming from Dororo every single day.

Hyakkimaru feels defeated. “Fine, we will leave in two days.” he grants with a bored tone but the rest didn’t mind as long as he finally agrees to tag them along on his journey. Dororo squeals in delight and rejoices.

* * *

Let us pass, let us pass🎵🎵

The sweet, sweet manju like mud in the grass🎵🎵

The group, except one young man frowning in front of the others, are singing loudly in the middle of the road. The horses walk at a steady pace under sunny but chilly weather. Cold breeze greets them soon as they leave Daigo. 

Hyakkimaru shakes his head. “You guys are so loud.” and complaints. 

Dororo, Tahomaru, and Hyogo refrains from singing and narrows their eyes. Mutsu simply pauses.

“We’re just having fun!” defends Dororo who is sitting behind him riding Midoro. 

“We still have a long way to go, let’s make this trip enjoyable, at least.” Tahomaru pouts.

“Right, right.” Hyogo choruses and Mutsu chuckles beside them.

  
They have no idea why Hyakkimaru is acting so grumpy. Granted, he is never the social type and prefers to be alone at times. But on a journey where he is with his beloved fiancee (and brother and friends), he’s supposed to be excited and energetic, right? Tahomaru grumbles and whispers something to Hyogo where the taller man waves a hand. Mutsu places a finger between her lips to tell him to keep quiet or the older Daigo might hear him but the younger one shrugs.

“Sheesh Hyakkimaru, you’re like an old man!” Dororo rolls her eyes after receiving no reply from him. They all hear him sigh for the nth time of the day. “C’mon and smile a bit!” she reaches for his face from behind pinching and pulling Hyakkimaru’s cheeks forming a smile.

The other three laughs at Hyakkimaru’s forced happy face that looks constipated and they are rewarded with a glare. Both Hyogo and Mutsu fakes a cough while Tahomaru’s rambunctious laughter could be heard up to the next town.

Dororo’s attention turned to the massive rice field with children helping their parents. Around seven to ten children are playing and running with their mother and father working and watching them.

“That’s a lot of children.” Hyogo comments.

“They seem happy anyway,” Mutsu says.

Dororo smiles observing them with her big, round eyes shimmering in joy to see a complete family that genuinely enjoys their lives and looks at Hyakkimaru’s back.

“Say, Hyakkimaru, how many kids do you want?” 

Hyakkimaru rarely ever flinch but this time, he almost fell from his horse but tries his hardest to balance himself and not to dive to the muddy ground, face first. Tahomaru felt that air got stuck in his throat and wheezes while Hyogo chuckles without sound with his flabbergasted face. Mutsu squeaks a big ‘OH’ but soon covers her hand and looks away, smiling.

How bold.

“Wha-?” did Daigo Hyakkimaru, the feared first son, demon of the domain, heir of Daigo clan just stutters?! Yes, he did.

Dororo blinks at his shuddering shoulders. “How many kids do you want?”

It is as if the question hasn’t reached his full realization and Hyakkimaru glances behind to meet her gaze. He is unsure if he heard her just right. Dororo is the type who will get embarrassed about questions like that and he never anticipated it coming from her. 

Collecting his thoughts, Hyakkimaru looks back at the children. “Two or three.”

Dororo pokes her head on her side and hummed.

“I should be the first one to hold my future nieces or nephews after their parents.” Tahomaru joins the conversation and grins, imagining himself as one proud uncle and swears to his brother and Dororo that he will protect them like they’re his children.

Hyakkimaru gives his younger brother a sly smile in return. “And you should find a suitable partner for your future too. Once I get married, our parents will certainly try to match you with some noblewoman,” he says and glances at Mutsu who is listening. 

Hyogo’s interest in the topic elevated and tries to get closer to his sister to observe her reaction.

“Eh?” Tahomaru has a disgusted face. “Why does the topic suddenly divert to me?” he chides.

“Because I have Dororo and you don’t have anyone.” Hyakkimaru answers. Dororo from the back is covering her mouth, giggling. Aware that Hyakkimaru is getting his revenge from Tahomaru’s teasings.

Mutsu’s face is starting to get ashen pale as she listens more and Hyogo thinks this will be the most enjoyable trip he will ever have in his lifetime. As a younger brother, he rarely had the chance to make fun of his sister so he is glad that his friends are willing to break her shell. Mutsu is extremely secretive when it comes to emotional matters yet every time she tries to hide her feelings for the second young master, she fails. 

“I don’t see a problem with that!” Tahomaru retorts and huffs. 

Dororo snorts so loud that it has become so obvious what they’re up to but quickly change her demeanor to cover up.

“Unless you already have someone, Tahomaru~” she says with a teasing tone.

Tahomaru fights the urge to react inappropriately and turn into defensive mode in an instant.

“I..I don’t! Come on! You all know it!” 

Mutsu sighs loudly as though it was a great relief and every head turns to her direction.

“What?” she asks dumbly, cheeks heating up without her realization.

Dororo and Hyogo chortle and give each other a high five while Hyakkimaru smirks. Tahomaru, however, has no idea why they’re acting that way.

* * *

They arrived at Ise after a few days. Exhaustion, lack of proper sleep and hunger starts to get in the way of their journey. Dororo is remarkably energetic despite these problems and they all wonder where is she getting that level of stamina.

“Wow!” she looks around happily and sees the beach beside a mountain nearby. There is countless onsen in the area with travelers and villagers alike. It is a bustling village with aesthetic buildings and colorful decor. 

“Well, would you look at that,” Hyogo observes the geishas covering half of their faces with fans, looking at them. He winks at a particular geisha and she smiles in return. 

“Where do you think is the best one?” Tahomaru asks for his aniue’s opinion on where to stay in the village. They badly need a proper rest after a long journey.

“That one is cute, don’t you think?” Hyogo replies and Tahomaru follows his gaze only to find that he’s pertaining to the geisha. Mutsu hits her brother’s head with her gloved fist and Hyogo jolts in shock.

Hyakkimaru signals them to stop and look at the onsen on a corner of the street. 

“What do you think, Dororo?” 

“It looks good! Let’s go!” 

They dismounted from their horses and Hyakkimaru approaches a man holding a signboard.

“Welcome, welcome, pleased to meet you sir!” the man greets him goodnaturedly.

Dororo and the others follow his steps. 

“We are looking for a place to stay for maybe a week.” Hyakkimaru informs him and the man’s face lit up.

“Perfect! Our onsen is rather new and I am sure you will enjoy your stay here.” he looks behind to count the guests and nods. “We have other guests inside but we still have vacant rooms for your group.”

Hyakkimaru hums. Soon, they agreed and the man ushers them inside the hotel.

Inside, they are greeted by a woman with long, black and silky hair wearing an offwhite kimono. A beautiful woman. She bows at them and glances at the man.

“This is my wife, Ohagi. We are running this onsen for two months now. By the way, just call me Yajiro.” the owner of the onsen introduces himself and his wife then a lady comes to take the group in their respective rooms. 

Mutsu closes the door behind after Dororo enters. They will be sharing the room while the boys are sharing theirs.

“This is nice.” Mutsu says and the young lady nods. She watches as Dororo jumps on the bed and rolls.

Their room is big enough for two to three people. White walls, satin white bedsheets, and pillows. There are two big windows where they can watch people outside. Simple and pristine.

Dororo runs around while Mutsu arranges their things.

“Mutsu! Let’s go to the hot springs!” she asks and proceeds to the toilet to get towels and toiletries. Before she could answer, Mutsu finds herself being dragged by the excited Dororo outside their room. 

Dororo claims to never have been to an onsen before. Growing up with bandits, it is understandable how she has never been to live like a normal person. She only experience doing things that a proper lady would be when she started to live in Daigo. As a first timer, Mutsu advises her on what to do in an onsen.

“...and in this basket, you can put all your clothes.” the older of two instructs pointing at a wooden basket. Dororo stares at it suspiciously.

“All of it?”

“Yes.”

She stares more and hums. I see.

After washing their bodies in the shower room, they go to the hot spring for females. Dororo dips her foot carefully, feeling the hot water little by little and steps more. She looks around and finds three women talking on the side near the pebbles and bamboos. 

“By the way, young lady,” Mutsu appears behind her and is also ready to dip her body in the hot spring. Just like her, she is wearing nothing but the white towel wrapped around her body. 

“Please do not pee in the bath.” she continues.

Dororo chuckles and sticks her tongue out.

* * *

From the all-male hot spring, Tahomaru plunges into the hot water and holds a scream after his body made contact with the blazing water. Hyogo reminds him of his injury and Hyakkimaru sighs exasperatedly, hoping his brother would behave properly. He admits that there are times Tahomaru is acting like Dororo (Probably one of the reasons he gets along with them)

“I’m beat!” Tahomaru says, leaning on the pebbles on the side. Hyakkimaru closes his eyes to relax.

“This place is farther than I thought. My sister and I traveled once with our parents when we were nine but we completely forgot exactly how far is this.” Hyogo tells.

“If I only knew then we could have run faster.” Tahomaru remarks.

Hyakkimaru looks at Hyogo. “Have you heard of a man named Munetsuma?”

“Munetsuma?” he cups his chin. “Hm, that rings a bell.”

“Is this the blacksmith we are looking for?” Tahomaru asks and Hyakkimaru nods.

“We can ask the locals here later. I’m sure they’ll be helpful enough to entertain us.” Hyogo suggests.

“Or the owner of this onsen...Yajiro?” the youngest of the three says.

Hyakkimaru nods again and closes his eyes.

Tahomaru and Hyogo share a glance until the younger one broke it off. 

“Say, aniue. Why are you behaving that way?” he asks, half concerned and a half getting tired of his brother’s grumpiness. He knows he can be like that at times but traveling with a crabby older brother who is in charge of everything else could be tiring.

Hyakkimaru looks at him and instantly knows that his brother would not stop asking until he answers. 

“I was planning to get in here alone to fix my swords. In addition to that, I would like to look for a gift.” he answers monotonously as if it was no biggie.

“A gift?” the two ask in unison.

“For Dororo.” Hyakkimaru finally reveals. 

The two groans, putting the large chunk of the puzzle on why is he acting that way.

“EH?! YOU COULD’VE TOLD US SOONER!” Tahomaru screeches and punches the water. The other guests look at him warily. Hyakkimaru notices this and apologizes on behalf of his brother.

“RIGHT, RIGHT.” Hyogo backups with a loud voice. 

Hyakkimaru looks at them apologetically.

“And I cannot pick a proper gift when she is around. You know how Dororo is.” he explains. Tahomaru and Hyogo understood now and they both agree. 

“Alright, it’s settled then.” Tahomaru raises his thumb. “Leave it to us with the excuse. Tomorrow we’ll look for this Munetsuna guy and your wedding gift.”

Hyakkimaru is momentarily surprised but felt grateful. He sighs and smiles curtly at his brother muttering the words ‘thank you’.

“Hmm, a gift for a bride. I wonder what’s the best?” Hyogo holds his chin and thinks. The Daigo brothers look up following his gaze and altogether they brainstorm on what to get.

Suddenly, they heard a chuckle in the corner of the hot spring. They all followed the direction of the laugh and finds a lone old man amidst the circling steam. 

“Need help, younglings?” 

The familiar voice speaks and Hyakkimaru flinches from his spot.

“Y..you..”

“You know him, aniue?” Tahomaru asks his brother and Hyakkimaru nods.

“It’s been a while, Hyakkimaru boy,” Biwamaru greets. “Looks like it is my destiny to help you after all,” he adds and chuckles again, stepping forward to get closer to the group.

“I know he’s just an old man but he also looks like a weirdo.” Hyogo mumbles within Tahomaru’s earshot but the younger one shrugs. Hyakkimaru acknowledges what the old man said. He once helped him to decide on one of the hardest life decisions he has ever made and Biwamaru made fantastic thoughts. If anything, he is sure that giving them an idea of what to buy for his bride-to-be would be nothing compared to that. 

“Forgive me for eavesdropping to your talk earlier but I also heard you are looking for Munetsuma.” Biwamaru states.

“Do you know where he lives?” Hyakkimaru inquires curiously.

“Mhm, I’ve been traveling for so long. As a matter of fact, I once bought a knife from him years ago. I remember that his house is located on the third mountain in the east approximately twelve kilometers from here.”

“Twelve kilometers?!” Tahomaru winces, eyes widening. “Aniue, we still have a long way to go.”

Hyakkimaru looks like he is thinking deeply.

“About the gift, there is a known jewelry shop near Munetsuma’s place. You might find something in there. I am no expert on women but jewelry makes a perfect gift for a special occasion.” the old man advises.

Tahomaru and Hyogo silently admit that the mysterious man makes valid points and realizes why Hyakkimaru seems to trust his words.

“I see, thank you so much for this information.” Hyakkimaru bows, thanking the monk. 

Biwamaru waves a hand as if saying it was nothing and he is glad he could help him once again. After a while, the old man excused himself from the group as they discuss Dororo’s possible taste in jewelry.

* * *

Dororo is visibly enjoying her time in the hot spring with the water relaxing her body. The simple yet sophisticated architecture of the place and the quiet company of Mutsu. She sighs so long and then smiles at Mutsu.

“I wonder how they are doing.” she ponders. 

“I’m sure they are having fun as well.” Mutsu answers and sighs. The fatigue she was feeling slowly leaving her. 

“Hyakkimaru is behaving differently.” Dororo mutters, knowing something is going on with her betrothed. “I know he wants to go alone but I sense something else.”

Mutsu tilts her head with worry but decided to reassure her instead. “Maybe he’s just thinking about many things. Recently, he and Tahomaru are being called left and right by the daimyo.”

Dororo shoots her a look of surprise, mouth agape.

“Say that again?”

Mutsu is perplexed but soon her eyes bulge out upon realizing her huge mistake.

“I mean! The second young master!”

She covers her mouth thinking her voice was too loud. It is too late, Dororo just heard it loud and clear.

Dororo smirks teasingly and pokes her shoulder. “Ehhh, Tahomaru,”

“I...I…” Mutsu is out of words but decided there is no point in hiding the truth that she calls him on his name now and not by his title anymore. 

Dororo laughs. After the war, she and Hyakkimaru catch her stuttering on calling Tahomaru on his name in front of them but never said anything. They both thought they simply misheard Mutsu but now, she is a hundred percent sure that they weren’t.

“Since when did you start calling him by his name?” Dororo sneers, enough for Mutsu to be defensive than she will ever be.

“Young lady! This is a misunderstanding. Taho-- I mean, Second young master--” she scratched her head and give up. “Fine. You got me. Tahomaru said I can call him on his name and refuses to be called on his title since the war.” 

Dororo giggles as Mutsu blushes like a ripe tomato, totally not because of the heat of the water. She tries so many times but fails to control her giggle, thinking how Tahomaru himself told Mutsu to call him on his name. 

Compared to his older brother, Tahomaru is the least likely to think about the relationship. He is a happy-go-lucky young man who enjoys his life and whatnot. It is to be expected since Hyakkimaru almost does everything to run the domain and Tahomaru is only there as his substitute. Also, their parents don’t force him too much and simply wants him to help his aniue. That alone would give him the impression that he does not need to be an excellent man and just live his life. Even so, Hyakkimaru told her that if something happened to him, Tahomaru would make an outstanding heir. He has potential but rarely uses it or rather it is because he is not obligated to do so. 

“You know Mutsu,” Dororo says in between laughs and giggles. “I think Tahomaru likes you, but he hasn’t realized it yet.” 

Mutsu chokes and blushes even more. She stutters a few syllables that couldn’t make it to words 

The girls go on their talk with Mutsu trying to defend Tahomaru of being ‘friendly and polite’ as Dororo teases her more. After an hour, they decided to return to their room but along their way, Dororo bumps into someone on the alleyway.

“Oh! My apologies--” 

The familiar old man faces her after Dororo spins her heels to apologize. He smiles, pleased that they meet again.

“What a coincidence finding you here, or I guess not.” Biwamaru greets and bows his head. Dororo’s face lights up, acknowledging him.

“Gramps Biwa!” she rejoices, Mutsu remains standing behind her. She holds both of his hands and jumps in joy. “I always know we’ll see each other again!” 

“Me too, me too,” Biwamaru chuckles.

The young lady made a short introduction of Biwamaru to Mutsu, saying that he saved her life while going to Daigo after their wagon was attacked by Asakura samurais. Walking in the alleyways of the onsen, Dororo, and Biwamaru with Mutsu following them behind catch up on their lives.

Before they separate that night, Dororo invited the old man to their wedding.


	19. Omake Part 2

“What do you mean?” Dororo asks with nothing but pure confusion.

Come morning, Tahomaru and Hyogo (where Hyakkimaru is nowhere to be found) knocked on their door to inform them that they will handle the rest of the journey, emphasizing that it’s gonna be just the three of them.

“We have decided to leave the two of you in the meantime. So you can enjoy the scenery and this village.” Tahomaru says yet deep inside hopes that their lie will work.

“Aneue, you take care of the young lady while we’re away. We wouldn't take too long, alright?” Hyogo made eye contact with Mutsu who is folding her arms over her chest, staring at him as if knowing something is going on. Mutsu, however, knows for the fact that it is not very wise to expose them. She is aware that no matter what the reason is, Tahomaru and Hyogo are doing it for a great cause.

“But where is Hyakkimaru?” Dororo asks looking from behind expecting Hyakkimaru to suddenly appear and explain everything for her. 

“Uh, aniue said we should follow him afterward.” Tahomaru tells, sweat starting to trickle on his forehead.

“You mean he already left without telling me?!” Dororo fumes, the young men step backward and silently pray to the goddess of mercy that they are doing this right. Hyakkimaru surely needs to pay them some talent fee after they volunteered to save his ass. 

“That..that’s not true! I mean, we’re here to..to inform you that..that…” Tahomaru is out of words and darts his eyes to Hyogo. _Say something!_

“That’s what Young master Hyakkimaru wants.” Hyogo buts in and Tahomaru nearly choked. That was so bold and bad. Aren’t they here to lie?

“He wants me to be left here?! But why? I thought we’re all in this together.” Dororo interrogates them again. She cannot fathom how Hyakkimaru would just leave her behind considering he did not tell her beforehand personally.

“Because..” a light sparks inside his head and Tahomaru fakes a smile. “It’s dangerous! We heard there’s a lot of bandits and enemies in this region and aniue is simply concerned for your safety,” he explains, hands motioning upwards in exaggeration.

Silence came with Dororo weighing his reasons and Tahomaru starting to get paler from the lack of oxygen due to stress. Heck, now he understands why Hyakkimaru does not want to see Dororo and lie to her face.

“Hmm, I see.” Dororo puts a hand over her chin. Both Tahomaru and Hyogo feels a relief knowing that they somehow convinced her. 

“Then take care, the three of you,” 

Mutsu bids them good luck in a manner of knowing they are planning something.

* * *

“Phew! That was close!” The younger Daigo slumps on his horse and Hyogo sighs. The trio is on their way to a steep hill. He rants on how Hyogo did not cover up the lie and instead nearly exposed them.

Hyakkimaru is beside them and is grateful. He is aware that if it was him, Dororo would cling until his arm broke if he refuses to bring her. 

“Worry not, I’ll be paying for your lunch today.” Hyakkimaru says and two glances at each other.

“We demand dinner too.” Hyogo and Tahomaru say in unison.

The older Daigo shakes his head but agreed. 

Their journey is longer than expected. Third mountain in the east approximately twelve kilometers. Details like that are simply no joke. That being said, they’re already exhausted as hell by the time they arrived in Munetsuma’s place. Hyogo did the job of asking the villagers about the exact location of the blacksmith’s house. And luckily, almost everyone is pointing in one direction. As travelers, they are bound to get lost now and then, especially without a precise map.

“Seriously…” Tahomaru wheezes, dismounting from his horse as the other two did the same. Just like him, they are panting heavily from the journey. The steep hills and rocky mountains made it hard for them to access their destination.

“Who in their right mind would live in such a place?” he asked no one in particular, wiping the sweat on his forehead. 

Hyakkimaru steps forward and looks at the humble home in front of them. He notices how five buffed men are blocking the front door.

“This blacksmith is really known, eh? He still got customers even living in the middle of nowhere.” Hyogo comments, looking around to see the view from above. He admits that one of the advantages of living at the top of the mountain is probably a nice view. Clear sky, view of stars in the night, silence, serene surroundings and when you freaking hate everyone, no one would ever visit you. Such an introvert thing to do. He is starting to get mental images on how this Munetsuma guy looks. He must be a grumpy, old man alone in the woods or mountains per se, looking like he had never taken a bath with a beard longer than the road they’ve been through, white as snow or maybe--

“Just leave!”

The trio’s train of thoughts is cut off upon hearing the voice of a lady behind five men who are facing their backs at them.

“What do you mean you cannot give us a discount? The swords that your father makes aren’t that good though!” a muscled man insults and the lady glowers at him.

“If it’s not that good then why do you keep coming back?! Just leave, we don’t give discounts! How many times do I have to tell you that?” the lady snaps and the men laugh. The muscled man, probably the leader of the group steps forward and puts his arm around the lady. She snarls at him in disgust as the man smiles like a Cheshire cat.

“Well then, I’ll take something better than a discount.” the man wraps her on his arm and the lady screams. The other men laugh maniacally.

“Get off me!”

As the man is about to pull her by force, a hand tugs his wrist.

“Who the--” he turns around, seeing a handsome youth gripping his arm, glaring menacingly as though he is bigger than him.

“The lady said to let go of her,” Hyakkimaru says calmly. 

A collective gasp is heard coming from the men encircling them. 

The man attempts to free his wrist from the young man’s grip to no avail. At that moment, he knew that the intimidating youth is not someone to be messed up with.

“This guy…” 

“Off.” Hyakkimaru commanded and the man reluctantly frees the lady from his other hand. At the same time, Hyakkimaru unhands him and looks at the lady.

The lady exchange glances with him. She swears under her breath at how she is captivated by the young man. Her heart beats faster than normal and her jaw is left ajar. He is so..

Intoxicating

Charming

Daring

Dazzling

The list goes on...

  
  


“You fool!” all of a sudden, the muscled man launches a punch that could have broken anyone’s face had not Hyakkimaru is quick to evade and pull out his broken katana and points it at the man’s throat. At the same time, the members of the group simultaneously roar and moves for a counter-attack but Hyogo and Tahomaru are quick to their feet and joins the fighting.

Not a minute lasts and the men lying flat on the ground, others crawling and begging for mercy for their lives. The trio glares daggers at them as they make their way out of the area with bruises and cuts all over their bodies.

“That was boring, I thought they could last for five minutes or so.” Tahomaru commented dryly.

Hyogo shakes his head and clears the dust on his sleeves.

Hyakkimaru again looks at the lady who is watching as they beat up the hooligans. She looked like she enjoyed the fighting and even cheered for them.

“T-thank you so much for the help. I don’t know what to do if you haven't stopped them. I owe you my life!” she bows her head to thank the trio.

“It’s fine. You’re safe now.” Hyakkimaru replies monotonously yet her heart is once again racing.

Even his voice is as handsome as his looks. 

“Ah!” the lady blushes and quickly bows to hide her reddened face. “I am, I am Okowa! If you don’t mind, I would like to know your name so I could…. thank you properly?” Okowa stutters, what an obvious excuse to know the good-looking samurai’s name.

“Daigo Hyakkimaru. This is my brother, Tahomaru and my friend, Hyogo.” Hyakkimaru introduces himself and the two. Okowa thanked them too and smiles at him.

“Your katana…” she eyes at the broken sword on his hands. “Are you here to fix it?”

Hyakkimaru nods in reply. “Our arrival here is because we are looking for Munetsuma. He is the maker of these swords and I would like him to fix it for me.

“Oh!” Okowa smiles. “I am Munetsuma’s daughter and the good news is, he will return tonight. My father went to the mountains to deliver some weapons and is on his way home soon.”

“That’s great! We finally found the guy!” Tahomaru rejoices. “So, aniue, where do we spend the night while we wait?” he whispers but Okowa waves a hand.

“Worry not. You can stay here while waiting for my father. You saved my life after all so please allow me to return the favor.” she cheerfully opens the door of their home. Fortunately, the house is big enough to accommodate visitors. Hyakkimaru was hesitant at first but Hyogo and Tahomaru push him and is left with no other choice but to accept Okowa’s offer. Pretty sure they’re just as tired as him.

While they rest in the guest room, Okowa prepares snacks and drinks. The room and overall, the house is far from elegance but is presentable enough for guests. Everything is made of dark wood and there are sketches of weaponry hanging on the wall. There are also weird-looking masks of some gods and goddesses that they’ve never heard about. 

The kitchen where Okowa is busy preparing is adjacent to the guest room. Tahomaru watches the lady humming and pacing back and forth.

“I don’t know about you but I am a hundred percent sure that she invited us inside because of young master Hyakkimaru.” Hyogo whispers and Tahomaru nods in agreement. They even snort at their little exchange and Hyakkimaru sighs at the audacity.

“A little reminder that I can hear you two.” Hyakkimaru reminded them both. Tahomaru bit his cheek to control his laughter and Hyogo breathes from his nose. 

“C’mon aniue, she looks at you with such intensity!” Tahomaru teases and Hyogo clasps his mouth.

Hyakkimaru slightly rolls his eyes at his younger brother’s silliness. 

“Poor thing. Her heart will be shattered in pieces if she knew that you’re soon to be married.” Tahomaru continues and Hyogo beside him made a soft ‘aww’ sound. 

“I have no intention to get involved with any girl other than Dororo.” Hyakkimaru insisted firmly.

Tahomaru makes faces. His older brother surely has everything except a sense of humor. Of course, he would not dare to break their betrothal at any cost. 

“Sheesh, why are you so serious about this? I’m kidding!” 

They flinched after hearing Okowa’s footsteps and behaves differently when she enters.

Okowa places rice balls and tea on a small, rectangular table and sits beside Hyakkimaru. (on which Tahomaru and Hyogo exchanged a knowing look.) 

The lady takes one piece of onigiri and hands it to Hyakkimaru. Hyogo and Tahomaru take one for them too after thanking her. 

* * *

* * *

“Shark show?”

Mutsu nods with an unamused look on her face. She just got back after checking the place after Dororo told her that she wanted to go outside. As the only one who can look for her, Mutsu must be sure that the place is safe for the lady to wander. 

“Villagers told me it is the most awaited...event today.” Mutsu continues unenthusiastically. If she is to be asked, nothing is entertaining about sharks - of all animals, to be watched from afar doing tricks and whatever. She would rather watch a sword match between anyone than those mindless monsters. When she first heard about it, she could not believe that it was a thing. Who in their right functioning mind would adopt and train sharks? 

“That’s so cool!” Dororo chirps.

Mutsu sighs, as expected. Of course, she would find it interesting. 

Later, they leave the onsen to stroll around the village. Although Dororo still thinks about Hyakkimaru and the others, she couldn't just waste her time worrying. And if what Tahomaru said was true, not that she entirely believe it, she better use her time wisely and by that, it means to enjoy the moment while they wait for their friends. 

Mutsu follows behind while Dororo window shops, jumping from one store to another. She bought candies and takoyaki for them while they wait for the famous Shark Show. The village is much simpler than Daigo but it is peaceful. 

“I think it’s time.” Mutsu says.

Dororo looks from a distance and notices several people going to one direction - to the seashore. She grins and pulls Mutsu, hurrying so that they can watch from the front side.

“It would be dangerous!” Mutsu reminds her but the young lady only shrugs, completely drowned in excitement. Mutsu sighs, they’re just….sharks.

A round of girly screams filled their ears when a young man with tanned skin wearing a green yukata walks into the water.

“Kyaaah! Shiranui-kun!” the girls screams in exhilaration, clasping each other’s hands and looking dreamy.

Mutsu glances at the young man and looks at him from head to toe wondering what he could offer. Dororo’s full focus, however, is solely on the wandering sharks. 

Shiranui raises his fists and two massive sharks jump out from the water. The watchers' eyes bulge out both in awe and wonder how could a mere human command those beasts.

“Jiromaru, Saburomaru,” they heard him call his pets. 

Shinarui performs a few tricks which include a ball and a disc and everyone is entertained at how the sharks obey him like dogs. He rides Saburomaru’s back and jumps through Jiromaru with the animal carefully transporting him back to land.

He looked close to his audience from left to right and smiles. “I need a volunteer for this stunt. Anyone?” 

In a matter of seconds, the fangirls shove each other’s hands, desperately wanting to be chosen. Shiranui put a hand over his chin and contemplate on who to choose when a certain lady caught his attention.

This lady is the only one who does not raise her hand and instead of waiting patiently for the show to continue. 

Shiranui smirks and points a finger. “You, miss.”

Dororo blinks and looks around her. She looks at Mutsu who is practically begging her not to go. 

“Shall we?” Shiranui offers a hand and all the girls are jealous. Dororo is still glued on the spot but moments later agreed to be a part of the stunt. Mutsu told her to be extra careful but she shrugs, knowing that the sharks are harmless.

“Relax, It’s gonna be alright,” Dororo assures her and just like that, goes to grab Shiranui’s hand.

Mutsu swears under her breath watching as this Shiranui guy takes Dororo. 

“Young master Hyakkimaru would end me.”

* * *

Nighttime came and the trio remained to wait on the blacksmith’s house. A few minutes have passed since they heard a horse stopping on its tracks outside indicating someone has arrived. Okowa hastily slides the door open and a middle-aged man steps in. The three shifts from their seats as Okowa feeds her father the details about their situation.

Munetsuma’s eyes landed on Hyakkimaru first before nodding at the other two. Okowa ran to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

“Hmm,” the blacksmith sat in front of them and gestures at the swords. 

Hyakkimaru hands him his broken katanas and watches while Munetsuma checks it.

Meanwhile, Hyogo whispers something to Tahomaru, something in the line of ‘he doesn’t seem to be a friendly guy’ on which Tahomaru nods and observes.

“It will take two days.” says Munetsuma flatly. There is no tad bit of emotion and interest on the man’s face.

“That’s fine.” Hyakkimaru answers back with the same monotone voice.

Hyogo and Tahomaru look at each other. ‘They’re like robots’

  
  


They eventually decided to look for a place to stay that night after their meeting with the blacksmith.

Once the customers are gone, Okowa goes to her father.

“So, were you the one who created these?” she says, talking about the katanas.

Munetsuma stares at the swords vividly under the orange light coming from the fireplace. 

“Do you still remember him? That guy?” she continues.

“I do,” he answers back. “His father, a lord of some land personally bought these with him.”

Okowa’s eyes grow. “A lord of some land? Then he’s….”

Munetsuma glances at his daughter and without second thoughts, “Out of your league.”

Okowa pouts and marches to her room.

* * *

  
  


Tahomaru yawns, his face is a mix of sleepiness and discomfort. On his right, Hyogo snores peacefully without a care in the world. Tahomaru sighs after not getting a comfortable sleep because the only inn they found to stay for the night cannot cater to their needs of three beds. As a result, he had to share a bed with Hyogo while Hyakkimaru sleeps on the sofa. 

“If only they could give us two beds instead of one,” he grumbles, getting out of bed. He looks at his brother who is already awake and trying his hair.

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Hyakkimaru replies with an amused tone and got up. “At least you got the bed,” he adds.

Tahomaru grunts and glares at Hyogo. “Better to sleep on the floor than with this big guy.” he complains and Hyakkimaru stifles a laugh. 

They had no other choice. The innkeeper only has that one room to offer. The bed isn’t that big enough for two people if they’re being honest and the sofa would only fit someone who isn't as big as Hyogo. Both of them consider it a miracle that they slept given that Hyogo’s snores could wake the dead. Must be that exhaustion from the long journey.

“Are we heading to that jewelry shop somewhere in the middle of this mountain probably?” Tahomaru asks.

“Okowa said it’s around the northern hill. Let’s check it out.” 

“Alright.” the younger of the two nods and tickles Hyogo’s feet to wake him up.

After they prepare, the trio successfully found the jewelry shop with the help of Okowa’s descriptions. A red store with a giant, old tree behind. It isn’t that far from their inn which is good because they don’t think their horses are up for another challenge of climbing steep slopes. Hyogo even joked that if Midoro could talk she would drop the three of them into the abyss after that grueling trip. 

Hyakkimaru enters first and the tingling of door chimes made the shopkeeper aware of her guests. 

“Welcome.” said the old woman wearing blue kimono. She smiles and dips her head at the incoming customers. 

Tahomaru whistles, scanning the place. There are pieces of jewelry inside the rectangular glass cases, from bracelets to hair accessories. 

“I am none the wiser about girl’s tastes so it’s up to you, aniue.” 

Hyogo pokes Tahomaru’s shoulder and the two talk about a certain headpiece that is bigger than a woman’s head. They both laugh at their silly jokes. At the same time, Hyakkimaru busied himself to look for something that Dororo might like.

His attention is caught by a red kanzashi necklace and remembers Dororo’s choker. Hyakkimaru looks at it intently as though he is captivated by its beauty. It would look good on her, he thought. There is a touch of both simplicity and elegance in the necklace which would later define Dororo. She was a simple, daughter of a bandit clan leader before knowing him but after they get married, she will be known as the Lady of Daigo.

  
  


“How much is this?’’ he asks the old lady and the woman approaches him.

“Oh,” she looks at him then back at the necklace. Hyakkimaru takes it as the woman must be wondering if he could afford the stunning piece judging by his facial expression. 

“Yes,” he points at the jewelry. “I’m getting this.” and says with finality in his voice.

* * *

  
  


Shiranui walks around with wandering eyes. As a traveling performer, he had been to countless places before. Likewise, he has met many beautiful ladies along his journey but it was the first time that someone has caught his attention. 

He is used to being the center of attention of his younger female audiences yes this girl, that girl, she looked at him casually without endearment or whatsoever. She did it solely for fun that it was almost laughable at how the rest of the girls at that time wanted to be chosen, to be held by him. And yet..

_“Interesting.”_ Shiranui mumbles with a smirk.

“Aren’t they supposed to return by now?” 

He turned his head on his left and saw the girl from yesterday together with her friend that he doesn’t quite get if they’re a male or a female. The friend has a very girly face but dresses like a man.

“How about let’s meet them halfway?” Mutsu suggests and she sees Dororo nods. 

Dororo’s line of sight meets with the young man as they turn to the streets and immediately recognize him.

“Shark boy!” Dororo greets on which Shiranui returns with a smile.

He nods at Dororo and to her friend. “Fancy meeting you again, miss…?” 

“I’m Dororo!” she chirps. 

Mutsu observes the man quietly.

“Just call me Shiranui,” he looks at Mutsu then back at Dororo. “You’re a traveler, are you?” he inquires. 

“We are,” Dororo answers back. “But we’ll leave the village soon and head home once our friends get back.”

Shiranui makes a disappointed face but quickly covers it again with a smile. 

“I see. That’s...unfortunate,” he says somberly.

“How so?”

“Young lady,” Mutsu interrupts. “We should go.”

Dororo makes a face and wonders what’s with the rush. Unbeknownst to her, Mutsu is sensing something with the shark boy.

Shiranui clears his throat in hopes of getting her attention. “Because there is still much to see in this village than the festivities and the beach. If you don’t mind, I would like to show them to you.” 

“Really?!” Dororo’s eyes light up.

“Young lady, we are running out of--” Mutsu interrupts them once again but Dororo, as usual, got all excited and ignores her.

“I want to go! Mutsu, see you later!” Dororo says as she strides going to the young man.

“But young lady--” Mutsu is about to stop her when a wagon passes by causing her to step back before she is struck by the vehicle. She plops a hand on her head seeing that Dororo and the young man are now already out of her sight. 

* * *

“Wow…” Tahomaru stares at the twin katanas in the hands of his brother. “Awesome.”

Hyakkimaru swings the swords, testing it. On their side, Munetsuma stands and turns his back at them.

“Thank you.” Hyakkimaru says and the man hmm-ed before returning inside his house.

“That’s it?” Tahomaru chides and Hyogo snorts. What a man of few words.

Later, the trio decides to go back to the village where Mutsu and Dororo awaits. Finally, the mission to fix Hyakkimaru’s swords is accomplished and the only thing they can do now is to have fun, just as what they planned. 

Hyakkimaru is elated upon having his swords back on its glory. He still checks the katana while on their way until he hears Tahomaru and Hyogo murmuring words as though they are bantering. He notices how his younger brother is more aggressive than usual and on how Hyogo almost fall from catching his breath.

“What is it?” Hyakkimaru asks.

Hyogo almost opens his mouth but Tahomaru jumps to cover his whole damn face while glaring daggers at his friend.

“It’s nothing! Just this guy is ridiculous.” Tahomaru answers back hastily avoiding his brother’s gaze.

Hyakkimaru’s eyebrow raises but shrugs. They could be like that sometimes anyway and so he did not pay too much attention.

“Too girly.” Hyogo says followed by a peal of booming laughter. Tahomaru roars, cheeks heating up in both annoyance and embarrassment.

Once they arrive in the village, they went straight to their hotel but find Dororo and Mutsu’s room empty. 

“They’re coming back soon,” Tahomaru yawns. “Maybe they’re just strolling around but eventually they’ll be returning. Now let me get some sleep, a proper one, without a snoring giant on my side.” and proceeds to their room. Hyogo follows suit after a light tap on his young master’s shoulder. The two let Hyakkimaru do whatever he wants, whether to look for the girls or wait for them to return. Besides, they are too tired to care.

Hyakkimaru, as expected leaves, to find Dororo and Mutsu. Soon it will be sunset and the villagers are starting to go back to their houses. Unlike in Daigo, this village has very early nighttime and it is not as populated as the latter so it will be easier for him to find them. He spots a nearby beach and remembers how Dororo is fascinated by it. He watches from a distance as the sky changes its color from light to dark orange and listens to the cawing of crows. Several children are playing on the sand and their parents are coming to fetch them. Hyakkimaru smiles, what a peaceful village, far from the war.

The tranquility is getting into him when his peripheral vision caught his attention.

“I didn’t know about that!” 

He hears Dororo’s voice from a distance talking with a young man about his age. Hyakkimaru’s eyebrows twitch as he jumps behind a tree to hide - the first thing his subconscious had told him to do.

“Who is that guy?” Hyakkimaru wonders, squinting his eyes at the other man. Dororo is sitting on the sand while being surrounded by different seashells. Hyakkimaru grunts. He could not hear what the unknown man is saying but it looks like he is telling something about the seashells where Dororo listens attentively.

He is a man and he can see how the stranger stares at Dororo and Hyakkimaru instinctively wants to defend what belongs to him. 

Shiranui and Dororo laugh and he notices that there’s a dab of sand on her cheek. He reaches for her face to wipe it but Dororo evades his touch.

Hyakkimaru blinks on what he saw.

“I didn’t mean to..” Shiranui stammers and Dororo raises from the ground to clean the dirt on her cheek.

“Oh, I might have gotten it from earlier.” she chuckles and notices an incoming figure from the shadow cast by the sunset.

Hyakkimaru approaches them which shocked Dororo. 

“Hyakkimaru! You’re back!” Dororo runs to him and he catches her by his arms. 

Shiranui is left utterly baffled at the situation. He waits patiently until Dororo faces him. 

“Hyakkimaru, this is Shiranui, he’s a traveling performer and he toured me around the village.” she introduces her newfound friend and Hyakkimaru snods, trying to conceal whatever he sensed before he decided to reveal himself.

“And Shiranui,” she smiles at him. “This is Hyakkimaru, my husband-to-be.”

Shiranui almost made a choking sound at the awkwardness he feels. Throat starting to dry, he looks at Hyakkimaru then back at Dororo and fakes a smile.

“It was fun walking in the village with you.” he bows at them. “I guess I have to go now.”

“Wait!” Dororo calls as he is about to go and Shiranui turns his head over his shoulder.

Hyakkimaru breathes from his nose and is starting to get irked. 

“If you happened to pass by in Daigo , that’s where we live,” Dororo informs. She did not see his answer nor he nods in return. She watches while Shiranui walks away.

“Is he mad at me?” Dororo asks out loud.

Hyakkimaru holds her hand and pulls her away until they saw an empty bench. 

“Did you get your katanas fixed?” she asks innocently and take Hyakkimaru’s scabbards. He sits on the bench quietly and let her inspect his swords.

“Dororo,” he calls.

“It looks really nice! Like it was brand new again,” she comments.

“I don’t want you talking to another man when I am away.” Hyakkimaru continues to mumble incoherently like a kicked puppy.

“Bet this took a while to make, the blacksmith is really good just like the rumors huh. Eh? Were you saying something?” Dororo stares at the sulking young man before her. 

“Hyakkimaru? Are you okay?”

Hyakkimaru glances at her and sighs. 

It is the first time she had seen him with a face like that. One look and it's easy to assume that he is sulking. Dororo has a confused face, she had never dealt with this version of him before. 

As Hyakkimaru refuses to talk no matter how much she asks, Dororo starts to think about what happened but she could not figure it out. For her, there was nothing on her actions that could make Hyakkimaru ignore her words. She just went out with a newfound friend while he was away and enjoyed her time in the village which, according to Tahomaru, was what Hyakkimaru wanted her to do.

“That guy,” Hyakkimaru talks after a long silence. “Was he hitting on you?”

“W-what?” Dororo has a dubious look. “Wait a minute--” she heaves a breath before continuing.

“Are you jealous??”

Silence, a long one.

Hyakkimaru stares at the ocean until he hears her giggling.

“What’s funny?” 

Dororo holds her stomach unable to contain the laughter. “You..you were actually jealous?”

Hyakkimaru’s mouth quivers at the question. It is the first time he had felt that way, to be jealous of another guy and he has no idea how to deal with it. Dororo realizes this and faces him for assurance.

“C’mon Hyakkimaru, you have nothing to be jealous of. We’re getting married!” Dororo prods his forehead.

“But you...hung out with him in this village and not with me.” Hyakkimaru replies shyly with a little pout but instantly regret it. Ah, dammit. Now he sounds so immature at that statement. 

“It’s not too late for us to spend together, right?”

She never imagined that Hyakkimaru has this side of him where he would demonstrate a state of being jealous because of who he is as a person. Yet his pride, intellect, and handsomeness ceased to exist when it comes to her. Nevertheless, Dororo finds it endearing.

_ “Falling leaves of the maple tree _

_ Piercing eyes of yours _

_ Red and gold like the sunset _

_ A promise of tomorrow that will bring.” _

She recites the poem that she made for him. Hyakkimaru listens and realizes this quickly. 

“It’s beautiful.” he praises. 

“I made it for you!” she reveals and sits beside him, kicking her feet. “It was supposed to be a surprise gift for you on our wedding day but I feel like this is the best opportunity to recite it to you.”

Hyakkimaru looks at her, starting to feel better again. His hand moves to his pocket and pulls out something.

“Here,” he hands her a box.

Dororo eyes at it, wondering.

“That is the reason why I wanted to leave you here.” 

She opens the box and finds an enthralling red kanzashi necklace. She picks it out the box and her mouth opens in awe.

“This...is..so beautiful!” she exclaims.

He helped her to wear the necklace and it fits perfectly with her beauty.

“Hyakkimaru, thank you!” she beams and Hyakkimaru is so glad that she liked his gift.

The indigo sky with the stars sparkling like gems up above starts to appear as nighttime crawls. 

* * *

**Bonus scene:**

Tahomaru waltzes sideways outside the ladies’ room when it flew open making him jump midair. 

“Tahomaru?” Mutsu stops and stares. “What are you doing here?”

The young man in question huffs in an attempt to ease his nervousness. With his hands on his back, he failed to meet her gaze. Mutsu steps forward, noticing he is hiding something.

He grunts and shivers before talking. “Mutsu,” he begins, lips trembling and all of a sudden hands her a box.

Mutsu’s mind is blank as though questioning herself if she would take it.

“For you.” he says after a gulp. Mutsu takes the box from his hand and Tahomaru breathes in and out to gather strength. 

“We went to a jewelry shop so anuie could buy a gift for Dororo and uh..I thought I would get something for you too.” he says, scratching his head.

Mutsu is glued on the spot after unboxing it. She gawks at the lilac butterfly hairpin sitting on the case.

“I hope you liked it.” Tahomaru turns going back to their room.

“Tahomaru,” Mutsu calls and with a high-spirited smile, “Thank you so much and goodnight.”

Tahomaru pauses briefly with his back facing her. 

“Goodnight, Mutsu.” he says with a gentle voice. 


	20. Chapter 20

Her hair is arranged in two buns decorated with red camellias and Dororo observes how her face transforms. Her lips are painted red and a very light pink powder on her cheeks. Dororo blinks and obliged as Lady Nui asks her to raise her chin a bit.

“You will become the lady of this land and it is of great importance to maintain a good posture.” the Lady advises.

The day of their wedding has come.

She sits patiently in front of a round mirror inside her room. Around her are maidservants busying themselves on the shiromuku she’s about to wear for the event.

“It’s ready, my lady.” a maidservant informs them and Dororo raises from her seat. She smiles caressing the elegant pink shiromuku by her fingertips. The complexity of her emotions came as she remembers her mother.

The young lady looks outside the window and clearly they have been blessed by Kami to have nice weather for this day. Everything is prepared beforehand yet she cannot help but miss her mother.

“I wish my mother would see me walk the aisle,” she whispers somberly, Lady Nui comforts her by putting her hands on her shoulders.

“She is watching you from heavens.” the woman says in a comforting voice. Dororo looks at her. “It is a parent’s wish for their children to be happy, I am sure she wishes you the best.” 

Dororo smiles, reminiscing the times with her mother. She was a beautiful woman, kind and brave, just like her. “I want to make her proud of me. I’ll do my best to take care of this land like on how she took care of me.” she expresses. 

“I believe in you just as much as I believe in Hyakkimaru.” Lady Nui says and Dororo feels joy in her statement, convinced that if her mother is still alive, she would also trust in her.

Her wedding kimono is not the traditional white one. Instead, it is of pink color adorned by flowery print made of silk. She only wears the red kanzashi necklace that Hyakkimaru gifted as a piece of additional jewelry. Dororo faces the mirror once she wore the shiromuku.

Her eyes grow, she cannot believe that she would one day wear something elegant as this. It is no doubt the loveliest dress she has ever worn. 

A knock is heard and Mutsu pokes her head in. “Young lady, are you ready?” her expression changed after seeing Dororo.

“Oh my, Young master Hyakkimaru would not be able to take his eyes off you later!” she teases, stepping inside the room and joining the rest of the women. Lady Nui nods in approval and Dororo boasts that it was all thanks to Lady Nui’s help that she now looks like a proper lady. Everyone in the room laughs. 

As far as Dororo is concern, Hyakkimaru would probably mistake her for another woman.

* * *

Despite that it is his wedding day, the bridegroom spends time with his horse, away from the presence of people. Hyakkimaru is on the stables, wearing a black kimono, carrying their family’s crest on the back, paired with hakama. 

“Aniue,” Tahomaru calls as he comes. 

Hyakkimaru looks at him plainly. 

“I know I would find you here.” the younger of the two folds his arms over his chest. 

“Feeling nervous, are we?” 

He knows his brother too well for him to correctly conclude that the reason he’s avoiding everyone is that he wants to clear his anxiousness. Hyakkimaru smirks but did not deny the fact. 

“It just feels...surreal.” he answers and pets Midoro.

Tahomaru hums teasingly. “Soon, father will give his position to you. He’s getting old, it can’t be avoided.” 

“That’s the next thing I am going to think of.”

Tahomaru has a confused face but soon understands what his brother meant. 

“Aniue, I always know you’ll be an even better daimyo than father.”

Hyakkimaru pauses and smiles.

“Just give me some work to do too, okay? I don’t want to get bored with my life. If you become the daimyo, we’ll have very little time to hang out and talk like this.”

“You still have Mutsu and Hyogo,” Hyakkimaru replies. “Especially Mutsu.”

Tahomaru almost jumps on his feet and makes surprised noises. “What’s up with that?”

The older of the two walk away, ready to leave the stables. “I don’t know little brother, you tell me.” 

“Aniue!” Tahomaru’s cheeks flushed, following his brother’s footsteps. 

From afar, Hyogo waves a hand to call them. 

“Young masters! It’s time!” he shouts. Tahomaru answers back with a hand wave. 

_“Visiting the stables on his wedding day, what is he doing?”_

Hyogo waits for his young masters, silently hoping Hyakkimaru was not considering to marry his horse instead of Dororo.

  
  


As a part of the very special event, Lord Kagemitsu declared the day to be a holiday. The people are beaming at the feast of seemingly endless of foods and drinks. At the plaza, there are shows and traveling merchants. 

_“Long live the Daigo clan! Long live Young master Hyakkimaru and Young lady Dororo!_ ” the people cheer in delight, feeling a future of prosperity in the hands of their soon-to-be leaders.

* * *

The invited visitors mostly composed of other domain’s dignitaries and nobilities arrives. It is, after all, the heir of the land’s wedding and so the daimyo took the opportunity to show off his wealth and power. Lord Kagemitsu and Lady Nui greet their guests as a courtesy before the ceremony starts. 

Lord Hibukuro together with a few men steps inside the temple and he goes directly to meet the daimyo and the lady. One of the bandits starts to tear up remembering Dororo’s growth.

“I can’t believe our little lady Dororo is getting married, time flies so fast.” and sniffs loudly.

Another man hisses at him telling it is supposed to be Hibukuro who should be crying at his daughter's wedding. Hibukuro laughs. 

“Lord Hibukuro,” Hyakkimaru calls and the man looks at him gleefully. Behind him are Tahomaru and Hyogo. 

“Hyakkimaru, I am now entrusting my daughter’s future and happiness to you. May you both attain your dreams in leading your domain together.”

Hyakkimaru dips his head acknowledging Hibukuro’s words. 

“I will not let you down.” he answers and the man pats his shoulder with satisfaction and trust. 

  
  


The chattering is cut when they saw the incoming ladies particularly the bride. Dororo freezes overwhelmed at the attention she is receiving. Thankfully, Mutsu is on her side.

Hyakkimaru’s eyes landed at the most enchanting creature he had ever seen. It is as if the world turns to slow motion and Hyakkimaru forgets how to breathe. Tahomaru and Hyogo couldn’t take their eyes at her as well until Tahomaru’s gaze pins to Mutsu, who is also looking pretty wearing a special lilac kimono. On her hair is the hairpin he gave three months ago. 

“It’s not too late to hold two weddings at a time, is it?” Hyogo jokes and Tahomaru clears his throat audibly enough for his brother to get back on his senses. 

Dororo walks towards her father and Hibukuro touches her face softly. 

“I am very happy for you, my daughter. I am sure your mother is, too.” 

She almost teared up but controlled her emotions after her eyes catch Hyakkimaru. 

“Now go.” Hibukuro says and Dororo follows. 

She goes to her groom with a cheeky grin and he held her hands.

Hyakkimaru stares at her affectionately.

“Dororo, you’re beautiful.”

Her face reddens and glances at him lovingly.

From the guests, they saw Biwamaru, Sukeroku and his family, Jukai-sensei with Kaname, Tanaka-sensei, and their families. 

Dororo glances back at him. “Ready?” and chuckles, covering half of her alluring face.

Hyakkimaru smiles, “More than ever.” 

The bride and the groom walk the aisle, both looking forward to a lifetime of future together. 

**-End-**

**-My Little Bride-**

**-aifos99/curiouscat99-**

**-xxx-**

_Pretty, red flower under the sun_

_Give it to her for she’s the one_

_Then she’ll wear it in her lovely hair_

_This pretty, red flower just for her_

_Pretty, white flower under the moon_

_Give it to him for he's the one_

_Then he'll wear it on his loving heart_

_This little, white flower just for him_

Thank you so much for reading this fic up to the very end! I enjoyed writing this and reading all your comments. As a thank you gift, I asked my good [friend](https://twitter.com/wontonhakao) to commission me this wonderful art ^_^ 

I would also like to apologize if it took a long while before I finish this.

I hope you have a good day or night ahead no matter where you are!

Thank you so much for all the support!


End file.
